War of the Miraculous
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Marinette had to flee her home as a young child when Hawkmoth invaded. Many years later he's still in power and the other miraculous clans have gone into hiding. One day Marinette reveals she's a Ladybug and is soon found by the school for miraculous descendants who tell her she's their only hope. Adrienette and other parings.
1. Prologue

I remember being a small baby. My mother was said to look exactly like me. She had striking bluebell eyes, the same complexion and even smile. The only thing I had inherited from my father was his hair colour. I liked to spend most of my days exploring the village I grew up in and I remember most of the friends I'd made there, the magic they'd taught us and the secrets they shared for future descendants to hear.

I remember the smells of the village I grew up in. The market was always filled with the smells of sugar and spices. The fruit seller usually gave me a few strawberries every morning and called me 'a special dear.' The sound of the other Ladybug miraculous descendants haggling and walking down the streets was enough to make any child be filled with wonder.

I remember the day I had to sail away from the sanctuary of my island home with my mother to escape being discovered. I was around three when it all happened. My mother had dressed me in lots of layers saying that we had to take as much as we could without looking suspicious. I had my hair tied in pigtails and wore the little ladybug earrings my mother had given me. I said my final goodbyes to my friends and was put on a small boat with my family. We were the most powerful Ladybug miraculous descendants, so we were respected.

I watched as the army of the Moth miraculous bombed out the peaceful settlement that housed the descendants of the Ladybug miraculous. Most had fled to the destination of France and then spread out from there. My mother, grandfather and I were the only survivors, of my knowledge, from the long voyage in our boat, but even my mother wasn't doing too well.

She then led me to a bakery and knocked on the door. A couple answered and smiled when they saw me.

"Are you sure it's for the best?" The woman asked my mother, "She needs to be with her mother, not her Auntie."

"Yes," She looked at me, "Let her read this book from now, it'll teach her all she needs to know. She mustn't forget her past, for if she does we'll all die."

With those final words she handed them a book and a bag. She then picked me up and hugged me tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I say seeing her tears, "Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry Mari!" She hugged me tighter as if it was the last time she'd hold me, "Never forget me, us, or our history. You're our last hope. Remember I did this for you and I will always love you no matter what anyone says." She then let go of me and I realised what was happening.

"No!" I squeal holding onto her, "Don't go! Please mommy!" I saw the tears slid down her cheeks exactly how my own were.

"I'm sorry Mari," She whispered kissing my forehead before passing me to the woman, "Please look after her."

The couple nodded and led me inside. I tried my best to get out of their grasp, but nothing worked. I just sighed as I watched my family walk out of my life and leave me with my distant relatives.

I never saw my village again and as for the Ladybug miraculous descendants, most had disappeared. As far as I was aware I was the only one left. My mother never returned and now I'm pretty sure she's dead. Most of the other miraculous clans have gone into hiding too, with only the Peacock and Moth being out in the open, as the Peacocks went into submission when their leader was defeated.

There were some good ones like Duusu and Nooroo and they trained others but the world was never the same. I sighed as I surveyed the world around me. Only I knew of this history about the downfall of the Ladybugs and I felt alone. Even other miraculous clan members couldn't understand the pain I feel at just the mention of magic, let alone the use of it.

* * *

**A/N: Prologue of a story I'm gonna write. Just a taste of what's to come. Tell me what you think in reviews! Hope you all like,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Chapter 1

I look down at the Parisian streets from my balcony. The sun had just began to rise and I could slowly see the city begin to rise from its slumber. The Moth and Peacock miraculous clan soldiers swapped with their replacement and went to rest, people began to get ready for work and children ready for school.

I sigh as I breathe in the scent of my Auntie Sabine and Uncle Tom's freshly baked goods. The scent always reminded me of back home on the small island I once called home. I went inside to my room and got out my book. It was filled with spells and the history of all the miraculous clans. Thanks to it I was able to learn the small amount of magic my mother wanted me to have, however I still hadn't reached my adulthood.

Normally, an eighteen year old Ladybug, mainly female as there weren't many males, would be able to use her magic to an ability that was stronger than that of a child. However I still haven't reached mine and puberty wasn't really my strength either. My Auntie Sabine told me once I'd reached my adulthood, I'd catch up. She also told me that my mother was a wonderful woman who only gave me to them for my safety and to help protect the world from Hawkmoth.

"You're just like your mother," She smiled fondly at me on my eighteenth birthday, "Just remember to keep reading that book and practise your magic and fighting skills."

It was exactly a week after that and I wasn't looking forward to today. Today was the day I'd find out if they'd put me into a job, breeding, fighting or medical role. Since Hawkmoth took over people were sorted into groups with the jobs being normal people; Breeding people chosen specially to produce the healthiest children for training; Fighting were trained to be soldiers who aren't as valuable as the miraculous descendants and medical was for those who would help look after and care for those medically injured.

None of these roles seemed appealing to me, but if I had to choose I'd go into medical. It seemed like the best job and you were treated pretty well by the tyrants we obey to. Breeding wasn't the best option as you were underappreciated and often paired with a complete stranger and if you failed to produce a child in the first year, you were turned into an akuma.

Akumas were dangerous and no-one really associated with them. However if you became one, you served Hawkmoth and became on of his greatest lines of defense. No one could cure the akumas, well no-one apart from me. I was the only Ladybug left from the Dupain-Cheng family, the most powerful family, so I was given the miraculous of the clan when we fled. The little ladybug earrings, items my mother gave me and the powerful ability to purify akumas were my only links to my past.

"Marinette!" Uncle Tom called breaking my deep train of thoughts, "You need to get ready for your test."

I sigh as I close my book, shower and find something to wear in my closet. I chose a white t-shirt, grey jacket and light pink jeans. I wore my usual pink flats and tied my hair into its usual pigtails. I made sure my earrings were in their camouflage mode and then went downstairs to the bakery.

I was immediately taken aback by the strong scents of flour and sugar as I enter the hot room. My aunt and uncle were at the counter serving a customer, when they spotted me.

"Good luck Marinette!" My auntie hugged me, "Oh and we made you this for breakfast!"

She passed me two croissants and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll both be proud of you no matter what you get," My uncle smiled, "Now do your best."

I smiled at them both and then left the bakery. Today was going to be life changing. Hopefully for the best and not the worst...

* * *

I gulped as I walked into the testing facility. This was the day many anticipated and I was one of them. I stood in the long line of eighteen-year-olds waiting for their turn. I quietly watched as some came out of the room smiling,while others looking traumatised. After about half an hour it came to my turn.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," The lady called and I stepped into the room.

I stood in the centre of the room and watched as it changed into a battle ground. My self taught training kicked in and I reacted. I grabbed a conveniently placed sword and swung it at the enemy. I punched, dodged, sliced and maneuvered my way through the enemy, making my way to the leader. I aimed at its torso and heard the sword rip through its flesh. Dark purple blood squirted everywhere and covered my face and hands. The blood then glowed and eventually turned red. The figure stood there paralyzed in shock and I seized my moment. Just as I was about to kill the last one, the room changed again.

This time I was in a nursery holding a baby. It had the bluest eyes and dark hair. It had been crying until it noticed me looking down at it. It laughed the sweetest little laugh, its beautiful sapphire eyes glowing. Its cheeks were red and its eyes puffy and I noticed that it must be teething and really tired. As if by instinct, I gently rocked the bundle in my arms until I felt it breathing slowly against me. I smile sweetly at the baby before the room changes again.

This time an injured person was lying in a medical bed, looking as if they were in severe pain. I went up to the victim and saw they had a huge gash on their head and had probably broken a bone. Once again acting on instinct I grabbed some bandaged, salt water, a needle and thread. Then I bathed the gash on their head and bandaged it up. Next I moved the bone back into place before cleaning the wound and bandaging it up in a cast as well. All the while making the patient feel calm, while also doing my job effectively. Once I was done the room changed again. The last test.

This time an akuma was attacking Paris and I was meant to run, like a normal citizen would, but instead I grabbed a pole off the ground a fought against the akuma. Once I'd beat it down quite a bit, I did the unthinkable. I used my magic. I broke the watch on its wrist and caught the akuma itself that came out. The akuma itself was a small black butterfly, fed with negative energy, that Hawkmoth infused with powers to give to an innocent rouge or breeder. I de-evilized it and then saw that the room had faded back into its normal form.

"Come out Ladybug!" I heard a shout.

There had to be bunch of soldiers waiting outside the room for me and my only escape was through the vents, as there were no windows or doors other than the blocked one. Taking a deep breath I ripped off the grate and crawled into the dark space, careful to place the grate back on. I watched as the soldiers burst in afterwards and look confused when they found the room empty. My trick had worked.

"The Ladybug descendant has vanished," A soldier responded, "What should we do?"

I didn't hear the reply but took it as something sinister and began to make my way through the vents before they found the grate.

By the time I'd found the tunnel that took me out of the building it was sunset. I let my hair out, so it would be harder to recognise me from behind and cast a spell that changed my eye colour from blue to brown and hair from dark to blonde. If I was lucky I'd be able to get home without anyone asking who I was.

* * *

I walked through the streets and held my purse close to me. The city was probably on lock down now that Hawkmoth knew a Ladybug lived here. It wouldn't be long before he would start searches through the homes of most citizens. I sigh as I spot the bakery from the other end of the street. The lights were still on and I had a feeling that my aunt and uncle knew what was going on.

Taking a deep breath in I ring the bell for the house instead of going inside the bakery, in case it would cause suspicion. After a few minutes, my uncle came to the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello distant niece of mine," He smiled at me, it was our little alibi for my disguise, "How's your mother doing?"

"Just fine," I reply in my best foreign accent, "I just wanted to see my uncle before we drive back home."

"I see," He smiled knowingly, "Now come in."

I knew they were going to give me the talk of a lifetime and I had to brace for it. If my uncle wasn't too happy then my auntie definitely wouldn't be.

"What were you thinking?!" She cried out hysterically, "You've just put yourself on the wanted list of Paris!"

"I know," I sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough!" She started crying, "It's not because we can get hurt or anything, it's because you can. We worry for you."

"Calm down Sabine," My uncle held her close, "We don't want the neighbors knowing."

"You're right," She sighed, "So are you gonna stay as Victoria for a few days?"

"For the foreseeable future, yes," I say massaging my temples, "I'll say I came from Eastern Europe because my mother died and you're my only relatives."

"If you're sure," My uncle sighed, "But now you'll have to talk in that accent all the time."

"That's fine with me," I say in the accent, "Now I'm gonna go to sleep."

I went up to my room and found my book and bag given to me by my mother. In the bag was a Ladybug yo-yo weapon thing, a skin tight Ladybug costume and some other things that weren't as important. I look over the few possessions I had left from my past life. Even if I could remember it vividly, I still longed to know what it would've been like right now.

Would I have been trained fully? Maybe I'd have already reached adulthood? I fell into a deep pit of fantasies and past memories. Then I think of my mother and how my aunt described her. She told me she was selfless, wise and always knew what to do. I remember when I was younger I used to marvel at her red hair and stroke it. She used to chuckle at me and tell me that my dark blue hair was just as enchanting. I really did miss those days.

I put my book and bag in their secret compartment in my closet and change into my pajamas before getting into bed. I put my head down on the pillow and begin to think of my mother once again.

My Aunt always told me I shared similarities with her and smiled whenever I reminded her of my mother.

"We used to play together all of the time," My aunt smiled fondly, "Then we moved away after my mother was cured. Your father stayed though and married her and eventually had you. Then you know what happened."

I remember what happened well. He'd fallen ill and even the healing abilities of the Ladybugs couldn't save him. I remember crying the night he died, even if I wasn't fully aware he was dead I knew he wasn't going to wake up. It had rained that night and I remember telling everyone they were my tears.

I turn over in bed and face the wall. I watched as the moonlight left patterns on the wall until I felt myself slowly slip away into the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the first chapter! I hope you like it, if so I'll continue! Remember to review, the constant support and criticism do help when writing stories!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I will update once a week, usually a Saturday and sometimes a Sunday, and I'm writing way ahead of schedule because I have so many other works.**

**P.S.S. Just in case you didn't get it, Hawkmoth has taken over the world with the other Moth miraculous clan members. In the process he got the Peacock clan to give in and even join him. Then the other seventeen clans are in hiding, the Ladybug clan being the only one that can reverse the damage his akumas inflict.**

**Marinette is one of the Ladybugs in hiding and the most powerful, with the other clans remaining in the shadows and no-one knowing of their existence except a select few.**

**Hope you could get the history from that. D.L.D**


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up the next day the sunlight streaming through the window onto my face. I smile in bliss as I let the rare occasion bask me in a positive energy. Ever since Hawkmoth took over there was rarely a blue sky let alone sunlight, so many enjoyed the days the sun did shine.

I sit up and stretch before scratching my head. I spot my reflection in the mirror and see that my hair was still blonde and my eyes brown. Then it dawned on me. It wasn't a dream. I had to pretend to be Victoria and keep Marinette hidden. I sigh as I go to my closet and get out an outfit for today.

I went to the shelves dedicated to my alibi's wardrobe choice. Mini-skirts, tights, stockings, anything that looked remotely attractive but still cute. I picked a blue mini-skirt, white tank top and a sunhat, as the sun was still shining. I went to shower and put my clothes on. I decided to leave my hair out and wear some sunglasses and black heels. I then got a satchel and went down to the bakery.

When I came downstairs the change was apparent, as both my uncle and aunt noticed I had taken them seriously last night. I said good morning and then grabbed two croissants to eat for breakfast. Just before I was going to leave, my aunt stopped me.

"Where are you going Victoria?" She raised a brow as the customers watched.

"To the park," I shrug in my heavy accent, "I thought about meeting my friends there as it's sunny today."

"That's ok then," She smiled, "Just be back by dinner and stay with your friends. I don't want you getting lost."

I smiled back at her before going towards the park. I wasn't actually going there, I was going to visit my grandfather. He must've been worried sick when he heard of what happened yesterday. It's not like I didn't trust my aunt but she wasn't exactly impressed with me the last time I went there.

"You should be more careful Marinette," She scolded, "Hawkmoth might discover you."

Shivering, I pick up the pace and cross the road. Just as I was about to get to the other side I bumped into a blonde male with emerald green eyes. Something about him seemed magical, like he was a descendant like me. 'Get a grip Marinette,' I mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry," I blush not knowing why.

"It's ok," He smiled, "I should be saying sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh no you don't have to!" I say blushing even more. Why was Victoria so attractive if it was Marinette he would've ignored me. Curse you magic! Ugh whatever this might be a chance to make a friend.

"No it's fine," He persisted.

"Thing is, I'm a bit busy right now," I say fidgeting, he wasn't going to give up and I knew it, "But you can take my number. We can meet up later if you want."

"Sure," He got his phone out. I told him my number and we just smiled at the other. I finally had a friend. Then I heard a driver honk his horn and I was taken from my daze.

We both blushed realising we were in the middle of the crossing, smiling at the other looking like ditzes. Without saying another word, we parted ways. The traffic started again and I looked behind me, he was gone. Just like that. Something seemed odd about him. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was a descendant too, but I shrugged it off. I smiled at the thought of finally making a friend as I continued walking.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious blonde guy for some weird reason. I've seen plenty of gorgeous eye-candy over the years and none of them have made me feel as warm inside as he did. Was it his looks? Maybe his eyes? No it must his kindness. I had to be. None of the others had been kind to, let alone acknowledged me. That had to be it.

'Don't be silly Marinette,' I chided myself mentally, 'He could be trying to play you. You just met him!' I shake my head and notice that I was at my grandfather's home.

I composed my thoughts as I rang the bell for my grandfather's flat. He lived in the top flat of a converted house and was quite content, but even he hasn't heard from my mother.

"Who is it?" I heard him say through the intercom.

"Victoria Dupain," I reply in my foreign accent, "I came to bring you some baked goods from Sabine and Tom."

The door opened and I went up the stairs to his flat. I knocked on the door and he answered nearly immediately.

"Come in," He ushered me in.

It never got old entering my grandfather's home. He had a bunch of ancient remedies and what not on his walls and a bunch of things from our heritage and common traditions all over his home. His flat wasn't messy, it was just filled with so many interesting things. I sat on the floor like I used to back on the island and he sat across from me. He then chanted a spell and the windows blackened and we were in a bubble that kept others from listening to us.

"So my darling granddaughter," He began, "What brings you here?"

"Well," I began, playing with my fingers, "Yesterday I did my test to see what role I'd get and I kinda revealed I was a Ladybug descendant."

"This is serious," He contemplated while stroking his beard, "So is this why you're Victoria?"

"Yes grandfather," I say, "It was the only way to stay safe."

"I understand," He replied, "But you are in danger now. I've trained you over the years in spells shared by the clans but you still have to master your healing, purifying and creation powers."

My grandfather was from the turtle clan. The reason he had a daughter who was a Ladybug was that your clan and type of magic depended on your nature and aura. He had a wise nature and very relaxed aura which made him a turtle clan member.

"I know," I stare at the blackened window and sigh, "It's just when I saw the akuma I reacted instinctively."

"You remind me of your mother so much," He chuckled hugging me, "You both have that loving and caring nature."

"Thanks grandfather," I hug him back.

We spent the afternoon going over spells and him trying to help me master my magic. By 3 pm he'd taught me a few spells to help disguise and protect me. He also told me to keep reading the book my mother gave to me.

"Bye Mr Fu," I say in my accent as I leave.

"Goodbye Victoria," He smiled back at me, "Remember to thank your Uncle for the patisseries."

"I will," I smile.

* * *

Once I'd gotten home, I saw a new text on my phone.

**unknown number: Hey! It's the guy from earlier.**

I smiled as I saw it was from the blonde from earlier. Then I sent a reply.

**Me: Hey! I just got back from my errand. I never caught your name.**

**Blonde guy: It's Adrien. Yours?**

**Me: Marinette.**

I then think before sending it and put Victoria instead of Marinette. I couldn't risk anyone knowing my identity, only the most powerful miraculous descendants, like Hawkmoth and my grandfather, could see past my disguise.

**Adrien: Victoria huh?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Adrien: Well what if I told you that you were Marinette Dupain-Cheng?**

**Me: Me?! That dangerous Ladybug! As if!**

**Adrien: No you are. I can see past your disguise.**

**Me: But how? Unless you're a miraculous descendant...**

**Adrien: I am. Wait I'll call you, make sure you delete these texts.**

I did as he said, knowing that if I didn't we were both busted. Not long after my ringtone sounded and I picked up immediately.

"Hi?" I say.

"Hey," Came his reply, "So you're the last Ladybug descendant of the Cheng family?"

"Yes," I sigh, "If you could see through my spell, then you're one of the most powerful descendants of a clan."

"Yes," Was his short reply.

"So you're one of the most powerful descendants of _what_ clan?" I ask truly intrigued, "And don't try to deny it. Any clan member would know that you have to be a powerful descendant to see past disguise spells."

"Fine. The Black Cats," He sighed, "I was sent to fetch you."

I'd heard about them. They were the opposites of the Ladybugs but still managed to be on the good side. Apparently a prophecy once said that one day a Black cat clan member and a Ladybug clan member would choose each other as soulmates. Could that be why I blushed around him? Possibly... Nah, it was probably cause of him noticing me.

"By who?" I ask coming back to reality.

"I can't say right now," He sighed, "If you meet me at the park in about ten minutes I'll say."

"Sure," I smile.

I then hang up and put my heels back on. I got my satchel and went down to the bakery.

"You're going out again?" My auntie eyed me, "Are you going to visit Him?" She always referred to my grandfather as Him, as if his name couldn't be spoken.

"No," I answered in my accent, "I'm going to meet a friend. His name's Adrien."

"Oh," My auntie looked relieved, giving me a box of macaroons, "That's fine. Just be back before dinner."

Nodding, I walked out of the bakery with the box of macaroons. My aunt and uncle usually gave me some baked goods to take whenever I went out somewhere. It was a wonder how I didn't gain weight. 'Must be all that training,' I thought. I walked over to the crossing that connected the park to my road and waited. I had the box of macaroons in my satchel and my phone in my hand, when I saw a brunette waving at me. She wore a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with a white t-shirt and jeans. She wore glasses and black and white trainers. She was with Adrien and another guy and a blonde.

I waved back, slightly confused, and waited for the signal to cross. Once it went I went over and greeted them, a macaroon in my mouth.

"Hey girl!" The brunette smiled, "I'm Alya. I was just dying to meet you once Adrien said he'd found you! I thought you Ladybugs had well and truly been wiped out!"

"Um..Hey?" I replied swallowing the macaroon, "I'm Mari-Victoria." I had to make this seem fake. If any of Hawkmoth's akumas heard us we'd all be busted.

"Sweet she has snacks!" The guy smiled as I pulled out the box of macaroons, "I'm Nino by the way."

"Hi," I say in my accent to the male with headphones, "You can eat them all if you want."

"You can drop the act," The blonde girl smiled fakely, "We're all special here. Plus I put a spell on us, no-one can hear except us five. But you would know that right Ladybug..."

"Leave her alone Chloe," Alya rushed to my side, "You're just jealous that she's got more powers than you and your little stinger!"

"Why you-" She looked over at Adrien, "Adrikins! Tell her to stop being mean!" Well there went my hopes that the prophecy might be fulfilled, not that I wanted it to. Right? What was I thinking he was probably taken anyway! Wait I liked him?! Urgh!

"I agree with Alya," Adrien smiled softly at Chloe, "It's not like Marinette's a threat or anything."

"Nino?" She looked over at the guy eating the macaroons with me.

"She's got food so she's cool with me," He said while eating yet another macaroon.

"Save some for me!" Alya got one from the box, popping it in her mouth, "Mmmmm! These are good!"

"Really?" Adrien looked at the box, longingly.

"You can have one you know," I laugh, "You'd better hurry though, Nino and Alya have almost finished them!"

"If you ask me you shouldn't even consider it," Chloe mumbled, "They probably taste like shit anyway."

I glared at Chloe as she said that. My aunt and uncle owned the best bakery in Paris and here she was dissing it as if she could bake anything edible! I face-palm as I try to hold my rage in. She's lucky it's sunny today or I'd of ripped her hair out.

"Just leave her girl," Alya put a hand on my shoulder, "Chloe's the queen of mean but often forgets the fact that she's not the greatest thing on Earth."

I chuckle at her comment. Then I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Um..." I say, "Why did you guys come to get me?"

They all looked at each other and then the three of them looked at Adrien.

"Fine I'll do it," Adrien grumbled, "I just had to be the stupid leader! We were sent by the school for miraculous descendants of the seventeen clans in hiding. The teachers sent us, the four best students, to get you. Apparently you're our last hope."

"Key word 'apparently'," Chloe snickered, "I don't get what they see in you. If the Ladybugs were so powerful, how come they've nearly disappeared off the planet!"

"Chloe!" Alya clenched her fists, "Without Ladybugs the power of healing and creation we wouldn't be around, much less your so called greatness!"

"And?" The blonde rolled her eyes, "They would've made another clan the equals to the Cats."

Alya suddenly snapped and leaped onto the blonde. She landed punches all over and even caused a few bruises, while Chloe tried to keep up.

I didn't even react to Alya leaping on Chloe and punching her till she passed out, while they guys just watched. I felt as if my brain was going to burst. There was a school for miraculous descendants and I had no clue about it! And I was their last hope! I wonder if my grandfather knew about this...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter! I decided to update earlier as I'm ahead of schedule plus I need to work on the new material! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews highly appreciated!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**Oh! Almost forgot. Thanks for all the support for the first two chapters. This story might be long but I'm not sure yet so just keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Alya carried an unconscious Chloe over her shoulder as we went back to my aunt and uncle's bakery. We'd hung out at the park for a while, before I'd noticed the time and said I had to go, only for them to protest and say they'd come with me. My aunt and uncle said I had to be back by dinner and I now I had some news to tell them; some very important news. I was talking to Alya while she carried Chloe. Adrien and Nino were behind us and talking about something else.

"So you're a descendant of the fox miraculous," I say in my accent, "So you have the power of illusion."

"Yes how did you-" She began.

"Know," I smiled, "My mother gave me a book about the clans before she left. I've read it multiple times."

Alya nodded, "Oh and you don't have to keep doing that accent. The spell's still active." I nodded and replied in my normal voice.

"So,how is it living out here as a normal person?" She asked eyes sparkling.

"Not too bad," I smiled, "There's the positives and negatives but hiding is the hardest part."

"That's true," The brunette laughed, "Even we find it hard and we use spells."

I laughed at her remark. She seemed like someone who always knew how to cheer a person up and knew how to fight her battles.

"So what happened to you during puberty?" Alya smirked, suddenly changing the subject, "You're so flat."

"I know," I blushed, "I still haven't reached adulthood. I'm a late bloomer like my mother."

"Oh," Alya nodded. She had quite a full chest and seemed to have reached her adulthood already.

"So what about Chloe?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"Well she's a mean bitch who thinks she's Adrien's soulmate," Alya rolled her eyes, "She's the second most powerful in the school. She's so full of herself and Adrien's definitely not interested. But you on the other hand are perfect for him. You're nice and kind. And from what we've seen over the past few days wise and caring."

"What?!" I yell making the guys look at us, "Sorry. What do you mean? Me? As if!"

"Well duh," She laughed, "He found you first and it's no coincidence that he's a Black Cat and you're a Ladybug. We've all heard of the prophecy. That's why Chloe was like that, she feels threatened."

I chuckle at the thought, "Sure. We're meant to be enemies not soulmates." I roll my eyes as we arrive at the bakery. I look back at the three young adults and the unconscious blonde and then place my hand on the door.

"Ok here goes nothing," I mumble as I open the door.

* * *

The little bell tinkles as I open the door and let my new friends inside the bakery. The scent of flour and sugar was still in the air and judging from the empty counter, my aunt and uncle were busy working in the back.

"Auntie Sabine! Uncle Tom!" I call and they come out front.

"Mari-Victoria!" My auntie covered up her mistake,hugged me tightly and then let go to observe me, "Did you run into any trouble?"

"Uh...no!" I say quickly, she can be so overbearing at times, "Anyway we've got guests."

"What?" She then spotted the four other young adults and gasped as she saw Chloe slumped over Alya's shoulder, "Did you reveal yourself to the public again?! I told you not to!"

"Actually we're descendants too," Alya stepped forward, "Chloe kinda got on my nerves and my instincts kicked in."

"Oh! Then you're all welcome here!" My auntie smiled, "You should go upstairs though. Down here gets really warm really fast and the smell of the yeast can make you feel weird."

We all nodded and went upstairs to the flat. I opened the door and went straight to my room. Luckily, no one followed me and I blacked out the windows with a spell and let my hair return to its natural colour, and the same with my eyes. Then I got out my book and brought it downstairs for the others to see.

"Wow," All three of my friends gasped as I came back down from my room.

"What?!" I look at them slightly annoyed, "I can't run the spell for more than a day! Which reminds me..."

I placed the book on the table and then blacked out the windows, blushing as they all watched me perform the spell. It only took a second but they watched all the same. Chloe woke up just as I finished the spell.

"I thought Ladybugs were meant to have red hair like Tikki," Nino said aloud, earning a glare from Alya.

"Nino!" Alya nudged him, "So what if she has dark hair!"

"Just proves she's not even a real Ladybug!" Chloe laughed while Adrien sighed,the other two glared at her and I clenched my fists.

"If so then how comes I have this book?" I say picking up my book and showing it to Chloe, shutting her up, "My mother gave it to me after we fled."

All four of them then gazed at the book intently as I flicked it open to the first page. It was about the Ladybug clan and was written in code. The illustration showed a red-haired female with streaks of dark blue hair wielding a yo-yo and dressed in a Ladybug outfit.

"How could you read that?!" Chloe scrunched her nose in disgust, "It's all lines and squiggles."

"To you it is," Alya mumbled, "It's the ancient code isn't it? The one used to protect the book from harm?"

"Yeah," I say, "Can you guys read it or-"

"Not fluently," Nino replied, "Only Adrien can and judging by Chloe's reaction she didn't even know about it."

"Well if you want I can read it," I smile as they all nod, "Ok so it starts here...

* * *

_Long ago when the universe was born the Ladybugs came into existence. We harnessed the power of creation and healing and were predominantly female, with a few males. The Ladybugs are known to be the creators of all things after the birth of the universe and all basic life. We are one of the two most powerful miraculous clans out of all nineteen. We are the equals to the Black Cats and are known to not agree with them most of the time. _

_However in a time when the world is losing all hope and one miraculous clan tries to take over, the two will choose the other as their soulmate and restore the balance. However this is only in circumstances such as these that they will agree or even be intimate._

_The Ladybug with the power to create and who wields the miraculous, a pair of earrings, has the ability to overpower all the other Ladybugs. They can also purify akumas and feathers when necessary, as many have tried to abuse the moth and peacock miraculous powers. They are also known to be wise and caring, while also being late in entering adulthood and puberty. They can create solutions to problems with their power, Lucky Charm, and fix all damage caused by an akuma or feather. Their weapon is a yo-yo._

* * *

I sigh as I finish reading. The book was always vague whenever I read about the clans. They would talk of how they came to be and then the powers, most powerful one and status in the overall view. Sometimes I just wished it shared a little more information.

"Wow," Nino breathed.

"That was vague," Alya adjusted her glasses, "So is that all you have?"

"Pretty much," I sigh as I think it over, "I wasn't left with much else. But I've learnt most of the traits and traditions."

"That makes you and Adrien rivals then?" Alya looked at me, "That's weird since you two haven't fought yet."

"True," I shrug,"But meh. I wasn't raised by Ladybugs so I don't have their stereotypes."

"Yeah, same here," Adrien shrugged, "I was raised by the school and I don't really know anything about this."

"Wait so the Ladybugs have achieved nothing but being made?!" Chloe looked at me, "The bees must've done way more things than that."

"So any requests?" I ask looking at the four of them, trying to ignore Chloe's comment.

"The Bee's obviously," Chloe smiled, "They must've achieved a bunch of stuff and even have been known to over power a Ladybug!"

Rolling my eyes I turn to the page, "Ok so..."

* * *

_The Bee miraculous clan have the power of subjection. They are one of the five miraculous clans that came after the Ladybugs and Black Cats and are therefore important in the aid and protection of the first two clans. They are very regal and refined and often acknowledge that others are important too, though some forget. They are very submissive however they stand firm to what they believe. _

_The strongest of the Bee clan has the miraculous, a hair comb, and can overpower all of the other members. They can temporarily immobilise a target with their power, Venom._

_They get along with most clans but their nature is very annoying to the Foxes who would rather get them to be quiet for just a moment. Their weapon is a spinning top._

* * *

"That's perfect!" Alya burst out laughing as I finished, "I bet we've done tons of things, even better than the Ladybugs! Ha! Your clan did zilch." Even Adrien was chuckling at the Bee miraculous clan chapter.

"That's a lie!" Chloe turned red with anger and embarrassment, "The book's fake, obviously! It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"Ok that's enough laughing," I breathed, still red from laughing so much, "Who wants to hear their chapter next?"

"I do," Nino replied, "If it's as funny as Chloe's count me in!"

"Ok," I found the turtle miraculous page, "Here goes..."

* * *

_The Turtle miraculous clan is the clan of protection. Being one of the five clans that came after the Ladybugs and Black Cats it is valued as important to the protection of the two most powerful clans. Members of the clan are usually laid-back and carefree however they are still serious and loyal._

_They get along with all the other clans and are known to be straightforward. The strongest member of the clan wears the Turtle miraculous, a bracelet with a Turtle charm on it, and can overpower all of the other members. Their special ability is Shel-ter, the ability to create a shield for protection. Their weapon is a shield._

* * *

"Well I'm cool with that," Nino shrugged, "It's better than Chloe's. So that's fine by me."

The others snickered at his reaction, while Chloe flushed red.

"Okay there's only two clans left, unless you guys wanna hear all of them..." I chuckled. All of this laughter was giving me a weird effect, like a drug. They all widened their eyes in shock, before their protests came.

"No way!" Chloe demanded, "Their probably useless anyway."

"Ok then..." Alya rolled her eyes, "I'll go next."

"The Fox miraculous Clan," I began.

* * *

_The Fox Miraculous clan is the clan of illusion. It is one of the five clans made following the creation of the Ladybugs and Black Cats making it vital in the role of aiding and protecting the two most powerful miraculous clans. Members of the clan are usually friendly, encouraging, wise and Good judges of character. They are very similar to the Ladybugs, however they are more determined and bold than their fellow clan._

_They get along with most clans, but can get tired of hearing a Bee descendant jabber on for hours. The strongest member of the clan wears the Fox miraculous, a necklace with a fox tail pendant attached to it, and can overpower any other member. Their special ability is Mirage, which causes them to use create a life-like illusion. Their weapon is a flute._

* * *

"I like that," Alya smiled triumphantly, "It even mentions my dislike of Chloe."

"Whatever," Chloe rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous of my abilities."

"Wait until we get back on campus!" Alya growled, "You'll be screaming down your phone for precious daddy!"

"Oh bring it on fox cub," Chloe smirked. Alya glared at her.

"Guys?" Adrien sighed looking at the two warring girls, they were like this every single hour of every single day according to Nino and Adrien.

"Alya! Chloe!" Nino yelled grabbing everyone's attention, "Thanks now we need to read Adrien's chapter!"

"Yeah,what dark secrets are you hiding?!" Alya squealed.

"It'll obviously reveal how perfect he is!" Chloe smiled jabbering on.

I got the book and flicked it to the Black Cat clan's page. Maybe this'll shed some light on my supposed rival or prophecised love interest .

"Long ago," I begin to read silencing everyone.

* * *

_Long ago, but not as far back as the Ladybugs but a little near that time, the Black Cat miraculous clan was created. They were the clan of destruction and is the other one of the two most powerful clans. The Black Cats are known to be destructive, lazy and sometimes even plain out right arrogant however they often show a more affectionate and caring side towards those they love or are fond of, while also still being cocky. They often fight with the Ladybugs._

_However in a time when the world is losing all hope and one miraculous clan tries to take over, the two will choose the other as their soulmate and restore the balance. However this is only in circumstances such as these that they will agree or even be intimate._

_The member with the ability to destroy wears the miraculous, a ring, and can overpower any other members. Their special ability is Cataclysm, it gives them the ability to destroy anything they touch. They are said to have paired with Bees and Foxes before however they usually choose normal people as their soulmate. They reach adulthood quite early and excel in most things they do. Their weapon is a baton._

* * *

"Wow," Adrien blinked as the words I read sunk in, "So I really am the opposite of you?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "Comes with being one of the most powerful miraculous descendants."

"Well it shows that there's no record of Ladybug ever hooking up with a Black Cat except that stupid prophecy," Chloe rolled her eyes, "So you should really get your heads out of the clouds Marinette."

"Hey!" I clench my fists, "I never thought of it that way! I've just never had friends before...and when I discovered you guys were like me I..."

"We get it girl," Alya hugged me and Nino and Adrien soon joined. Chloe just stood there looking in disgust.

"Yeah she's right," Adrien added, "It gets boring at the school, so having a new student will really help, especially since you're the first Ladybug in years."

"Plus your relatives make a mean macaroon," Nino smirked making the three of us laugh.

"Well you guys need to grow up," Chloe threw her hands in the air, "Miss I'm the last Ladybug here, hasn't even reached adulthood and we're just sitting here bonding! Ew! Lets not mention the fact that I could be needed elsewhere. After all my powers are above all of yours."

"That's not what the book says," Adrien said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"He said that's not what the book says," Alya growled, "Now shut your fucking mouth or I'll knock you out again!"

Chloe stayed quiet and the four of them chuckled.

"Dinner's ready!" My uncle called from the bakery.

"Well that smells good," Nino stumbled down the stairs, following his nose, while the rest of us walked down laughing at his greediness...

* * *

**A/N: So latest chapter! Put some history based off the known facts in the show,hope it was logical and sorry it wasn't detailed. Tell me what you think in reviews! Hope you enjoyed,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to the see four other young adults asleep in my room. A blonde man sharing the air mattress with a dark skinned man, a blonde woman asleep on my chaise lounge and a brunette with red tips at the end of my bed. Then I remembered yesterday and how I'd bumped into Adrien and he'd introduced me to the others, and we went over my book and they were taking me to their school...

The school... That was when it dawned on me that I wouldn't be seeing much of my family anytime soon. I sure would miss the sweet smells that travelled up from the bakery to my room every morning; and talking to my grandfather every weekend even though my auntie and uncle don't like me to. But most of all I'd miss the memories I'd made here. I grew up in Paris and I'd grown fond of it. The bakery was my home, I grew up here and I cherished it. I take a deep breath in and let it all sink in.

I sighed as I stretched and tried to manoeuvre my way past the sleeping young adults to my closet. I stepped over arms and legs and had to wiggle my way out of more than one person's grasp. Eventually, I made it through with no problems and breathed a sigh of relief as I chose an outfit to wear for today. I chose a white off the shoulder top, with a denim ruffled skirt, cap and ankle boots.

Once again I trekked over the sleeping people and got my towel, underwear, brush and other necessities for a shower. There was no way I was gonna let anyone see me right after a shower. I then got my stuff and went into the bathroom, making sure to have locked the door.

I then stripped down naked and turned on the shower and went in. The water was just right and the warmth was just what I needed to make me feel refreshed after the freezing night last night. So many thoughts filled my head and I was scared of what would happen next. I didn't want Hawkmoth hurting my family and I definitely didn't want to watch the world suffer. I sigh as I contemplate my anxieties. While I was busy showering, Alya was causing a little mayhem.

...**While I was in the Shower**...

Alya woke when she sensed I had moved. Instead of asking what I was doing she observed and then saw I was going to have a shower. Being the cunning and mischiebous fox she is, she stumbled over the two other young people as she went to Nino. Smirking craftily she woke him up and she told him her plan. He then smiled as he heard her instructions and pretended to go back to sleep. Then while I had the water off, Alya used her powers and created a illusion of me getting changed.

She then shook Adrien awake and pointed to the illusion. The blonde woke groggily and then looked over in the direction of the illusion.

"Alya!" He hissed, "Really?! You woke me up for that?!" He began to blush and turned away, while Nino kept staring at the illusion as if he were intrigued. Alya smiled as she saw Adrien's reaction and nudged Nino, frowning.

"He likes her," She whispered.

"He sure does," Nino replied, "But who wouldn't she's the last Ladybug?"

"And don't get any ideas Mr," She said sternly.

"As if I would," He smirked kissing her.

...**After my shower**...

I came out of the shower, fully changed, to be greeted by a blushing Adrien, sleeping Chloe and laughing Alya and Nino. Judging by Alya and Nino's laughter they'd probably thrown a prank or something and judging by Adrien's blush he must've been the victim. As I came closer, Adrien blushed even deeper and Alya and Nino's laughter got worse.

"What happened guys?" I asked coming towards them, "What cause I showered?"

"No!" Alya giggled, "I just did the biggest prank on Adrien!"

"Which is?" I raise a brow intrigued, "We're in the middle of a war so it'd better be for a good reason!" If they were going to be the closest thing to family I'd have at school, then I wanted to make sure they weren't playing me and didn't waste vital time. For all I knew Hawkmoth could be watching us right now and I could be putting my aunt and uncle in danger.

"Well I heard you get up and noticed you were going to shower..." Alya trailed off.

"And?" I say and then began jumping to conclusions, "And you guys saw me! God! No wait I locked the door! Or did I?"

"Girl take a pill," Alya laughed, "I told Nino something and-"

"And she made an illusion of you getting changed in front of us and she woke up Adrien so he could see!" Nino pointed at the brunette laughing, "It was hilarious!"

"W-what?!" I blush feeling the heat rising to my cheeks, "You mean me!? N-Naked! Changing?! Why would I do that?!"

"Cause we do that at school," Adrien mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, "We all change in front of each other and usually we don't feel self conscious or anything..."

Ok that was a little weird. But then again we were in the middle of a war, so maybe they were preparing the students for unexpected situations like that.

"But he blushed!" Alya squealed, "That's gotta be a sign!"

"Not necessarily," Nino clarified, "It might just be because he just met her Alya. Remember we've known our class for years."

"True," Alya contemplated, "But I'm watching you! Both of you! The prophecy is going to happen and I have a feeling it's you two! Even Trixx said so when we left to find you!"

I went over to Adrien and gave him a hug.

"I won't blame you," I smiled, "She shouldn't have done that anyway. Why is she so obsessed with the prophecy anyway?"

"Thanks," He smiled his blush fading, "She's like that cause her family were close friends with the Dupain-Chengs. But trust me she'll do worse, even though there's a war on." We both started laughing as Alya and Nino whispered.

Suddenly the ground shook a bit and we all gripped onto each other. It was Hawkmoth bombing out a building again, probably looking for me. I sigh, why can't he just leave us descendants alone?! He's already taken everything we held dear; and if not to add to what he takes the poor innocent people who live here suffer for all his deeds. It really wasn't fair.

Right after the shaking halted, Chloe woke up and looked in the mirror. "My hair!" She screamed running into the bathroom. To be honest it wasn't too bad, but it was obviously not perfect for her. It wasn't like anyone cared though as we were in the middle of a war.

"Well that's Chloe for you," Adrien chuckled, "She always has to look 'perfect'."

"It takes her hours to get ready," Alya groans, "And after that she takes another half hour taking selfies."

"Wow that's vain," I mutter.

"Sure is," Nino joked.

The four of us then laughed and I relaxed as the three of them get ready for the day ahead. There were a few more of the shaking episodes but they weren't a major as the first, meaning Hawkmoth wasn't heading here yet. I sigh, I only needed to go and then my family would be safe. All I had to do was find a school, how hard could that be?

But something told me that this school was going to be hard to get to, let alone find. After all it did house Miraculous clan descendants. Then my thoughts were shattered by a single voice in my head _'Come back to me.' _I jumped from shock and got weird looks from everyone else. _'Must've been my anxiety,' _I thought as another bomb went off.

* * *

The five of us walked down the Parisian streets, me in my disguise and the other five casual. The bombings had stopped a few minutes after Chloe finished getting ready, and there were multiple people on the streets. There were crying children, injured adults and even dead bodies. I shuddered at the thought of dying in a bombing, the rubble and debris crushing you and burying your body. No-one looked pleased.

The sun wasn't out today either and the sky was dark and grey with flashes of red. I had bid my aunt and uncle goodbye and they'd given me a bunch of baked goods to eat and wished me good luck; I couldn't bare to tell them that I worried about them because I knew it'd make me regret my choice. But I had to go, not just for them but for everyone in the world. I sigh as I trudge behind the group, shivering with cold.

Not long after we left, it had started to rain and we were all soaked to the skin. I chattered as the cold from the raindrops seeped through my skin, making me shudder and the cold breeze didn't help either. Hopefully my book would survive the trip. There weren't many soldiers out today and many of them looked pale and sickly, as if they were malnourished. I looked at my friends and Chloe.

Alya snuggled into Nino as we walked down the street and Chloe tried to nestle into Adrien, who just looked awkward. They all seemed pretty fine with how things were right now, but I couldn't grasp how they remained so calm and collected and didn't freak like I did. They seemed to accept that the innocent died for us and that was that. I should've never used my magic two days ago. Sighing, I wiped the rain from my face and continued to follow the others towards town centre, feeling terrible for what happened today.

Once we were nearing the town centre, I spotted my grandfather walking not too far off. He had a green turtle shell umbrella and waved goodbye to a little boy and girl who looked like he'd made their day. It was just like him to do so. I smile as I remember when he used to give me little candies after a raid to cheer me up. I should really say goodbye to him: I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. I was sure the others wouldn't mind if I just spoke to him for a minute. Hey he might be able to help me make sense of that weird voice from earlier.

"Can I speak to my grandfather?" I say pointing to where he was stood.

"Of course as long as you make it quick," Adrien sighed looking exhausted, "We haven't got long before the school sends a search party for us and I'm pretty sure Hawkmoth's on our trail."

"Thanks," I say rushing over to the old man, "This means a lot."

I then ran across the street and smiled as he saw me.

"Mr Fu," I say in my accent, "It's me Victoria, I came to bid you goodbye."

"Victoria," He smiles at me, "So nice to see you! Are you going out of the country to study?"

"Yes but how did yo-"

"I organised it all," He winked, "I spoke to my old friend, Wayzz, and he made you a space. I shall see you soon enough, though. But give this to your friend with the glasses, the male one." He passed me his miraculous. "I hope this will give you the best chance in succeeding. We're all counting on you even those four. All our fates rest in your hands."

"Me? Are you sure, Mr?" I say as me places it in my hand, "That would mean you're retiring and that you're counting on me to-."

"I am," He gave a small smile, "I will go into teaching new students my valuable skills. But for now give this to your friend. Also take these umbrellas."

"Yes sir," I nod tears glistening in my eyes as he passed me five umbrellas, "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, of course. You remind me so much of your mother," He sighed, "Now go and study and do what you've always wanted to achieve! Right the wrongs of the enemy!"

"I will," I say walking back to the group, "Goodbye Mr Fu, I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye Victoria,"He gave a small smile and then disappeared. I suddenly felt a small sadness come over me, before zoning back into reality. '_He's counting on me to study and help defeat Hawkmoth in the war, everyone is, so I have to go,' I thought solemnly, 'Even if I don't want to, I need to.' _ I look down as I cross back over to the group.

"So what was that all about?" Alya looked at my closed palm, "Did he give you something?"

"Yes," I say passing them an umbrella each, "And this is now yours Nino. He's trusting you with it." I pass him my grandfather's miraculous and sigh.

"Wait...I'm the new leader?" Nino was breathless, "So your grandfather was Wang?"

"Yes," I say the cold wind starting to annoy me, "Can we just leave theses questions for later? It's really cold and I have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, of course!" Chloe snapped, "It's raining and I'm freezing my fucking ass off, while you all want to talk about one old dingy man instead of going back to train for this god damn war! For once I agree with Marinette lets go!"

We all blinked at Chloe's sudden outburst and follow her lead. Alya and Nino walking in front with me and Adrien behind. It wasn't long before we began talking.

"So we're meant to be rivals, right?" I ask stupidly, looking down at the pavement. Of course we were! The book said so and so far I was doing what nearly every past Ladybug descendant did, I was fixing others' mistakes or righting the wrongs of a misguided soul.

"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly, "It's odd though cause we haven't argued yet."

"That's true," I spin my red and black umbrella, causing droplets of rain to scatter everywhere, "But then again we could always end up fighting. It said so in the book and the book doesn't lie."

"I guess so," He sighs as the rain falls down harder, "Why can't we just take the normal way? This path's so long!"

"I get where you're coming from," I say trying to cheer him up, "I used to walk for hours when I was little. But it's nice. You can enjoy the things around you and listen to the rhythm they create. See?"

I then stop walking and he watches as the rain begins to drop the the rhythm I was thinking of. The rhythm was calming and it had a serene effect on everything around me, from the sky to the ground. Small rays of sunlight shone down, a few flowers bloomed and the clouds parted just a little. It reminded me of my island home and the summers I used to spend at the river, always helping animals and splashing about in its crystal blue waters. For a moment I was taken away from the war and reality, I was back home, the smells of the market drawing me in...Then I felt a pain in my arms. The spell didn't take a lot of my energy but it was creating something all the same and I couldn't waste any energy I had spare. I sigh as I go out of my spell. It never gets old.

Back when the raids first began I used to entertain all the other kids by making the wind hum a small tune or the leaves rustle as a pulse for my singing, making them all leave this dreary waste-land and go to a paradise of serene days and cool summer nights. I took pride in creating new things and shared it with others while the world around us slowly aged and became a victim to the war. But what was magical was that to create something you needed to work with something that was made before it, you couldn't just make things out of thin air. I sigh as I look up at the greyish blue sky. When I finish this war I'll try to restore the world to how it was a long time ago.

"Wow," Adrien smiled breaking my train of thought, "That's wonderful. I couldn't do anything like that."

"Really?" I raise a brow, it was a simple creation spell and it could be done by most Ladybugs, then I remembered he was a Black Cat.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, "I mainly destroy things but I have a small amount of magic that can create."

"Well," I smile, "I think it's good to have a balance."

He just chuckled at my response and I noticed a certain brunette and her boyfriend turn around. Oh they were up to something and it from the looks of it, it was mischievous. This prophecy shit was really getting on my nerves...

* * *

We reached the gates of the school at around midday and were met by a hill. It was covered in green grass and had daisies and lilies littered all over it. I sighed at the sight. The closest thing we had to flowers in Paris were weeds or wilted roses and lilacs that grew in the parks. Of course I knew that looks can be deceiving, but something told me that there was something the school had to keep hidden from its choice of location. Hills usually had something hidden inside of it, or formed on top of something else. Sometimes they even used to be Volcanoes if it was really large. There was definitely something going on. I didn't have time to ponder on it though as Alya dragged me through the portal.

It felt like jumping into a pool on a hot summer's day. The portal rippled around me and I saw a light blue light with dots of white that looked like stars. I gasped as the light brightened and then dulled as we came to the end of the portal.

I was right about looks being deceiving and saw a large building in front of me. There was an array of students outside all belonging to one of the nineteen clans. I looked around and spotted Rabbits,Oxus,Pigs and other rare clans. I looked around and tried to spot the red and black of my clan. However to my sadness there were no other Ladybugs, we truly had gone into hiding and non of the other clans knew of our location. Not even the Black Cats. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe we were useless.

I got a bunch of stares from the students and blushed. It must've been weird for them to see a Ladybug descendant attend their school. After all it wasn't everyday you met a Ladybug and Hawkmoth himself told his citizens that we were well and truly wiped out. I heard a few whispers about me and my appearance and that was when I looked down. I saw my yo-yo was strapped to my waist. And my boots had disappeared.

It was then I noticed what I was wearing: A Ladybug spotted mask and a skin-tight Ladybug suit. So my magical self was brought out in this environment, cool. I'd heard of something like this in my book, it was a realm created by all nineteen clans, so that we all saw each other for who we were if anything such as this war were to happen. I then saw Alya was in a orange and white skin-tight suit, with black thigh highs and gloves, fox mask and ears; Nino wore a green skin-tight suit and had a shield on his back, with hood he could take on and off and a green mask; Chloe wore a black and yellow skin-tight suit, had black streaks in her ponytail, black thigh highs and had a bee themed mask on and Adrien wore a skin-tight leather suit, black mask, cat ears and a belt for a tail. His eyes had turned completely green.

His eyes were such a deep emerald green. You could get lost in them forever... 'No! Bad Marinette!,' I mentally scolded myself, 'He's your enemy. Not your crush. The book says so.' I studied him a bit longer before turning to look at the school.

There was a main building and many smaller buildings around it. 'They had to be the dorms,' I thought, 'I wonder if they're co-ed or not.' I then saw the fields surrounding the school. They looked fertile and fresh, like Hawkmoth's damage didn't happen here. So I guess I was right about it being a realm created by all the clans together. I sigh as it reminds me of back home.

"So is this the school?" I say breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well obviously," Chloe groaned, "For a Ladybug you sure are stupid! Tikki's gonna have her hands full."

"Just ignore the bitch," Alya whispered, "She may be the second most powerful, but maths isn't her strong point." I burst out laughing getting looks from everyone around us and a glare from Chloe.

"Sorry," I say wiping a tear, "It's just good to be here I guess? So what do you guys like about here?"

"My sweet house parties," Nino shed a tear, "I'm so happy to be back."

"My blog," Alya smiled, "I've been researching the Ladybugs for years but now! Oh you'll help me complete it!"

"My territory," Chloe smiled proudly, "I'm respected here."

"It's just beautiful," Adrien smiled, "Out there's bleak and grey and well I kinda grew up here."

"Oh," I say at their replies, "Well I gu-"

"Top four!" A girl dressed in pink rushed up to us, "New girl!"

* * *

**A/N: Newest chapter! Hopefully this one is more in the format of the previous ones. Hope you all like! I worked real hard on this one! Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Chapter 5

"Top four!" A girl came up to us, she looked like a pig descendant and was dressed in all pink, with flecks of black dotted here and there, "New girl! The principal wants to meet you in his office."

"Thanks Rose," Adrien smiled, "We'd better go then if Mr Damocles wants us."

Alya grumbled and kicked up some dirt as we walked towards the large building behind the iron gates. According to her rambling Mr Damocles and her didn't have the best history and she'd caused a lot of trouble.

"What can I say it's in a fox's nature," Alya winked shrugging, "I threw loud parties, did a bunch of snoopi-I mean reporting! and pulled crazy pranks. We just didn't agree sometimes."

I chuckle at her. Sometimes she was just too much. I gazed in wonder as we approached the main building. It was made of stone and had the symbols of all the clans on its accents. The windows were large and it kind of gave me a whole modern castle vibe. Once we'd gone through the oak doors I saw the halls with marble flooring and lockers on the walls where there weren't classroom doors. Judging by how often lockers came up there were quite a few students in the school, all of which mostly came from the twelve zodiac clans, the Chinese new year animals.

I sigh as we approach a door that read: _Principal's office. _I then sigh out of longing as I spot the grey carpet through the glass on the top half of the door. Carpet was rare to come by and I longed to just laze about on it for hours, practising some small spells and reading a book, maybe even get back to designing! My thoughts were broken by Chloe knocking impatiently at the door. I just looked at Alya who shrugged when there wasn't an answer for a few minutes.

We all waited outside the principal's office, while Chloe knocked on his door again, this time looking like she was going to explode. I decided to look at my surroundings to pass some time. Now that I looked again, the school wasn't too grand but had small details that could only be noticed if you paid a close attention to detail like me. Like how the clan symbols were all over the school and spells were written in random places. I could see myself going around in my spare time and recording all of the markings I found. Maybe I might even get used to not having my aunt, uncle and grandfather around! Or maybe, just maybe I'll be able to do as everyone wants me to, and save us from Hawkmoth's iron grasp... Then a voice cut my thoughts short.

"Come in," I heard a deep but stately voice say.

We all went in and I hid at the back of the group, hoping not to be seen. His office wasn't grand like I'd imagined it to be, with plain white walls and oak accents. Mr Damocles sat at an oak desk and looked at the four of us. He was a rather round man, with owl like features and grey hair and beard with the top of his head being bald. Like his voice he looked stately yet relatable. The principal scanned us all for a few minutes until he spotted me hiding at the back.

"Ah Marinette Dupain-Cheng," He smiled, "I've been expecting you."

The four other young adults then parted, making me have to come forward. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I was put into the centre of everyone's attention. I definitely wasn't used to this and definitely didn't like it.

"You look a little young for your age," He remarked as he saw me, before chuckling fondly, "But then again your mother was too, she always made up for it in her knowledge though."

"You knew my mother?" I looked hopefully at the man. Maybe he could help me find out more about what I was meant to do when the time came to face Hawkmoth.

"Yes I did," He sighed, "She was an extraordinary young woman and came top of her class. You look exactly like her. It was a shame when I heard about what happened to your island and she went missing. The school's never been the same since..."

"Oh," I blushed embarrassed, he knew just about as much as I did, "She must've achieved a lot then."

"Well that's true," Mr Damocles smiled fondly, "She was a late bloomer like you, when it came to adulthood and puberty, but when they did come she was the top of her field. She did well in many things but she still had her clumsy girlish side too. You seem a lot like her and we need that sort of spirit around here. Everyone's lost hope..."

I noticed that we were now talking a lot about my mother and Alya and Chloe was getting impatient. I could just see them getting ready to make their points.

"With all do respect sir," Alya stepped forward, "By why did you call us four to the office if you're only going to compliment Marinette and her mother? No offence. You could've just called her alone, and why did you want us to make sure she knew some magic before sending her here? "

"I called you all here because you'll all be training together," He smiled, "You'll all do the test together next week and if you pass, we believe we can end this war. You four are our best students and Marinette has to powers to end this, that is why you were chosen. And the magic thing was so we'd know how long we'd have to prepare for the fight against Hawkmoth, there are still many descendants who can't harness their powers."

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe folded her arms, "I'm not working with that weakling! She hasn't even reached adulthood! You should just leave her here and let us four deal with it Mr Damocles."

"Suit yourself Chloe," He sighed, "I can easily pair you with Sabrina and Lila."

"Lila?!" The blonde shrieked, "Ew! I'd rather work with Marinette! That two faced cow just doesn't shut up!"

I was somewhat glad to hear I wasn't the number one on Chloe's hate list, it would make working with her way easier anyway. Before I could say anything to Alya, Mr Damocles began to speak again.

"Well then that problem's solved," Mr Damocles smiled writing down some final notes, "Nino and Chloe go to class, Alya show Marinette around the school and Adrien stay back here, I need to discuss something with you. And Chloe mind your language, I'll let you off for that one slip up though. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir," All four of the others bowed and I followed their lead.

"You're all dismissed go to class," The principal then waved us away, "Except you Adrien and Alya tour Marinette."

The three of us nodded and I smiled as Alya began to drag me through the dark oak door of Mr Damocles' office. I couldn't wait to see what this school had to offer!

* * *

"And here's the dorms," Alya sighed as we finished my tour of the huge campus.

She had shown me all of the school from the office to the gardens and land around it. The library was huge and filled with several books written normally and in code! I couldn't wait to find out more about my clan and how exactly my powers could neutralise Akumas and feathers! She also told me about how the barrier worked and how we were allowed to go out of school every Saturday to explore Paris, which wasn't too far away. I looked up at the ceiling of the dorm and noticed the pattern was similar to the portal and sigh.

"Wow," I say speechless. The dorms were huge with two bedrooms, two beds in each room, a kitchen, bathroom and living room. The walls were decorated with the symbols of every miraculous clan there was. I stared at the symbols and placed my hand on the wall, tracing over the patterns. There was the Ladybug, Black cat, Fox, Turtle, Bee, Peacock, Moth, Viper, Rabbit, Dragon, Rooster, Dog, Pig, Mouse, Tiger, Horse, Monkey, Ox and Sheep. The windows were medium sized and gave a lovely view of the landscape. Everything was perfect! I then gasp in wonder as I suddenly realise the floor was covered in carpet. Maybe my dream of lazing about isn't short lived...

"You're in luck," Alya smiled breaking my thoughts, "You're sharing dorm with me, Adrien and Nino."

"Wait what?!" I looked at my friend in panic, "They're co-ed!" I was not expecting to share a dorm with guys. At home the only male I was around was my Uncle and even then, I barely saw him because he was in the bakery most of the time and if not I was at high school. I sigh contemplating my situation. But I guess it was better sharing with Adrien and Nino than someone I didn't know... I bet this was all set up. It had to be! Realising I was having a mental debate with myself, I composed myself and sighed.

"Well duh," Alya rolled her eyes playfully, "We're eighteen so Mr Damocles trusts us, no one really wants to look after a baby right now. But I understand where you're coming from. But nothing will happen. Though me and Nino have done it a couple of times.."

"Really?" I say jokingly, "Now I'm gonna have to listen to you guys all night! Just don't make a kid by accident."

"Hey! It's not like you won't do anything!" Alya laughed as I blushed, "Who knows, you might have some fun too!"

We both collapsed into laughter and I felt relief wash over me. There was a lot to take in with this school, from the large campus, to the timetable and rules. Everything was so new to me and I was scared of the huge change. The last time I'd had a huge change it ended with me losing someone important to me and I didn't want that happening again. I solemnly stare out of the window, lost in thought.

"Hey we've got break right now," Alya smiled getting out a notebook, "So do you feel like playing a game of truth or dare?"

"Why?" I asked. I could tell Alya wanted to delve deeper into what I knew and what I was like. She'd make a good reporter.

"Oh you know..." She shrugged, "Cause I want to get to know you! You're just so mysterious! And no-one's seen an actual Ladybug in years!"

"If that's all you want to know, I'll tell you what I know right now," I smile, "But be warned it is a sad tale not a happy one filled with songs and princesses." I wanted to ask her by what she meant by an _actual _Ladybug, but I just tossed my curiosity to the side. '_I'll tell Alya what I know first,'_ I mentally say, '_then I'll ask questions.'_

"I think I've got that Marinette," Alya laughed, "You don't seem like the average ditzy air-head who talks to animals and sings. But Chloe she's a good fit!"

We both then collapsed into laughter again before we were panting heavily. My face was red and my cheeks ached a bit from all the smiling and Alya looked like she was constipated. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy and content.

"Ok I'd better tell you now," I then spent the duration of our break telling Alya about those oh so distant years ago...

* * *

**Adrien**

"Adrien," Mr Damocles called me over to his desk. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Yes sir?" I say coming up to his desk. Something was up.

"Don't make a mistake you'll regret," Was his vague answer, "We now have a Ladybug in our school and I don't expect to hear of any fights between you two. I've heard of how they tend to act with the other. However you two don't seem to be like that... Just promise not to do anything serious."

"That's as easy," I smiled, "We haven't argued yet."

"Well that's interesting," The principal tapped his desk, "Not even quarrelled over idiotic things, like what weather's best or who's right?"

"Nope," Came my reply, "No bickering, name calling or even teasing."

"That is interesting," He went into one of his drawers and pulled out a notebook, "You are free to go."

I bowed and then left the principal's office, completely confused. If I was meant to be Marinette's enemy or opposite, shouldn't we fight? Unless the prophecy is real and we're destined to be together... Ha Ha yeah right Agreste dream on, that's not gonna happen. It's probably because we weren't raised by our own kind, so we most likely didn't pick up their stereotypes. But isn't it meant to come naturally? I ponder on the thought a bit longer until I hear two females arguing.

"You fat bitch!" Chloe seethed, "Don't tell me about your 'trip to America' cause we all know it's fucking fake!"

"At least I'm not a useless Bee who doesn't know shit!" Lila retaliated growling, her teeth showing and fists clenched.

"How dare you!" Chloe hissed her hand moving to her weapon.

"Care to take this outside," Lila smirked nodding to the door.

"Hell yes," Chloe smiled following the brunette outside.

I groan as I spot Lila and Chloe arguing turn into a fist-fight. It was probably over me...again. Then they'll fight like always and both get injured; then they'll both come crying to me saying how cruel the other is and beg me to deal with it. I face-palm as I hear the fight between them. These next few weeks are gonna be long. Sometimes I hate being a Black Cat all it seems to bring is bad luck and destruction...

* * *

**Marinette**

"Wow," Alya sat there speechless as I told her about my early childhood, "Hawkmoth chased the Ladybugs out. He said they attacked and he had no choice but to attack, not that we believed it. We all knew he was lying..."

"Yep," I say staring out a window imaging the market I used to explore as a toddler, "It was pretty traumatising."

Then a bell rang, indicating the end of break. I got out my time table and read what I had next.

"Combat practise," I read out. That wasn't too surprising really. We did have to have some sort of defence, even my auntie knew how to fight and she runs a bakery. The things war does to people...

"I've got that too!" Alya smiled dragging me out of the dorm to the main building. She led me down some halls and then into a room. It was a changing room and both males and females were in there. There were lockers with each pupils' name on it and benches for when they were changing. It was kind of weird for me to be in there with guys, but I didn't complain. _'It had to happen sooner or later,' _I thought to myself as Alya pushed me into the room.

I spotted Nino and Adrien in the far corner and blushed when I caught the sight of them both changing. Most girls were just stripping down to their panties and bra, not even feeling self-conscious of the males in there with them and same to them. I felt a tinge of discomfort and my cheeks turned slightly pink as we went into the corner of the room.

"Come on Mari," Alya dragged me to my locker and opened it for me.

I gasped in awe at my physical activity clothes. They were a Ladybug sports-bra, black gloves, red mask and black shorts with black thigh boots. Ok they were a little bit showy but it's not like I have anything to show, so I was cool with my outfit. I slipped out of my Ladybug suit and got my clothes out my locker. I saw a few guys were looking at me. Ok sure I didn't get any breasts yet, but my behind was looking quite good and I'm no stranger to guys staring at it. I blushed as I slipped the sports-bra over my head on fixed it over my flat chest, then I put my shorts and shoes on. I then tied my now dark blue hair in a ponytail and chuckled as Alya gawped at me.

"Girl how can you change that quickly!" She stared at me astonished. I guess not everyone changed in five minutes like I did.

"Well I grew up in Paris, so you had to prepare to wake up and have to get changed. You never knew when a raid would come," I shrugged, "But hey! Your outfit looks good."

"You think?" Alya looked down at her outfit. She wore an orange and white sports bra, fox ears, orange mask, black gloves with white shorts and black thigh boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, its wildness untamed and the tips fading from brown to red to white.

"Yeah!" I smile and then notice the other young adults filing out of the room, "It looks like everyone's going now."

"Well we'd better go out then," Alya sighed, "Come on Mari!"

I then followed my friend into combat training. The other students looked tough and I was small and timid compared to them. Hopefully self teaching had supplied me with enough knowledge to catch up with the rest...

* * *

The training room was large and open with pillars and beams, making it easier to attack from above or below. The walls were plain white and had a brick pattern and blue accents. There were mats all around a larger square mat. We were the put into groups of five and training began. I was put with Alya, Juleka and Rose since the groups were separated by gender. Juleka had long dark hair and a fringe that covered her right eye and Rose was the girl dressed in pink who told us to go to Mr Damocles.

"Hi!" Rose squealed, "I'm so happy to meet a Ladybug in real life! I began to think they were a myth."

"Yeah," Juleka sighed,"There's more tigers than you guys."

"Yeah," I blush,"Thanks..."

Juleka was a tiger and Rose was a pig, they both were the most powerful descendants of their clan and were from one of the twelve zodiac clans.

Combat training soon began and wasn't actually too hard. I'd taught myself most of the techniques the teacher was teaching today and I was able to fight well. Halfway during the lesson, the teacher asked us to get in line and wait for our name to be called.

"You will fight the person who's name is called with yours," The teacher instructed, "Ok, now Chloe and Lila!"

Chloe had a bruise on her cheek and scowled at the brunette. The brunette smirked and then winced in pain. The brunette had to be the one person Chloe hated more than me and I could see why by the glint in her eyes. The two women had rivals written all over their face.

The two girls went onto the mats. Both were looking vicious and I noticed that Lila was a Fox like Alya. She had olive green eyes and brown hair, but I noticed that she wasn't wearing the miraculous, meaning she couldn't use Mirage. Chloe swung first only to be swept off her feet by Lila who acted fast and held he flute at Chloe's neck. She reacted and used her power, Venom, causing Lila to be paralysed for a moment. Lila growled and played a song on her flute that caused Chloe to turn pale and collapse in fear. The fight was short and simple, but I could tell the girls were going to continue it after class.

"Well done Lila," Our teacher clapped, "Chloe you need to work on hand-to-hand combat, yes you need magic but you also need hand-to-hand as well."

"Yes sir," The blonde grumbled glaring at Lila, before going back into the line.

"Nino and Alya!"

The two immediately appeared on the mat. Nino looking apologetically at her and Alya glaring at him. The both drew their weapons and attacked in sync. Alya's flute clashed with Nino's shield. A large thud was heard. They struck again, this time Alya aiming low and Nino high. She manage to land a few blows but Nino was using his skill in defence to slowly wear Alya out. However she caught on and used her magic to create three other versions of herself.

"Mirage!" She played her flute and shot out three blasts making three clones. Each one was at his side hitting him.

"Shel-der!" He yelled using his magic. He made a shield that kept him protected from Alya's attacks. As long as the illusions didn't get harmed they would stay, but as soon as one fades the rest follow and she feels drained. She had to think fast because the clock was ticking and she could only hold an illusion for twenty minutes. Nino was struggling in his shield. He had to find a way to defeat all of the illusions and then he'd win since Alya would be exhausted before he was.

What if he made his shield explode? Yes it was perfect! He stood in the middle of his shield and signalled for it to explode. Alya realised too late and her illusions were destroyed leaving her a crumpled and exhausted pile on the mats.

"Well done Nino," The teacher smiled, "Good thinking. You too Alya but try to think faster."

They both returned to the line, Alya grimacing and grumbling and Nino looking triumphant. The teacher then called out several names until it was my turn.

"Marinette and Adrien!" He called. My heart raced in my chest as I went onto the mat. I saw Adrien on the other side, his expression unreadable. Of course we had to face each other! We're each other's opposite after all! I roll my eyes as I spot the other's anticipating the fight.

"Oh a Black Cat and Ladybug facing off!" A girl called Alix smiled, She was a rabbit descendant, "That's a one in a lifetime opportunity to witness!"

"Squish the bug!" Some chanted.

"Show that Alley Cat who's boss!" Others yelled.

I looked back at Adrien. We both didn't want to fight and we knew it. Everyone thought we were rivals when really we didn't know what the other was to to us. Were we acquaintances? Friends? I didn't know. _'It's just practise, it's just practise, it's just practise,'_ I repeated in my mind as I anticipated what would happen next.

The whistle blew and we began. We slowly walked round in a circle, me spinning my yo-yo and him his baton. We caught the others gaze and knew one of us had to win, but how? We were both equals when it came to power. He went in first, but I dodged and landed behind him. Then I tripped him up, only for him to grab my ankle and pin me down. I chuckled before kneeing him in the abdomen, causing him to roll off me and give me a chance to recover and think of a plan. I then trapped him using my weapon. So far we cancelled the other's attacks and hadn't needed to resort to our magic. So what could I do? I wasn't going to get far just attacking..

Just when I dragged him down I felt the wire of my weapon loosen. He got out. He lunged forward and hit me in the ribs. I held my chest as a slicing pain seized me. Ok maybe right now would've been a good time to have breasts. I looked around me trying to see what I could do. There was nothing...I had no option left but to use my magic, even if it would drain me completely.

"Lucky Charm!" I say and get a roll of tape. _'Tape?'_ I question in my mind, _'What's that gonna do?'_. I then spotted the beams all over the room and an idea went into my head.

"Tape!" I heard Chloe snicker, "What's that gonna do?"

"Oh you'll see," I smirked jumping onto a beam.

They all watched in silence as I went from beam to beam spreading the tape and gradually trapping Adrien. But I knew that once my plan was complete I'd of used all my energy and he would still be able to use his Cataclysm. Once I was done I jumped down and smirked at the Black Cat descendant. I knew he was going to use Cataclysm so I put a double layer over the entire trap I'd made, a few inches apart from the first initial layer. As I predicted he used Cataclysm but then he noticed the second layer.

"You got me," He smiled, "Guess you win?"

"Hey! I used my magic," I laughed, "I'm drained too. Plus I used it first!"

"Marinette?" He asked looking as if he was thinking deeply.

"Yeah," I say sleepily. I did feel a little-light headed and woozy now that think of it. Maybe it was just because I'd had a long day. Yeah it had to be.

"Does this make us friends or foes?" He looked at me, "Cause all this prophecy shit is confusing and everyone else assuming things isn't exactly helping."

"It can be whatever you want it to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I collapse from either fatigue or an unknown reason.

"Marinette!" Alya, Nino and Adrien yelled as I dropped.

"Shit," I mumbled before going out cold and letting the darkness engulf my vision...

* * *

**A/N:** **Cliffhanger...Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I've tried to make it as good as my ability will allow! Tell me what you think in reviews, I love getting you guys' opinions and the support really helps. **

**A few questions to think on! Will Mari be okay and what caused this? Am I a terrible person? Maybe...**

**Well find out next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alya**

I watched over my best-friend as she turned pale. After using her magic she'd passed out and now her condition was worsening. She's been unconscious for a few days and now I'm starting to worry, not even Ms Bustier knew what was happening. I watched as her rosy cheeks turned pale, her warm skin cold and her pink lips grey. I haven't seen anything like this and I was beginning to fear the worst. We were back in our dorm and I put her on her bed. She was tucked into the blankets and her hair was out. I held her hand and watched anxiously as her condition worsened by the hour.

"How's she doing?" Adrien asked.

"She's getting worse," I sigh watching as her chest slowly rose and fell, "Nino's searching the web for what she might have... I feel so helpless!"

"I know," Adrien sighed, "All we can do is watch as she gets worse. I wish one of us could do something..."

"I've got it!" Nino smiled brandishing his phone and breaking the atmosphere, "She's got L.A.M **L**ate. **A**dulthood. **M**agic-sickness."

"Meaning?" I roll my eyes at him. Sometimes he forgot we all weren't constant web surfers like him.

"She's changing on the inside and because it's happening so late she's getting ill," He sighed knitting his brows, "It's common in powerful Ladybugs. She'll be like this for a few more days or hours."

"Great," I yawn already tired from watching her all day, "Guess we'll all take it in shifts."

I then heard a small whimper and turned to see dark red and black lines appear over Mari's face, arms, legs and abdomen. Marinette winced in pain and the cried out as she kicked the blankets off herself. "No Mommy don't go! Don't leave me!" I grabbed her and held her close in a hug. She gasped, her eyes still closed and tears sprung from her closed eyes. She must be having a rough time in there.

"I-I just want you back!" She cried, "I don't know why Hawkmoth had to do this to me! I don't know what to do! Just please...come back." The last two words were whispered. I could sense the pain and struggle she was feeling just from her words and sighed.

"You're safe Mari," I say rocking back and forth, "Me, Nino and Adrien will look after you."

The guys gasped in shock at my suggestion, but didn't protest, they kinda looked proud by what I'd said.

"She's right," Nino shrugged.

"Yeah," Adrien smiled.

She stirred again and then hummed in content. "That's nice," She sighed settling back down, "Tell Adrien we can be friends if he wants. This whole prophecy and stereotype shit is confusing anyway." I immediately look at the blonde and see him blush. I brushed off the feeling to tease him and then laid the girl back down, tucking her in, before deciding to tease him anyway.

"So that's what you were talking about after your fight," I smirked, "So why'd you wanna be her friend?" I had a feeling it was something to do with the prophecy but I didn't say a thing, after all Mari herself said it was confusing. I was just interested in uncovering a new scoop and proving both of those prissy bitches, Chloe and Lila, wrong.

"Well it's like everyone expects us to be enemies," He began, "And well...I definitely didn't grow up around the other Black Cats so I don't have their stereotypes." I thought about his answer for a bit before replying.

"Yeah I agree," I smile, "Mari didn't exactly grow up with her people either and learnt everything she knows from a book. I guess you both don't have it in you to hate the other."

"You two are more alike than different," Nino added nodding, "Maybe the stereotypes are just based on history. The two clans haven't seen the other for over a hundred years now."

"That's a lie, remember Tikki and Plagg," I mumbled, "I've caught them snogging a couple of times. Don't let them fool you."

"Yeah we all know," Adrien chuckled, "But they don't really count. They're kwamis." His mentor was indeed the glutenous Plagg and sometimes I've heard him say he wished he had a different mentor, until the lazy thing taught him things other kwamis, like mine, would over look.

"Tikki's not too bad," I smiled, "But Plagg is just a downright ass hole." I remembered the time Plagg made me clean the whole dining room after I 'accidentally' threw his Camembert in the bin. I swear all he cares about is his smelly cheese. That and his sessions with Tikki.

"You got that right," Adrien chuckled.

The three of us then spent the rest of their day looking after Mari and dissing some of our teachers. We prank called other dorms, watched some shitty posts on the school blog and even made a pizza with the most disgusting toppings and ate it, cause Nino dared us to. By midnight we'd all passed out, exhausted.

"Night guys," I yawned.

"Night," Adrien sighed.

"Ditto," Nino yawned. We really did have fun over those few hours, even if we were watching Mari.

* * *

**Marinette**

My mind flickers with images of my past and the scene that keeps repeating is the one scene I dread. It was torture watching the heart wrenching scene over and over, only to remember experiencing it. To remember crying and holding on for dear life, only to be separated from her no matter what I did. Every time it happens I cry out in longing and pain and I see and feel more red and black lines appear on my skin. They burned and tingled and I tried to scratch at them, only to get cuts and bruises.

I was stuck in the blank void I called my mind and the scene was my only company. I would cry out every hour and my friends would comfort me until I settled down. I could hear my friends conversing about me and I wished to just wake up and tell them I was ok, but there was a barrier keeping me from them. It was like an invisible wall, keeping me away but staying hidden and stronger than my own will power. For the past few days I'd been trying to fight, to just get past the wall, but now I'm considering if I should just give up and succumb to my fate. It'll be nice dying in my mind. A nice peaceful death...

I groan in defeat and notice as a new memory plays. I hadn't seen it before or even remotely thought of it, but it was mine. I stared intently at the direction it was in. Maybe it was a sign...

_I watched as the little three year old me ran about doing the tiniest of spells and helping insects find homes. I saw my mother smile while watching me play that afternoon. It was nice a gentle breeze with a few clouds dotted her and there. We were in the woods, not too far off from our home, and had spent the day by the stream. The sun then began to set and she picked me up and held me close as she brought me inside. The sky darkened, rain fell and thunder clapped outside._

_"Aggh!" I screamed as I heard it roar, cowering on the couch, "I don't like it! Make it stop!"_

_"It's okay my little bug," My mother hugged me, sitting next to me, "It's only thunder. We can make it come to places but it's the Black Cat's job to take it away."_

_"Is it?" I say looking at the storm outside._

_"Yes," She sighed looking at the storm as well, "We make things and they destroy them. It's our way of life."_

_"Then I'm going to marry a Black Cat and then I won't have to be scared of thunder anymore!" I say determined._

_"I know you will," My mother hugged me close and kissed the top of my head, "You'll marry a Black Cat and live happily ever after..."_

_"No!" I say giggling, "**We'll** live happily ever after!" I hug my mother and kiss her on her cheek._

_"Yes, we'll live happily ever after," She chuckled but she didn't look at me, she looked at the storm, her sapphire blue eyes glistening as she looked into the distance._

I feel tears prick at my eyes as I watch the memory fade. It was meant to be a happy memory, but I saw the underlying sadness. My mother knew she was going to disappear and probably die, that's why she trained me so early and that's why she always told me the same story of me living happily ever after, but not her...because she knew she wouldn't be there.

I suddenly felt a surge of energy go through me and I felt like I was waking up. I didn't want to though. I wanted to stay in the darkness and die there, to be engulfed by the very thing I was trying to escape a few minutes ago. But I was going back to the waking world no matter what I did.

_'__Fulfil your destiny my little bug," I heard her voice say, "Do what even I couldn't do."_

I smile as I feel myself being brought back to consciousness, I can already feel a change. Maybe waking up and facing Hawkmoth won't be so hard now...

"_Don't worry maman," I whisper into the darkness, "I won't let you down."_

_"I know you won't my little bug," She smiled as I saw her image one more time._

I shielded my eyes as a the void became brighter. I then felt a shocking coldness as if I'd just jumped into ice-cold water and I could tell I was waking up.

* * *

I sat up and looked around me. Alya, Nino and Adrien had all fallen asleep and were in the weirdest positions, with Alya beside Nino in bed and Adrien on the floor looking like he'd fallen onto the floor. I chuckled as I heard Alya sleep talking about making the biggest scoop in history. That seemed just like her. I turn over and feel immense pain in my chest as I lay on my front.

"Ow!" I yell waking all three of them up. That was odd since I didn't usually feel pain there since I was flat as a board. I brushed it to the side as I thought it must've been from when I was hit in the ribs.

"Mari!" They all smile hugging me immediately.

Nino and Adrien retract suddenly. I look down at my chest and then know why. Since when did I have boobs?

"What?!" I jump back startled by my own chest, "How did I get a rack like this in a few days?!"

"Yeah!" Alya playfully pouted, "It took me a whole summer to get mine! No fair!"

"You're still attractive to me Alya," Nino smirked kissing her. She kissed him back starting a make-out session. I shuddered as I heard them moan, groan and whimper. The sight alone was enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I noticed Adrien had slipped out before they got heated. That was a pretty smart idea. Now I have to hear this, unless I get out of the room. But I was a bit too tired for that. So I tried for the next best option.

"Why'd you have to do this right now?!" I moan, "Hell why'd you have to do this so openly!? I've just recovered from whatever illness I had and you guys make out?!"

"We love to party what else can we say?" Alya replied before going back to kissing her boyfriend, "Just wait until you hook up with someone."

I heard my stomach rumble and I could feel myself begging to eat. When was the last time I ate? A few days ago probably. But I was too tired to do anything. But tired as I was I needed to eat.

"Well I'm hungry," I say getting up and noticing I'd grown a few inches and my breasts had definitely made me look more developed. My hips had widened given me an hourglass figure and I noticed that I was a lot more developed than I was earlier. Great. Next will be periods.

I took a step forward and then heard a rip sound and knew that was probably my clothes. Shit. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it round me while I found some clothes that would fit me in my drawers. I found an off the shoulder top and denim skirt and decided to make do with them, since the rest of my clothes were too small. _'I'll have to use a spell on them later,'_ I thought as I grabbed the skirt and top, _'Or go shopping on Saturday, or maybe make my own...'_

I went into the bathroom and dropped the blanket. I saw that the only piece of clothing that survived was my sports-bra but even that was near tearing. My shorts had a rip down the middle and my gloves were near tearing. Luckily my shoe size didn't change. I sigh and put on my clothes and come out feeling strange and hungry. Alya and Nino had stopped making out and Alya was the only one left in the room. She was at the desk looking over a book, her hair ruffled and sleeve hanging over her shoulder.

Now that I looked closer, she was looking at a pink and black book that looked a lot like my design book. But I put that somewhere safe. It must be a coincidence right?

"What's that?" I say coming up to her and looking over her shoulder and then gasped, "Are those m-my designs!?"

"Yeah!" Alya smiled, "You've got talent girl!"

"You really think so?" I say becoming timid, usually when I showed a person my designs they said they were nice but way too colourful. That's war time Paris for you. My idol Gabriel Agreste said my work was nice, but he went missing a while ago with his wife Emilie and since then Paris became bleak when it came to fashion. I sigh at the memory of the day fashion became dark and morbid.

"Yeah!" Alya smiled taking pictures of the designs, "They're so creative and unique! Could you make me an outfit?!"

"Of course!" I smile, pleased to have a fan, "I'll start designing right away!" And it was true. I've been itching to do some designing for a while and I was going crazy without doing my passion. I thought I'd never touch a needle, thread or sewing machine again after the Agreste's disappearances.

Then there was a knock on the door and we both stopped talking. If it was Nino or Adrien they would've just came in. I wonder who it is...

"Can I come in girls," A calm yet wise sounding voice asked.

"Of course, Tikki," Alya smiled as a young woman opened the door, "Marinette this is Tikki. She's the school's Ladybug mentor or Kwami as you might call her."

"Tikki?" I say looking at the woman a bit longer, "As in Tikki the Ladybug Kwami?"

I'd read tales about her in the book, but I'd never seen a picture or even anything that suggested about how she looked. I began to think she was a aspect that died with the Ladybugs.

"Yes," She giggled, "Or at least I used to go by that. A long time ago... though I don't remember it exactly."

"Wait so you're really a Ladybug?!" Alya's eyes widened in joy.

"Well in a way yes," Tikki sighed, "It's a bit complicated. Kwamis are like the descendants except we guard the miraculous and guide the clans. However I was born a Ladybug."

"So you're not magical?" Alya scratched her head, "Okay now I'm just confused."

"She is," I say smiling, "But the difference with kwamis is that they're as old as the clan they belong to. They get reincarnated after another dies and keeps the memories of the older lives and are our mentors."

"Oh," She smiled getting it, "So you're like wiser versions of us?"

"Yes," Tikki smiled fondly, "Anyway I came here because I heard Marinette here is feeling better. So I thought we should get acquainted since I'll be her mentor."

"You're my mentor?!" I say nearly fainting in awe, "I'm being trained and guided by Tikki?! Oh God this is a dream come true! I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Tikki smiled, "I've heard you're just like your mother and she turned out great. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! What do you guys think? Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for pointing out one of my chapters were switched with All Because of Ice-Cream. I fixed the error! So hope you guys enjoy!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Chapter 7

Tikki led me to a classroom on the West side of the school. It had a red door and had many ancient and important things hung on its walls. I recognised some of the hangings as previous descendants of my family tree and I felt intrigued, by how Tikki had found these pieces of information. I'd been searching for years for anything that would give me a clue as to what my past was, but the closest I got was what my grandfather allowed me to see.

"Excuse me Tikki," I say sitting down at a single desk, "But where did you get these posters and things. I've been looking for them for years."

"They're from when I evacuated the island," Tikki sighed her blue eyes shining, "I've kept them with me and guarded them with my life."

"Oh," I blink. That was a really plausible reason, I'm surprised it didn't catch me earlier, "Anyway what is a mentor?" I ask sort of confused, "I thought I'd go to this school for lessons not one-on-one time. No offence."

"Well," Tikki began, "You have lessons but at the start and end of the school day you talk to your mentor. Us kwamis went into hiding at the same time as the descendants and we all fled to the school. We then became mentors and guide the students here."

"That's a lot of history," I say speechless, "All I remember is having to leave at the age of three with my mother when Hawkmoth invaded. I remember a few names and faces but I never met you."

"You wouldn't have anyway," Tikki sighed fixing her bun, "I was always outside of the island helping the other kwamis. But I think closer to the evacuation I spent more time at home with my family and my...It's gone. I don't remember."

"Remember what ?" I ask looking at the kwami intently.

"Someone very special to me," She looked out of the window her eyes glistening. Suddenly realisation hits me. I've seen that somewhere before. But where? On the island? Probably not. My Auntie? Perhaps. No it had to be one of my older teachers from Paris. But was it?

"Anyway," Tikki cleared her throat breaking my train of thought, "It's almost curfew. You should head back to your dorm. It was nice meeting you Marinette."

"You too Tikki," I smile getting up from my seat.

Now that I thought about it she looked a lot like my mother. She had red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a light complexion and her lips were pink. But she couldn't be! Could she? She looked way too young, plus she'd remember me if she was my mother. But something about her seemed familiar. Once again my concentration was broken by something: the bell ringing.

"Well I should go," I say opening the door.

"You should," Tikki nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Yes you will," I smile walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"So?" Alya hugged me as I came in, "How was it?!"

"It was great!" I say hugging her back, "Tikki's really nice."

"Of course she is!" Alya let go and began to drag me towards the living room, "She's the opposite of Plagg the biggest asshole in the history of assholes!"

"Oh," I say slightly confused, "Who is Plagg?"

"Adrien's mentor," Alya practically rolled her eyes, "If you can call the lazy bastard one. All he does is laze about, meet with Tikki and more or less eat his stinky cheese."

"That sounds annoying to deal with," I say quietly.

"Sure is," Alya winked, "I had to clean the lunch hall once for 'accidentally' throwing out his cheese."

"That's harsh," I shudder at the thought of ever having to do that.

"It is," She sighed, "Now come on it's movie night! We're watching horrors!"

She then began to drag me through the door, when I began to feel the tingle of a blush rise to my cheeks for some unknown reason. I didn't know what triggered it, but I blushed all the same.

"I-I'm not s-so sure," I begin to stutter, "Yeah! I've had a long day. I just need sleep to. I mean to sleep. Night Alya! Tell the guys I didn't feel too well."

"Ok girl," Alya looked at me before letting me go to our room, "Just don't complain about missing some good horrors."

"I won't," I call back.

I head into the room and let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Why did I blush at the thought of watching horrors? Was it because they're scary? No I've watched a few with some old friends. Then it had to be the thought of watching it with the others. I didn't mind watching something with Alya though, and Nino was cool too. So was it Adrien? No it couldn't be! I might just be tired like I said. After all it's not like I have a crush on him or anything. Or do I?

I groan in frustration as I get changed into my pyjamas and get into bed. Why was my life so complicated all of a sudden?! First it was my mother, then meeting the others, next was this whole Tikki thing and now how I feel towards Adrien. What's next?! I keep puzzling over my situations until I drift off to sleep, dreaming a world that was way less complicated than this one.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Alya's alarm clock went off and I jumped out of bed. Alya groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses. She blinked a few times before yawning and deciding to speak.

"Morning girl," Alya got out of bed, "We've got a long day ahead of us. The big test's in a few weeks and class is gonna be brutal. But with your knowledge you'll be fine."

"Really?" I say stretching, "I just started and I feel so weird."

"Trust me," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "If anyone can do well it's you. Plus with that book, you've got all of the answers!"

"True," I say pretending to think, "But I can't think on an empty stomach. Let's eat something before we start the day."

"We should," Alya nodded heading towards the door, "Adrien makes killer bacon anyway and Nino makes heavenly pancakes so we better hurry before they eat them all."

"They can cook?" I raise a brow, the two boys didn't strike as the type who cooked.

"Yeah. We have cooking lessons here, but only for the first two years," Alya explained as we both went to the kitchen.

When we got there we found Adrien cooking bacon and Nino making pancakes as Alya had said. By the smell I could tell it was delicious and I could feel my stomach starting to rumble.

"Told you," Alya whispered sitting down at the table, "Tomorrow's our turn and I'm not too good at cooking, which is ironic because my mum's the school's head chef."

"Wow," I whisper back,"Don't worry. Growing up in a bakery gave me some skills like making croissants."

"You're a life saver," Alya smiled making me laugh.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Nino looked at us,both in stitches.

"N-nothing," I manage to get out before starting again.

"Yeah we're just laughing at how bad we are at cooking!" Alya sighed wiping a tear, "Well how bad I am."

"Oh really?" Adrien eyed us a mischievous glint in his eyes, "So Alya are you so bad at cooking you'd burn toast."

"Probably," She shrugged.

This got me and Nino laughing more.

"What about...baked beans?" Nino asked.

"Yep," Alya nodded, "I've done that before."

"Whoa so you're telling me you probably burnt ice-cream," I say looking at Alya.

"I did," Alya blushed a bit, "I tried making an ice-cream sundae once and thought to put it in the microwave. It didn't end well..."

The three of us burst out laughing, while Alya looked at us all. She looked a little pissed at us, but didn't say anything until we finished.

"But can perfect Adrien really chat?" She shrugged, "He thought you cooked rice in the oven!"

Nino and I laughed while the blonde blushed. I guess this was her way of getting back at us.

"And Nino but a chicken leg in a blender!" Alya continued, "A blender! Even I'm not that stupid."

Adrien and I laughed this time and Nino blushed, but looked cool with it all the same.

"What about you Marinette?" Adrien looked at me, "You must've done one stupid thing in the kitchen."

"Well..." I think for a moment before answering, "I got flour all over my face once and thought that if I jumped in the oven I'd turn into a cake."

The three of them burst out laughing.

"That must've been adorable though!" Alya smiled.

"Yeah a tiny Mari running to the oven and saying 'I'm gonna be a cake now!'" Adrien sighed.

"That has to be the cutest kitchen fail," Nino agreed before looking at his watch, "Shit! We've got half an hour till school..."

I didn't wait for Nino to finish his sentence I sprinted out of the kitchen and to my and Alya's room and got out my Ladybug outfit and got to the bathroom first. I locked the door, stripped down and then got into the shower. Not a second after I heard pounding on the door.

"Open up it's the FBI!" Nino yelled.

"Too bad I'm in the shower!" I yell back.

"Marinette I swear I'll kill you if you don't hurry up!" I heard Alya yell from the other side of the door.

"Fine just give me a minute!" I shout back and I stayed true to my word. After a minute I stopped the shower, dried myself and managed to get my underwear on before Alya pounded on the door again.

"Marinette hurry up!" She sounded panicky.

"Fine!" I say wrapping the towel round me and opening the door.

"Finally," Nino sighed, but I knew he was just worried about being late.

I ran past the two as they argued on who should go next and almost made it to my and Alya's room when I bumped into Adrien.

"Argh!" We both yell as we drop to the ground. He fell first and I fell on top of him. '_Great,' _I mentally face-palm,'_As if not to make my morning any worse.'_ What made it worse was I was in my underwear with only a towel around me.

"Sorry," I say getting off him and blushing.

"No it's fine," He replied blushing as well.

We just kinda stood there awkwardly until my brain remembered what I was doing before I bumped into him.

"I gotta go," I say dashing to my room.

I sigh as I close the door behind me, my blush still across my cheeks. _'That was awkward,'_ I think as I put my Ladybug suit on. It was way more showy now, the spandex showing off my curves and breasts. I sigh as I see how I look in the mirror. As if today wasn't going to be hard enough already...

* * *

"Good morning Marinette," Tikki smiled as I came into her classroom. Adrien's class was next to mine and Alya and Nino's were across the hall, so I felt some comfort.

"Morning Tikki," I smile back sitting at my desk. She had her hair out and wore a black and red dress. She wore pink lip gloss and silver earrings.

"So today we're just going to go over purifying akumas and using Lucky Charm," Tikki got up from her desk and went over to the mat in the middle of the room, "Show me what you know already."

I walked over to the mat and got my yo-yo out. I channelled all of my magic energy into the weapon until a light pink light could be seen. I then recited the words "No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" I then did the movement and Tikki nodded in approval.

"Well you've got De-evilising down," She stated, "Now using Lucky Charm."

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled as I used my gift. A pencil then landed in my hand and Tikki smiled at me.

"Well you've got all the basics down," She shrugged, "But you'll need to practise them more. You need to be able to use them more than once without feeling drained in order to defeat Hawkmoth."

"Oh," I say thinking it would be harder to achieve the ability to face Hawkmoth, "So I'll have to practise the spells everyday?"

"Yes for an hour," Tikki replied smiling, "Now let's go over some spells and strategies."

We spent the rest of the hour session going over spells and strategies known only to the Ladybugs that helped to gain and advantage over the enemy. By the time the bell rang for transition, I actually felt like I could do what everyone expected me to do and felt as if I could take on the world. I bid Tikki goodbye and left the class. I felt fine, until I spotted Lila flirting with Adrien.

* * *

Lila was flirting with Adrien and he looked pretty uncomfortable. I didn't know what came over me, but I clenched my fists and grumbled something under my breath. I heard footsteps behind me and saw a smug Alya walking towards me.

"Hey," I say pretending I didn't just feel a tinge of anger or jealousy towards the scene I just witnessed.

"Hey girl," Alya said back, a smug smile on her face,before whispering, "Since when did you care so much about what people do with Adrien?"

"I don't know!" I say getting everyone around us's attention," Sorry!" "I think I have a crush on him," I whisper back sighing, "I've never been like this before and well...I think it was his kindness that attracted me. That sounds stupid. Just ignore everything I just said."

"As if I would girl," Alya smiled playfully punching me, "My ships sailing! Now let's get to class before Ms Bustier gives us detention."

"Yeah let's go," I say walking with Alya towards class.

I looked behind me to see Adrien trying to get to class. Lila remained adamant and all I could do was watch as the blonde struggled to get away from the brunette. Then in an instant our eyes caught the other's gaze and I'm sure I blushed. I saw him give me a small smile before going back to dealing with Lila. But I couldn't smile back. My mind was too busy gushing over how he smiled at me! How he actually smiled at me and not Lila! What am I thinking! I'm a Ladybug not anything else, we're opposites! But is it so wrong to have a small crush? I guess not.

I spent the duration of getting to class pondering over my possible crush on Adrien and whether he'd return my feelings. Alya just looked at me every once in a while before breaking the silence.

"Girl you have a crush," She smiled knowingly, "Don't even try to deny it."

"As if!" I brush it to the side, "I'm a Ladybug, he's a Black Cat. We'd never be romantically involved, simple as." I sigh as the reality of my words sink in. He's a Cat and I'm a Ladybug we'll never be together, even if we both feel the same way...

* * *

The bell rang just as Alya and I burst into class. Everyone had found their seats and Alya dragged me to her desk. She sat directly behind Adrien and Nino and I was her desk buddy. Behind us was a guy called Ivan, who was an Ox; across from us were Mylene, a mouse, and Alix, a rabbit; in front of them were Chloe and Sabrina, a dog; behind Alix and Mylene were Kim and Max; and in the final row was Juleka and Rose, the girls from practise and Lila and Nathaniel, a sheep.

Ms Bustier, our teacher who was also a Horse descendant, stood at the front of the class. She was about to start the lesson when Adrien burst in with Lila not too far behind. Chloe scowled at the sight, but hid her feelings well from the others.

"What are you two doing here so late?" Ms Bustier eyed her two students.

"Plagg held me back again," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you Lila?" Ms Bustier eyed the brunette.

"I-I," She was silent for a moment before continuing, "I was helping a student get to the infirmary. They twisted their ankle."

"That's not a real reason miss," Chloe smirked as the brunette growled, "She was busy trying to delay Adrien from getting to class. Ask anyone in here."

"Is that true Lila?" Ms Bustier looked at the now upset Fox descendant.

"No," She replied standing firm, "I was helping a student."

"She wasn't," Sabrina chimed in, "I can prove it."

She then nodded to Max and he played the school security camera footage onto the whiteboard. It showed an uncomfortable Adrien and a very flirtatious Lila. Ms Bustier looked at the screen in shock.

"Lila Rossi," She looked at the young woman, displeased, "You have an hour detention after school for lying to a teacher and forcing yourself onto another student."

"That's no fair miss!" The brunette protested, "I didn't do anything except talk!"

"Well you did lie," Chloe smiled looking at the brunette.

"Ugh!" She growled at the blonde, "I'll get you back for this." She then sat in her seat and stayed silent for the remainder of the lesson.

"Ok class," Ms Bustier sighed composing herself, " today we're going to learn about the history of the nineteen miraculous clans."

A groan went around the class as they heard the subject we'd be learning of. It must've been really boring to them I guess.

"But this time we'll have more insight on the Ladybugs," Ms Bustier smiled getting the classes attention, "Marinette grew up there so she should know a little more than we do. Am I right Marinette?"

"Well yes," I nod feeling everyone's gaze on me, "I did grow up there but I don't remember much, everything I learned was from a book my mother gave me."

"You mean the Guardian's book!" Max looked at me, "Every kwami owns one except Tikki. Apparently she gave it to someone very special to her."

"So how did _Marinette_ get one?" Chloe looked at Ms Bustier, "She's not a kwami."

"No she isn't but her mother must've been related to one," Ms Bustier replied, "However all of the powerful clan families own one because of their status."

"So it's like an heirloom?" Sabrina asked eagerly.

"Sort of," Ms Bustier replied, "Do you know how your mother got this book Marinette?"

"No," I reply, "She told me it was passed through the generations."

"Well I guess that's the end of that mystery," Alya sighed, "Now can we please go over the history of the clans? We're all itching to hear about the Ladybugs!"

She was met by a bunch of nods and 'yeah that's trues'. I just sat there a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Well if Marinette doesn't mind she could tell us about her clan," Ms Bustier smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I give a shy smile. _'What did I just do?' _I thought as I stood up and went to the front of my class. How was I gonna get out of this one?!

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter! Thanks for all the support guys and I'll update soon, soon being around Friday, till then I hope you guys read and review!**

**D.L.D**


	9. Chapter 8

"It all started long ago," I begin. I didn't get to finish speaking though because an alarm went off. The sound they made was so deafening that Ms Bustier's shouting was barely audible. Everyone jumped out of their seats and went into ready position. I could tell from their faces they were either scared senseless or ready to fight to the death. Something else told me this wasn't a drill and a real, life-threatening situation was occurring, and that something told me it had something to do with Hawkmoth...

"Ok class," Ms Bustier clapped her hands gathering our attention, "This isn't a drill. An akuma's gotten into the barrier and is heading towards the school. Alya, Nino and Adrien we need you to hold it back, while Marinette purifies it."

The other three nodded, while I stood there just blinking. Me? Purify the akuma? I barely managed to escape the test room back in Paris! How could I take down an akuma?!

"Marinette?!" Chloe shrieked, "What about me?! I'm one of the top four!"

She expressed all my shock in that one statement. In that one word: Marinette. I was just Marinette, not a heroine or legend like Tikki or my mother. I wasn't special, or powerful. I wasn't even trained! How could I do this?! Why did it have to be me? Sure I can purify akumas but who says I can fight one. Then a voice of reason cuts into my doubt: But I'm the only person with that ability and I have to fulfil the responsibility that comes with it. I smile to myself as I think that. I am special and I've prepared for this, well I hope... My thoughts were then broken by Ms Bustier talking again.

"That's why we need you here Chloe," Ms Bustier sighed, "We've seen footage of Marinette fighting an akuma beforehand and only she can purify it, that's why she's on the field. Plus we need you back here in case the akuma gets further than the fields."

"Fine," The blonde grumbled, "But if it gets past the fields it won't be my fault."

"It won't Chloe," Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, "You saw how Marinette can fight. Plus she's got Alya, Nino and me. We'll be fine."

"Ok, but only cause you said so Adrikins," She smiled and then turned to me, "You better purify that akuma or you'll face my wrath."

"I'll do my best?" I say half questioning myself. I knew she was only grumpy because she didn't get to _show off _in front of anyone. Not that she didn't already...

"You'd better," She said turning her back on me.

"Ok lets go to the panic room!" Ms Bustier ordered her students into a line.

"No fair!" Alix whined, "I want to help! They could use Bunix's help!"

Bunix was her code name for stealth practise. I hadn't gotten mine yet and Adrien, Alya and Nino didn't tell me theirs. I wonder what mine would be...Spots? No too doggy. Bug? Ew! I didn't really know but I did know I had to focus on the task at hand. I tune back into the chaos that was unfolding before me.

"Yes but they've got it covered for now," Ms Bustier sighed looking stressed, "Now lets focus on getting the class to safety."

"Fine!" A group who wanted to fight as well mumbled as they all filed out of class.

Alix winked at us, Lila snarled, Chloe glared, Sabrina smiled and so did Juleka, Max and Nathaniel, Mylene gave us a thumbs up, Ivan grunted and Kim waved as they left the room.

"Good luck guys!" Rose called once they were all out of the room. The last voice to come from the once full room.

Then we were left all alone. Just us four facing a dangerous and possibly blood thirsty akuma. It was once the class left my fear and panic kicked in...

* * *

Once all of my class left I let out a big sigh of relief and collapsed onto my knees, causing the others to look at me. My legs had been shaking like jelly for the past few minutes and once I wasn't around so many people, I buckled. I look at the others' faces and see Alya and Nino looking confused, while Adrien looked concerned. I blushed and felt my heart rate increase. Maybe I should've done that at another time...

"Sorry," I gave a small smile, "It's just I've never faced an akuma, except from in the test room in Paris and that was a simulation."

"Which you defeated!" Alya squealed, "You practically whooped its ass!"

"Yeah but that was simulated, not real," I whisper, suddenly feeling small. I'd never felt like this before, even when we were evacuating. This was all so new to me...

"You'll be fine Marinette," Adrien helped me back up to my feet, "Real or not you defeated that akuma. We've never faced one either, so we're all in the same boat."

"He's right dude," Nino sighed looking out of the window. He stood there for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock, "It spotted us dudes! And it looks like its approaching fast!"

"Wait what?!" Alya rushed to the window, her brows frowning in confusion, while Adrien helped me stand up straight. I gave him a smile as thanks before looking over at the window.

I caught a flash of midnight black hair, skin that looked like the stars in the night sky and a face that looked sour. They were right, the akuma was here and it was coming fast.

"Guys we should go..." I say pointing to the door.

"Yeah we should," Adrien agreed his voice sounding a little nervous, "Alya? Nino?"

"Just a sec dudes," Nino protested.

"Yeah this'll be a major scoop on the school blog!" Alya squealed getting her phone out. As if on cue the akuma began to vent.

"They did this to me!" It yelled, "And you all watched as I suffered! As he...he turned me into something I wasn't! And all you 'heroes' just watched, doing nothing! Now I'll take back what you took from me!"

Before any of us could react, the akuma burst through the wall as a rhino. Bricks, debris and dust went everywhere. I felt a few small hard objects fall against me and tried to dodge as best I could. From the smoky atmosphere, I heard the trample of its hooves and sharp exhale of its breath. I coughed as my vision was temporarily taken by the cloud created by the dust. I'd lost sight of the other three a few seconds after the akuma rammed itself into the wall. Everything was so blurred now and it didn't help that my heart was pounding inside my chest. Sweat began to form on my brow and I felt so alone and useless. I began to shrivel up into a small ball, letting the gradual darkness take over my vision. I Curled up into a ball and sat on the ground, feeling completely helpless like a lamb about to be slaughtered. Why did I have to be chosen?! It was a huge mistake. Maybe I'm just a mistake! Tears fell onto the floor beneath me as I sat there, giving up all hope.

Everything was still and all I could hear was the desperate sobs coming from myself. My tears ran down my cheeks, making my face damp and I felt as if something was always tugging me into the darkness. I tuck my head into my arms and sit in a ball for minutes before breaking down into a crumpled mess. I've failed everyone! For all I know the akuma could've killed everyone while I sat here crying like a child. My head fills with all these degrading thoughts and I fall victim to every single one. A thousand years could've passed and it would've felt like a million to me...

Suddenly, I heard a small clatter behind me and jumped at the sound, my tears stopping instantly as I gasped. There was nothing but darkness in either direction and my mind began to trick me into thinking something was hiding out there, waiting to get me and drag me away. After all the akuma could easily hide in the pitch black twilight zone it had created in the school because of its night sky complexion. I whipped around, anyway, only to be met by darkness and blurred vision, just as I'd expected. I felt so small and useless and the feeling was way worse than being alone or facing my deepest fears. It felt like something sinister slowly consuming your mind and soul until you lost all sense of who you were. I needed to feel someone else's presence just anyone's to feel sane or even comfort. I needed to find my friends. I needed to find some sort of comfort, however small it may be.

"Alya?!" I called out, hoping to get a response, "Nino?! Adrien?!"

At first I was met by silence but then I spotted two neon green eyes in the darkness. They were bright and were hard to miss, however something seemed familiar about them. I couldn't put a finger on it though... I whimpered as I watched the two bright green eyes approach me through the darkness. They were like a fire in the never ending pit of darkness that the akuma created, they felt safe and warm, but also dangerous if I came too close. Instinctively, I crawl away. My legs quiver as I shakily shuffle backwards, until I hit something hard. My head pounded from the pain from hitting the thing I was backed against: A wall. I cower in fear as the eyes come closer. I wasn't ready to die yet... but I could tell this was it. I was done for and the whole world would pay for my mistakes...

"Alya!" I yell in panic, as a desperate final plea for help, "Nino! Adrien!"

"Marinette it's me," Adrien whispered. His voice was directly in front of me. But the green eyes were as well, but I'd noticed they'd stopped coming closer and blinked as his voice said this. But that couldn't be possible, I was sure the akuma's eyes were those ones. Plus I thought he was taken by the akuma and it was trying to trick me into falling in its trap. Unless his eyes are the ones I'm backing away from... I am such an idiot.

"Adrien?" I ask into the darkness, dumbfounded.

"The one and only," I could hear the smirk in his voice, before he sounded sheepish, "I guess I should've told you about my eyes? Sorry."

"It's fine," I smile, "Do you know where Alya and Nino are?" Like I said they went missing not long after the akuma broke the wall down.

"No," He sighed, "I think the akuma got them. Luckily I have night vision and they didn't get us."

"Yeah for you and me, I guess, with the second point," I laugh, "So how are we meant to find them if the akuma creates darkness wherever it goes? Let alone purify it!"

"Do you trust me?" Adrien spoke.

"Seriously," I nearly face-palmed, "Are you quoting Aladdin?"

"Ignore that," I could tell he was blushing, "No seriously do you trust me?"

"Yeah but w-" I suddenly felt a strong warm arm warp round me and the warmth of someone behind me. I could tell he was carrying me from the sudden heat increase and blushed, "Really?! I can walk you know!"

"Yeah but you can't see," He teased, "Plus it's way quicker."

"Sure it is," I rolled my eyes, "So do you know what direction the akuma went in?"

"I think it headed towards the panic room," He replied still looking around, "Though I don't know for sure."

"Great," I groaned. Like I said earlier, today can't possibly get worse or harder... "Well we'd better find the others and then purify that akuma!"

"Panic room it is!" Adrien began to run forwards, me still in his arms.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the panic room, although we had to take a detour through the vents because the akuma blocked most of the hallways. The lighting was brighter outside the panic room and I could just about see Adrien if he wasn't too far off. The whole time, he carried me, except for in the vents when we used my yo-yo as a rope, and we spoke for a bit. I told him a bit about life in Paris and he told me about growing up in the school. It turns out he's old friends with Chloe and she's a bit clingy and he wasn't in the least bit interested in Lila. He even vented about how he sometimes hated being a Black Cat.

"Why?" I say raising a brow.

"It just seems to bring me bad luck," He sighed.

"Meeting me wasn't bad luck," I blush realising what I'd just said, "Sorry I meant to say that differently!"

"No it's fine," He chuckled before coming to a halt, "And we have now arrived M'lady."

"M'lady?" I look at him.

"What it just seemed fitting?!" He shrugged blushing.

"It's fine," I laugh, "I actually don't mind if you call me that, Kitty."

"And the score is 1-1," Adrien grinned his emerald green eyes showing a slight glint of mischief, making us both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ok now lets actually get this over and done with," I sigh my cheeks still red from laughing.

"That's fine by me," Adrien smiled, "The sooner we deal with this akuma, the sooner I get to sleep."

"You're so lazy," I say flicking the bell on his collar.

"Depends on what I have to do?" He shrugged. He seemed a lot bolder in his suit than as Adrien. Like the suit gave him a extra confidence boost, like how a suit of armour makes a person stronger in a sense. It was actually kind of interesting to think about.

"Well right now we have to purify this akuma," I get back into serious mode, "Let's go!"

I run forwards only to trip over something on the floor. A pain spreads through my leg as my shin makes contact with the hard object. "Shit!" I say as I rub my shin, "Looks like you've gotta help me."

"Not a problem," Adrien smiled helping me up and picking me up once again, "You ready?"

"To probably die doing this?" I raise a brow.

He looked back at me with a serious look in his eye. He wasn't joking.

"Oh yeah," I blush, "Sorry. Yeah I'm ready!"

He then began to sprint forwards into the panic room, hopefully this was where the akuma went...

* * *

The room was pitch black and I could hear the quiet whispers and movements of the akuma. "Turn back Ladybug and Black Cat. No one's safe here, but I'll spare you if you leave." Adrien shuddered as the akuma said this and I felt it, as he was carrying me. I try to make out what was in the room, but the darkness ruined my vision. Only Adrien knew what was there and I had to trust him, not that I didn't! Cause I totally did.

"A Ladybug," The akuma sang in its twisted voice as we stopped in the centre of the room, "Oh and a Black Cat! This is rare. And to think you two are getting along..."

"So?" I raise a brow jumping from Adrien's grasp, "What's so wrong with that?"

"You two are natural enemies," The akuma, possibly, shrugged, "Like the sun and moon. Alike but oh so different."

I looked around for any other students and so did Adrien as the akuma continued its speech. All that I could make out was the faint outline of sticky dark pods, dotted with white, looking like a sky full of stars. I shuddered.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. You two seem like decent people, unlike _them_," It then paused as a butterfly shaped outline appeared before its face, illuminating the room a little. Adrien and I looked at each other confused.

"What's with the sudden pause?" I ask as he shrugged back just as clueless.

"Yes sir. I won't fail you," The akuma then broke the silence and the outline disappeared, "It's time to come home little bug and kitty!"

The lights suddenly flashed back on and the room turned into a startling white. I shielded my eyes as the light blinded me temporarily, a throbbing going through my head. I reached beside me, hoping to grasp Adrien, only to trip over something.

"Can you see anything?" Adrien grunted from not too far off.

"Nope," I replied, "I'll try to use lucky charm."

"But if you do you'll be drained," Adrien protested.

"It's either that or death," I sighed, "Plus I've been practising. I should be able to purify it after using Lucky Charm."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Adrien replied, his tone laced with worry, "We can't afford to risk anything, including our magical energy, right now."

"Definitely," I smile, "Lucky Charm!"

I could hear the akuma chuckle as two blindfolds landed in my hands. I knew exactly what to do as they landed in my hand. I tied one around my eyes and opened them. It was much better than enduring that blinding light. Now all I had to do was find Adrien and tell him my plan...

"Blindfolds?!" The akuma chortled, "The great Ladybug clan reduced to this puny descendant. What a shame! I guess it's time to end this."

I heard the fast-paced footsteps of the akuma and knew I had to act fast. Who knows what she could do next? I had to divert her, even just for a little bit so I could get to Adrien.

"Wait!" I say sounding urgent, "Can I at least say something to my friend before you kill us or take us or whatever?"

"Fine!" The akuma huffed, "But only because you two seem decent."

"Thanks," I say rushing over to the spot I last heard his voice from, tripping over things as I went. Luckily my Ladybug luck was working because he was just there.

"What are you thinking?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Just put this on," I pass him the second blindfold and make sure it's in his hand, "It's better than seeing that light."

He was silent for a moment and I could hear the motions of him putting on the blindfold. Once he was finished he sighed.

"Hey you're right," I felt a blush crawl onto my cheeks as he said this. I genuinely felt good about myself for once.

"I'm always right," I tease, "Now have you done this before in training it's called: Trust your senses."

"Sure have," I didn't even need to imagine him winking.

"Ok," I nod, "That's what we'll do. Wait until you hear her approach you."

"Got it," He grinned as I began to move back to where I was.

"Alright are you two love-birds done?" The akuma huffed as I came to a halt.

"We're not love-birds!" I snap at her, "We're friends. And yes end us now...What's your name?"

"Constellation," I heard the connection of a face-palm.

I then began to hear her face-paced run again and the pounding of her feet filled my ears. I stood there sweating. My heart was pounding rapidly and my hands began to feel sweaty. _'Not yet, not yet, no yet,' _I repeat inside my brain until she's a few inches away, and I spring into action.

I throw my yo-yo to the right, hear the familiar sound of it wrapping around a beam and zip in that direction. The akuma groaned as I escaped her grasp. She then decided to head for Adrien judging by the sound made by her running. Adrien was quick to catch on and used his baton to get to another beam right next to mine.

"Nice thinking, M'lady," I could hear the wink in his voice.

"Just doing my job, Kitty," I reply, "Once we've dealt with her, we need to find Alya and Nino. Just keep doing the same thing, but lure her to ram into the beams."

"Gotcha!" Adrien sounded cheerful, before I heard him scamper off to another beam further off, "Hey Constellation! Bet you can't get me off this beam."

"I bet I can~" The akuma sang in her eerie voice. I then heard the sharp exhale of air and familiar trample of rhino hooves. She was falling into my plan perfectly. I swung to a beam further off and heard the clatter of bricks, steel and concrete as the rhino made impact with the beam. Adrien landed beside me and one of the blinding lights turned off making a hole in the roof and natural light come into the room. I took off my blindfold and smiled at Adrien as he took his off.

"Hey!" I smile, "We don't make a bad team."

"Yeah we don't," He chuckled smiling back.

Then the rubble shifted and a mangy looking Constellation emerged. Her hair was limp and her dress was ripped in places, she growled as she spot us both on the beam, her dark violet eyes turning red.

"Why can't you just stay still!?" She scrambled out of the rubble, "And you!" She pointed directly at me, "I don't know why Hawkmoth wants you so much, but you're coming with me!"

"No she isn't!" Adrien stood between us.

"Then I'll take both of you!" She leapt towards us and I noticed a hairpin glint in the light.

"Use cataclysm," I whisper to Adrien as we try to dodge her attack, "On her hairpin. See?"

He looked at the akuma and nodded, "I'll try my best. Cataclysm!"

The akuma then paused looking weary, before glaring at us both, "Oh Kitty's come to scratch me to protect his lovebug. Pathetic! I'll finish you both!"

She lunged forward once again and I dodged while Adrien was tackled down by her. She pinned him down and only his Cataclysm hand was free. I had to do something. She was too busy trying to hold him down and he was too busy trying to get free, so I noticed what I could do. In a flash I was by their side and grabbed Adrien's hand.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," I winked, "Trust me."

He nodded and continued to struggle, making Constellation feel as if she was winning. I then made his hand touch the hairpin destroying it. The pin was of a shooting star and was silver. Constellation gasped as the hairpin broke and rolled of Adrien, before passing out from fatigue. I then watched as the black and purple butterfly emerged from the object about to flutter back to Hawkmoth.

"Not so fast little akuma," I recited the spell, "No more evil doing for you. Time to de-evilize!"

I charged my yo-yo with my magical energy and released it, trapping the butterfly inside. After a few seconds I opened my weapon and watched as the butterfly flew off. It was now white and back to its natural and harmless state. I sighed as I stumbled towards Adrien and Constellation, who was now revealed to be a teenaged girl.

"What am I doing here?" She held her head as if she were in pain, "The last thing I remember is Hawkmoth invading my village and taking me away. Then he..he-" She collapsed into tears. I knew what she meant, Hawkmoth had raided her village and taken her away, then he used her negative emotions to create an akuma. This wasn't good. I looked at Adrien and he gave me the same look back. He knew what she was going through too.

"What's your name?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"Celeste," She answered sniffling.

"Well I'm Marinette and this is Adrien," I say smiling at her and Adrien waved at her, "We'll help you."

"Really?" She looked up at us, her eyes glistening with hope, "I just want to go back home and see papa, and the stars! Those beautiful stars."

"You like stars huh?" Adrien raised a brow looking at the girl.

"Oh yes I absolutely adore them!" She clapped in delight, "But I haven't seen them in ages...not since the raid anyway."

"Well you can see them here," He smiled, "And it's no mystery that you're a descendant either."

"How could you tell?" She blinked.

"Oh there were a few clues," I shrugged.

"And only descendants can cross the barrier," Adrien added, "And akumas."

"Oh," Celeste sighed, "Guess I have a lot more to explain then..."

"You sure do," I chuckle, "We can do it-"

"Marinette! Adrien!" Alya yelled running towards us.

* * *

**A/N: A little Ladynoir/ Adrientte whatever you guys wanna call it in this chapter. I might progress it, might not. I'll see how this happens. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the kind reviews too!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	10. Chapter 9

"I missed you girl!" Alya squealed hugging me.

"So did I!" I hugged her back, "What happened?"

"Well the akuma got us," Nino sighed giving Adrien a fist bump, "We were trapped in these sticky black pod things. It was terrible."

"Um-That would be me who did that," Celeste blushed, "Sorry it's just-" She suddenly dropped forwards.

"Whoa!" Nino caught her as she dropped forwards, her eyes drooped and her skin was paling. '_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I thought I'd mastered it!'_ I mentally panicked as Celeste began to react in a way similar to that of my previous 'patients'. This wasn't good.

A few years ago, I purified an akuma and it didn't exactly end well. They began to grow tired and weak and I watched as their condition worsened while trying to save them with spells and incantations I'd learnt. Nothing worked and they died no longer than a few hours later. That poor innocent soul died because of me! Why didn't I just trap them? I didn't know. I was a mess for weeks after it happened; I couldn't eat, or sleep, I tried to kill myself, hell I stopped breathing for a while until my aunt and uncle emitted me into hospital. That's why I refused to let Celeste suffer the same fate. She deserved a better fate and was definitely too young to die. Plus I don't think I could handle going through that again, and if I die then we all die.

"Get her to the infirmary!" I looked at Nino, "Alya get Tikki. I'll try to fix this."

"Marinette what's going on?" Adrien looked at me concerned. I felt like his gaze could see right through me and I think he knew I wasn't telling them something...And I really did want to tell him, but at the same time I couldn't. I felt so conflicted and doubt quickly snaked into my mind. I shook my head and got back to my senses. _'This isn't the number one priority, getting Celeste better is,'_ I think as I put on a small smile.

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly, "I'll be able to fix this, with Tikki's help of course. Just please trust me!"

"We do girl," Alya smiled, "Now let's go!"

We then rushed away, going our separate ways, while the rest of the school watched in confusion or were recovering from the recent events.

* * *

I paced the hallway outside the infirmary as Tikki treated Celeste. I heard her muffled moans and yelps of pain as I walked. Occasionally she vomited and I had to cover my ears before I released my own bile. I winced as I heard an especially loud yelp and then the following sound of bile. If anything happened to her, I didn't want to be the one to blame and I definitely didn't want for her to die like this. She seemed like she was a good person and I'd never get over this if I keep killing everyone I cure. I'd have to give up my destiny if I killed everyone I cured and where would that leave the world? It'd be doomed, that's one thing for sure.

I groan in frustration as I pace about, causing Alya and Adrien to look at me. They'd been watching me cautiously for the past few hours and Nino left to check on everyone in the school. I knew they were just trying to make me feel better but right now, I was beyond comfort. Plus they probably found it really strange that I suddenly cared for some random girl, even if I have a caring nature.

"She'll be fine Mari," Alya sighed for the hundredth time this afternoon.

"I know but-" I begin.

"It's not your fault Marinette," Adrien groaned, he looked stressed and tired, "You can't predict things like this."

"But I could've stopped this! All of it!" I yell, "I knew for a while that every time I cure an akuma, they die! I thought this time would be different and...and I fucked up! I completely fucked up! I wasn't certain if she'd survive and I selfishly cured her! Just to save this godforsaken school! Now I don't even know if Celeste will make it!"

"You're not selfish Mari," Adrien sighed.

"I am!" I say tears starting to pool from my eyes, "I'm no better then Hawkmoth! I'm just a piece of shit..."

"Mari you're not," Alya looked sorrowfully at me, and I broke. Like a damn.

I collapsed into tears and Alya and Adrien rush to my side. My nose ran and my tears ran down my cheeks making me swallow some tears. I just sat there, a heap on the ground, crying out all my frustration. I was an emotional mess and I knew it. Alya helped me to a chair, making sure to be gentle and guiding, while Adrien went off to get me some water and something to wipe my tears. From the look on Alya's face when I sat down, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Girl what do you mean by this is all your fault?" Alya raised a brow as I sniffled.

"Because I made Celeste ill," I hiccuped, trying to stop a new wave of tears from falling, "Every time I've purified an akuma so far, the person who was akumatised has died. She's not doing too well and..well I'm scared she's going to die, because I can't even master my own gift! What sort of Ladybug am I?"

I shake as a new wave of sobs and reality rack my body. My tears fell onto the stone floor beneath me and I hung my head low. What was I? I definitely wasn't good at being a Ladybug, just look what I've caused already...Alya's expression softened as I sobbed, she patted my back reassuringly as I cried, telling me that Celeste would be fine and I was doing well. I just sat there, the tears dripping down my chin and plopping onto the floor. This was all my fault...

"Marinette," Tikki came out of the infirmary, her face looking slightly cheerful.

"Yes?" I look up, my face was probably red and my eyes puffy.

"Celeste wants to talk to you," Tikki gestured for me to come over, "I'll help you clean up before you see her. Oh and she's recovering remarkably."

"She is?" I tilt my head as I processed what the kwami told me, slightly not believing her.

"Yes she is," Tikki smiled, "Now come on I'll help you clean up."

She then led me into the infirmary and guided me over to a sink. She wet a washcloth and began to wash my face, while I tried to get my breathing back to a steady pace. After a few minutes, I was back to my normal klutzy, go lucky Marinette and no longer the doubting and unsure amateur.

"Let's go see her," Tikki smiled walking to and opening a door just off from the centre of the room, "She has a lot to tell you..."

* * *

I gasped as I spot Celeste tucked up in a medical bed. Her midnight hair was sprawled all around her face and her copper skin was lighter. The rosiness had left her cheeks but she looked healthy. I shakily stepped into the room and she gradually opened her hazel eyes.

"Marinette!" She smiled, once seeing me, and sat up, "I have a lot to tell you."

She seemed to be fine, but I knew she felt some pain. Her face looked strained, but her smile natural and I noticed she relied on the support of her pillows. I look back at Tikki and she nods for me to sit in the chair beside Celeste's bed before leaving us alone. I slowly shuffle towards the chair and give the girl a small smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I smiled awkwardly, as I genuinely didn't know how to react to the situation. It was all so new to me.

"Well...a lot actually," She laughed softly, before suddenly hugging me, "Thank you. You saved me."

"It was nothing," I blushed hugging her back, "But thank you as well."

"For what?" The teen raised a brow before tensing, "Wait! I sense a very faint aura. You seem pleased I'm ok, but you're still worried about my health and whether I'll survive."

"How did you-"

"I'm a Peacock descendant," She smiled, "The rightful miraculous holder actually, but it was stolen by Hawkmoth when I was just a small infant."

"It was?" I looked at the girl. We were all told the Peacocks surrendered and gave him their help. Celeste looked really young, no older than thirteen, and I was surprised she could remember so much from so long ago, but I could tell she wasn't coming up with fairy tales.

"Yes," She sighed looking wistfully out of the window, "My older cousin Emilie went to Paris after checking on me, she never returned, the same for her miraculous. Then we received news that Hawkmoth had defeated her and stolen her miraculous. I cried for many nights and woke up saying I'd seen her dying at the cruel hands of_ him_... It went on for years. Until the raid. It was then he- he invaded our village and burned it to the ground! He found me and kidnapped me- I-I was then akumatised and everything spiraled downhill from then... But what pissed me off was what some of the 'heroes' from here did!"

"What did they do?" I say wanting to hear more from the girl. She was telling the story so well, that I felt as if I were watching a younger Celeste experiencing all these things.

"They- they watched as he took me and- they...they did _nothing!_" Her eyes turned a deep violet before she sighed and unclenched her fists, "They said they's protect us and they didn't save me when I needed it most and.. I-It stung! And I wanted revenge! Then I did things I'm not too proud of, like trying to kill you and Adrien. I'm truly sorry for that."

"It's fine," I smiled at her, "I can relate. I had to evacuate my home because of Hawkmoth and here I am: studying in a school and training to defeat him."

She laughed, it was sweet and melodic and she smiled afterwards, "We really do have a lot in common!"

We then spoke for a few hours and didn't run out of things to say. She really was great company and we learnt a great deal about each other, like how I like designing and she liked singing and stargazing. Then I brought up her hairpin...

"Your hairpin," I say looking at the shooting star shaped pin, "Is it from your papa?"

"It is," She sighed and clutched the pin, looking distant, "I used to stargaze with him, until I was taken. He taught me many things about the stars and called me his little comet. I used to laugh all the time, when he was around..."

"Oh," I say suddenly realising it was a touchy spot, "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't," She smiled, "If anything I'm glad I told you."

It was that moment I noticed that she'd gone through a lot and it seemed like all akuma victims had a story to tell.

"Marinette?" Tikki interrupted, "Mr Damocles has called for you."

"I'll be there in a sec," I say back and stand up, "Well I guess this is goodbye-"

"No!" Celeste grabbed me by the wrist, her eyes looking urgent, "Just promise me this one thing Marinette!"

"What is it?" I say, I couldn't refuse her, the look on her face said it all.

"Please return the Peacock miraculous to me," She pleaded, "It's the only thing I have left of Emilie and I don't want to lose that forever too! It's the only thing I have left." After thinking for a while I reply.

"I'll try my best," I smile back at the girl and she gave me a small smile before laying down and closing her eyes. My visit seemed to have helped her in her recovery significantly and I could tell that she enjoyed my company, like I did her. I inwardly smile at the thought.

I leave the room and think about how Hawkmoth has affected all of the good people out there like Celeste. It was then I made a promise; a promise to help save and protect every person from his deeds. No matter what, I'll make sure no-one else had to suffer the way Celeste and countless others already have. No matter what it takes...

* * *

I arrived at Mr Damocles' office and sighed. This was either going to be about good or bad news. I inwardly groaned at the thought before I find my self knocking on his door.

"Come in," His voice boomed as I hesitantly opened the door and walked into his office.

Alya, Adrien and Nino were already in there and it looked as if they'd all been talking about something important. It was then I decided to have my guard up for unexpected news.

"Ah Marinette," Mr Damocles smiled, "I was just telling the others about how you'll all be doing the test tomorrow at 3pm."

"Wait we're doing the test early?!" Alya's eyes widened, "But we're not ready!"

"You are," Mr Damocles continued, "You all managed to defeat the akuma from earlier on."

"Correction Marinette and Adrien did," Alya grimaced, "If anyone should be doing it early, it should be those two."

"Yes but," Mr Damocles sighed knitting his brows, "The Fox and Turtle miraculous do the best job in aiding them, since we are missing the Moth and Peacock ones and you've seen how Chloe reacts with Marinette."

"That's fine with me," Nino shrugged, "As long as we get to go out into the field earlier."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I say feeling completely paranoid, "I'm not too good at what I do... I-I don't think I'm ready yet. I nearly killed Celeste."

"Marinette if anyone's able to win this war it's you," Adrien smiled at me, "If you didn't use your Lucky Charm back then, then we'd be goners."

"He's right," Alya winked.

"I-I guess," I stammered blushing, "But if we go into the field early doesn't that mean..."

"Hawkmoth'll be more aware of your movements?" Mr Damocles raised a brow as I nodded, "Well yes, but it would also slow down his oppression and free people trapped in his tyranny."

"Well that's good enough for me!" Alya smiled.

"Me too," Nino winked.

"Well I guess it had to happen eventually," Adrien sighed. Then all four figures peered at me. I had to answer, but this would change my life completely. If I said yes, I could possibly die in battle, but if I said no I was still at risk. My mind puzzled over the decision, when suddenly my promise rang through my thoughts causing me to sigh as I thought.

"I'll do it," I smiled determinedly, "For Celeste and all the others who need our help."

"Well then," Mr Damocles smiled getting out a book and jotting something inside it, "You'd better get studying. You four have a big test to revise for. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," We all nodded and left the room.

"Yes girl!" Alya wrapped me in the biggest hug, "We're gonna be on the field!"

"We've still gotta pass the test remember," Nino sighed face palming, "And I have a feeling they expect a lot from us."

"Yeah but we'll pass it no sweat," Adrien grinned, "Plus we've got Mari with us." Yep the suit definitely gave him more confidence. But he was still caring, although he was a cocky flirt. Sometimes I felt like punching him bang on in the face, not in a bad way, just playfully. Like now, but instead I came up with a smart response.

"Ha ha very funny," I pouted, "I guess I'll just not tell you guys my secret studying technique since 'you'll pass it thanks to me'."

"No!" Alya groaned playing along, "I need your help with some history about spells shit."

"Too bad," I smirked shrugging, "Now I'm off to study!"

I then ran off, leaving the other three confused at my sudden change in behaviour. I guess I need to learn to balance these new sudden urges, and fast...

* * *

I got back to the dorm, got changed into my pyjamas and got all the books I could find. If I was going to pass this test, then I needed to study. Once I'd found all the books I needed, I sat at the desk in my and Alya's room. It was fine for the first few minutes, but I kept getting bored and started to fidget. I sat there for a few more minutes, until I closed the book I was trying to read and got up. Getting all the books, I went into the living room and lay on my stomach on the carpet near the fire. The carpet was soft, while the fire kept me warm creating a cosy atmosphere for me. _'Perfect,'_ I thought as I opened the book again.

"Mari!" Alya ran through the door, "Um what are you doing on the carpet? Adrien's meant to be the cat, not you."

"Hey!" I heard Adrien say from not too far off, "It's not just cats who do that!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Alya yelled back, "Don't think we haven't caught you!"

"What about you Alya?" Came his smart ass reply.

"W-what?" She blushed.

"You do it too," He continued, "So I guess you're a cat too."

"Wow Alya that's so hypocritical!" I laughed as Adrien said that, "I'm here because it helps me concentrate, that's all."

"Oh so is this your oh so secret studying technique?" Alya quizzed.

"Maybe..." I teased, "Just grab a book and I'll help you with that history of spells."

"Nice!" Alya smiled, running off to get her books.

The two guys came in and went to get their stuff to study. I sighed as I flicked to page one of my history book. It seemed like it would be long and something told me that it was going to be tedious, unlike reading my book my mother gave me. To be honest I learnt everything I know from that book and I seem to know more than most people in my class. That was really weird. Nevertheless I began to read the first page.

* * *

_Spells were created long ago by the clans. It was first used by the two strongest clans, the Ladybugs and Black Cats, for the use of healing or destroying things before they developed into more complicated areas. Take a storm for example, a Ladybug can create it, then a Black Cat can destroy it. However the other clans can come into play, like how Foxes make the storms look scary or not too bad, or how Bees make the storm last for longer than needed, and even how Moths and Peacocks make them go to other places before the Black cats destroy them. That is how all the clans work together to help life on Earth remain and keep the balance needed for everything to be stable._

_That is why spells are a powerful tool used by descendants and must not be taken lightly or the whole world would be out of balance._

* * *

I finished reading the first paragraph and threw the book into the corner of the room. My book already stated about that and even gave more information. Like how the clans spells differed due to their powers. Like how Ladybugs could only heal or create and Bees could only make thing subject, like with making storms last for longer. No two clans spells were alike.

I growl in frustration and go to retrieve my design book. If non of the books the school has will teach me anything I don't already know, then I might as well work on my designs. After all I promised Alya a new outfit, that may be ready for tomorrow...

* * *

"Wait so spells were created by all the clans?" Alya asked raising a brow. We were all sitting in a circle in the living room. All of us were in pyjamas and had books, but only Alya and Nino read them.

"Yep," I say stitching away at a piece of orange cloth.

"They also differ for each clan?" Nino scratched his head.

"Yep," I answered, "Are you guys sure you're ready to take this test?"

"Honestly," Adrien smiled sheepishly, "Plagg more or less taught me all of this."

"Wait what!" Alya screeched, "That asshole taught you more than Trixx taught me! How?! He only cares about his cheese and Tikki!"

"I don't even know how," Adrien sighed, "It's like sometimes he cares and other times he's an ass."

"Got that straight," Alya mumbled, "Anyway what are you doing Mari?"

"Just stitching," I reply my eyes on the cloth in my hands.

"Stitching what?" Alya probed.

"Your new outfit," I smiled, "Since I have the spare time. I thought why not just do it now."

"Wait you can design and sew?!" Nino's jaw dropped.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Doesn't really surprise me," Adrien shrugged smiling, "You did grow up in Paris."

"That's true," I smiled back, "Anyway you guys should get back to studying."

"Yeah we should," Alya gasped as she looked at her watch, "Shit it's almost ten."

"Wait it is?" I raise a brow, "I thought it was earlier."

"It is," Alya confirmed.

"Well I'm off to bed," Nino got up and stretched, "We've got a big day tomorrow and something tells me Mr Damocles is going to make the test a little harder for us."

"Same here," Alya got up, "Night guys."

"Night," Adrien and I called back.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," I say getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Adrien flashed a grin, "Just a little overwhelmed."

"Can't blame you," I sighed, "I just wish everything didn't happen so fast. It gets confusing."

"It sure does," Adrien sighed getting up, "Night."

"Night," I smile as he goes to his room.

Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. Instead the feeling was replaced with an odd feeling. I touched my cheeks and noticed they were burning. Shit, I was blushing. Great. But that means... No that's not possible. But maybe...

I groan as I head to my room and flop down on my bed, not bothering to put the covers over me. Why does everything have to happen so fast...

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I grumble as Alya's alarm clock goes off. I sit up and rub my eyes. What time was it?

"Morning girl," Alya smiled putting on her glasses, "It's our turn to make breakfast."

"Yay," I cheer sarcastically making her chuckle.

"Come on let's go already," She dragged me out of bed and to the kitchen. It was quite standard and seemed to have room for two people to cook together.

"So what are we making?" I say raising a brow and going into the cupboards, "I can make croissants."

"Perfect," Alya winked, "I'm shit a cooking, so I'll butter them and cut then in half, then you can try to make some eggs and we can make a sandwich."

"Great idea," I smiled getting the ingredients, "Lets get started."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't updated as quickly as usual. But hey. Here's the latest chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	11. Chapter 10

"And done!" I say placing the finished croissant sandwiches on the table.

"Wow I'm impressed!" Adrien looked at us both, "But did Mari make these on her own or-"

"For your information, I did something too!" Alya snapped, "All because I'm a shitty cook doesn't mean I can't make something without help!"

The three of us just blinked at her as she adjusted her glasses and took in a deep breath.

"He was just saying they look really good dude," Nino smiled, "But seriously Alya who could blame him? Usually you make burnt toast."

"Ok I'll give you that," She grumbled grabbing a sandwich and walking off, "Now I'm gonna get in some practise before the big test."

"What test?" Nino looked at Adrien then me and back again.

"Did you seriously forget!" I snorted, Adrien was laughing too, "The final test, it's today! Mr Damocles told us!"

"Yeah I know," Nino laughed, "I just wanted to brighten the mood. Everyone seems so tense this morning."

"Well who wouldn't be?" Adrien chuckled.

We then ate breakfast, before all getting ready for the school day. By the time we were all ready, the bell rang signalling the start of the day.

"We've got no lessons today," Alya sighed, "So we'll get to _revise _but you know I won't be doing that shit. Wanna make some mischief after talking with Tikki?"

"Sure," I smiled walking into Tikki's classroom.

"Cool!" Alya smiled back, "I'll tell the guys."

* * *

"Good Morning Marinette!" Tikki smiled as I walked into the room, "You ready for the exam?"

"Kinda," I offered shyly, "So how's Celeste doing?"

"Really well actually," Tikki smiled, "Duusu's talking to her right now. She'll start classes as soon as she's well enough."

"That's great!" I smiled sitting down.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, drawing a few odd doodles on a piece of paper, while Tikki read a book, until a thought crossed my mind.

"Tikki?" I asked.

"Yes?" The kwami replied.

"Why did Celeste get ill?" I looked her in the eyes, "Every time I heal an akuma it gets ill. Could you maybe tell me why?"

"Of course," Tikki put her book down, "It's part of the healing. Once you purify the akuma, the victim has to have the will power to live on, if not the sickness can kill them. But that's why it's important to purify akumas when they're young. That way they're not too deep in the negative emotions, to feel like they've lost everything."

I nodded understanding what she'd just said. So I could purify them, but they needed to recover and go back to being healthy. So it wasn't my fault that child died, but what if I could stop them from giving up?

"But could I maybe help them see hope?" I tilted my head, "By reminding them of their past life or something important to them?"

"You can," Tikki sighed, "But it can be dangerous. They might lash out at you or feel even worse. No-one's used that technique except your mother."

"Oh," I sighed going back to doodling, maybe it was better to leave them to fix it themselves.

"Then again you did help Celeste," Tikki continued, "She was about to give up, but seeing you cheered her up and look at her."

"You're right," I smiled remembering how her face lit up when she saw me, "So do you think-"

"You can help akumas see hope?" Tikki raised a brow and I nodded, "Of course. But just be careful Marinette, not all akumas are like Celeste."

"Yes Tikki," I replied as the bell rang. I got up and went to meet Alya.

"Good luck Marinette," Tikki called, "Ace that test!"

"I will," I replied.

I met a smirking Alya by the changing room and raised a brow. Something about her spelled trouble.

"You ready to take the piss with Plagg?" She pointed towards the kwami's classroom.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, feeling small, "He seems a little..."

"Like an asshole?" Alya finished for me, "He won't punish you, you're a Ladybug. Don't worry, plus what I'm gonna do is more playful than spiteful."

"What are we gonna do?" I look at her.

"This," She whispered her plan in my ear and smiled triumphantly as she finished, "So?"

"Do I have to?" I asked groaning.

"Yes or I'll make you dress in a very _showy _fashion," Alya chuckled as I turned red.

"Fine!" I mumbled as the guys came over, "But remember I was forced to do this, so if I don't put in my 100% effort it's not my fault!"

"That's fine with me," Alya crossed her arms, "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Nino smirked.

They were up to something and it didn't look good...

* * *

Somehow I found myself in the school vents with Adrien and watching over the hallway outside of Plagg's classroom. I had a feeling she would pull something like this on me.

"Just stay here until you see me and Nino leave ok?" Alya winked, "Oh and tell us if Plagg is coming!"

"Sure thing!" Adrien replied heading deeper into the vents. Ok, someone remind me why he's helping us prank Plagg.

"Fine!" I grumbled, "But if I panic cause of claustrophobia don't blame me."

"Stop being so sour Mari," Alya teased, "Plus if you get scared Adrien's with you."

"Alya!" I growled, hopefully he didn't hear.

"What?!" She shrugged.

"Um guys are we gonna do this or what?" Nino asked.

"Yeah give me a sec!" Alya called back, "If anything goes wrong tell me through this."

She passed me a earpiece and winked. I groaned as she placed the grate back on and the darkness came back. I began to crawl towards the grate that lead to Plagg's classroom when I bumped into something.

"Ow!" We both yelped as our heads collided.

"Sorry!" I blushed backing away.

"It's fine," Adrien replied, "And are you blushing?" Shit! I forgot about his night vision!

"Um...No?" I reply awkwardly, "That's not the point. We need to see what those two are doing. I don't trust Alya."

"I'd like to say you're wrong but she's addicted to this prophecy shit," He sighed, "But I don't think she'd go this far. Do you?"

"Maybe," I replied, "Now lets go."

He led the short way to the grate that let us see into Plagg's class. Exactly as I'd thought she and Nino were in the closet. Loud thumping could be heard followed by muffled moans, groans and name calling. I blushed at the thought of them both in there before shivering.

"That's not surprising," Adrien chuckled, "So what are we gonna do? Knowing Alya she probably made sure we couldn't get out by that grate."

"We use this," I get out my yo-yo and use its phone like features to get out a map of the vents, "I kinda recorded the school's blueprints on this."

"That's great!" I could hear the smile in his voice, "But what should we do with those two?"

"How about we do this," I whispered into his ear and could feel the smirk he was wearing.

* * *

We'd managed to get to the other side of the school and decided to have our own fun. We spent an hour or two going around the school. I slipped a letter signed by Adrien into both Chloe and Lila's lockers and smirked as I thought about the look on their faces when they meet each other on the rooftop. We were both waiting in the fields when we spotted the others approaching.

Adrien and I watched as the two young adults and Plagg came up to us. Plagg looked pissed beyond belief and his face was as red as a tomato. Adrien and I were in stitches as a red Alya and embarrassed looking Nino approached us. Plagg followed, squawking at the both of them.

"What have I told you two about doing things in my cupboard!" The kwami yelled at Alya and Nino before turning on us, "And you two should've stopped them!"

"Like you don't do things with Tikki," Alya grumbled, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Hey!" Plagg yelled his green eyes flashing with fury before he calmed down, "Well I guess I'll just have to make you clean the dining room again."

"But-" Alya began.

"And the toilets!" Plagg smirked.

Nino burst out laughing, causing the kwami to turn on him next.

"You too," Plagg added turning to leave, "Oh and Adrien and Marinette."

"Yes?" We gulped.

"Record that fight between Lila and Chloe," Plagg smiled, "Watching those two never gets old..."

"Ok then," Adrien sighed, relieved the kwami didn't turn on him.

The kwami then sniffed, before leaving. He really did seem like an asshole.

"So you guys set Chloe and Lila up huh?" Alya smirked, ready to tease.

"Yes we did and?" I asked.

"They are funny to watch Alya," Nino nodded.

"Yeah but are you guys sure you didn't bond during that moment?" Alya probed, "You must find them annoying Adrien. What about you Mari? Chloe always belittles you and Lila's...well you know."

"Ha ha very funny," Adrien teased catching on, "So how did you and Nino first bond?"

Alya blushed and stayed quiet for a moment, "We-um I- ugh! You win!"

She sighed and then went onto her phone. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was just past being directly above us, "Um guys? I think it's time for the exam."

"No way," Nino chuckled, "It's not for another ho-"

The bell rang and we watched as students transitioned to their new classes.

"How did she?" Nino asked.

"Magic," Adrien shrugged, "Hell we all have it here. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to read minds."

"Liar!" I playfully slapped his arm, "It's the position of the sun. If it's slightly away from being directly above you it's morning or early afternoon."

"We'd better go guys," Alya said dashing towards the main building, "They'll fail us if we're late."

"Lets go then," Adrien smiled.

We all then headed towards the building, trying not to be late to the test.

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Ms Bustier called as she did the register.

"Here!" I say panting, I was red in the face and my freckles stood out. We'd run all the way from the playing fields to the school, it was at least a ten minute walk. I sighed as the teacher led us into the exam room: At least something will seem familiar here.

Once we were all in the room, she left and locked the door. It was only the four of us in there and the other three looked tense. Alya was already in a fighting stance, while Nino was looking like a bird in a glass maze and Adrien looked as if he were unsure. I was the only one who seemed familiar with a test room. I smiled at the thought, I'd have to help them with this.

"Ok you four," Mr Damocles spoke through the intercom, "This is only a simulation, but it will test you on your ability to fight akumas and hopefully purify them. If you pass, you'll be able to go on the field."

We all nodded and the simulation began. We were in a forest. We all stood back to back, and the sounds around us weren't inviting. The simulation had given us blindfolds and I recognised this as a trust exercise. It was to see if we could trust each other. Suddenly to my left I heard the heavy breathing and trampling of an animal. I remembered Adrien was to my left and called out.

"Adrien move to the right!" I yelled, "Now!"

I felt him shift and wrapped my yo-yo around the akuma. It then melted away. That was the point of the simulation, to see if we did trust each other.

"We need to trust each other," I say calmly, "That's why we're in blindfolds. It's to see how much we trust each other."

"That's cool with me," Nino replied.

"Me too," Alya's voice replied back instantly.

"We did it before with Constellation," Adrien replied breezily, "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

The next few moments were filled with calls to move and the sounds of weapons coming into contact with akumas. We did pretty well and no-one managed to get hurt, then just as I heard another akuma approach the scene changed.

We were now in a city. There was a group of civilians trapped in a building and an enraged akuma standing at the end of the street. This time we didn't have blindfolds but I could feel that yet again we'd have to trust each other and somehow come up with a solution. Alya attacked first, hoping to get the akuma down, only for her to get brushed to the side. Nino was about to rush towards her, when I stopped him.

"I need you to protect the people," I replied, "We can't all defeat the akuma, and I'll help Alya. Trust me."

"I'll try," He replied rushing towards the civilians. I knew they'd be safe with him. The akuma took out his sword and Adrien looked at me.

"So what's the plan?" He tilted his head to the side. It was actually kinda cute with his little cat ears. _'Ugh not right now Marinette,'_ I scold myself mentally, _'Finish the test and then fawn over adorable things!'_

"The akuma's most probably in his sword," I point at the weapon, "If we can get it off him and you use your Cataclysm on it, we could win."

"Sounds like a plan," He winked charging forwards. While he dealt with the akuma, I'll help Alya.

She looked pretty banged up. Her lip was busted and her suit was ripped, but not too badly. She groaned as I headed over to her.

"Mari?" She blinked as I helped her up, "What's the plan? I still want to help! Even if I'm limping!"

"Well I need you to make an illusion of this," I say telling her to make the akuma think he was caught in a spider's web.

"I'll try my best," She smiled placing her flute at her lips, "Good luck!"

I dashed back to help Adrien with the akuma. He was currently trying to defend himself with his baton against the sword and was actually doing really well. The akuma looked as if it were breaking a sweat trying to break his parry. I wrapped my wire around the akuma's ankles and giggled as Adrien sighed.

"Looked like you needed some help," I smiled as I tightened the wire making the akuma drop on the floor. I then signalled for Alya to make her illusion and watched as the akuma struggled in fake spiderwebs.

Sighing I took the sword from the akuma and passed it to Adrien. He then destroyed the sword and the room changed again...

* * *

"This is the final test," Mr Damocles said through the intercom, "It will be the hardest and I hope you all pass."

The room then changed and I noticed that I was alone, when it finished. I was in a mountain based location and by the looks of it, a simulation of one of Hawkmoth's delivery bases. I spotted descendants all over the mountain, dressed in the purple or blue of the Moth and Peacock clans. They carried guns and by the looks of it, had the ability to use small spells. I groaned at the sight.

It was a stealth mission and by the looks of it I had to meet the others inside the base. I got my yo-yo and scrolled through my phone. It had a recent message with the guard changes, map and even where I was meeting the others. This really was the hardest test. It was probably to let us see what a real mission would be like. Sighing I put my yo-yo back where it was and scoped out my position.

The next guard change was in a few minutes and apparently my best chance at entering the base was through the front, where there were only four guards. According to my message those guards like to talk as they change with their replacement, buying me a few extra minutes. I couldn't use my yo-yo as it would make too much noise and attract too much attention. I had no choice but to dash for it. Taking in a deep breath, I count down the final few seconds of the few minutes before I make a dash for it.

I spot the guards walk a few feet away to change and begin to talk with their replacement. I smiled, just as the message said. I ran down the icy slope and rolled into the entrance, making the least amount of noise as possible. The next thing was to blend in. There were more guards inside than out and they would find it pretty suspicious if they an eighteen year old in a Ladybug skin-tight suit running around the halls. I peeped my head around the corner and spotted a guard scrolling through something on their phone. Perfect.

I threw my yo-yo aiming at their head and heard the familiar conk! as it hit their head. I then heard a thud and knew I'd put enough force to knock them out. I walked around the corner and dragged the guard to my safety spot. I then stripped them to their underwear and put their uniform over my suit. I then tied my hair into a ponytail and removed my mask, before putting on the cap and boots. I smiled as I grabbed the gun from my unfortunate victim. I also took their ID card and read it: _Natasha Rark Age: 23 Clan: Moth. _I repeated inside my head that I was Natasha and I reply to that name. Then went off around the corner, dragging Natasha with me, if I needed to find my friends then I needed to get to the meeting point without leaving evidence.

So far I'd gotten Natasha into a supply closet and was patrolling the halls, acting like a normal guard, when in fact I was trying to find the room I was meant to meet the others in. Everything was going well until a chatty guard saw me.

"Natasha!" They smiled as I tensed up.

"Yeah," I reply in my accent, hoping they'd not want to talk for too long.

"How are you?" They asked, "You're usually scrolling through YouTube."

"Oh well," I began, "I got hungry and I was wondering if you remembered where the Canteen was. I kinda zoned out on my videos and forgot."

"Sure thing," He replied smiling, "Straight down third left."

"Thanks," I replied and began to walk off.

Luckily I'd practised my accents or I'd be captured by now. I walked down the dimly lit passages, until I spotted a small passage to the left. It was darker than the others, which was a little disconcerting but i continued nevertheless. Since I was separated from everyone else my only option was to meet them here. I took in a deep breath as I walked down the narrow and dark passage. The ceiling dropped as I went deeper in and the walls went in, causing me to crawl. The ground was steep and unpredictable, so I often stumbled, but I continued to crawl deeper still until the passage widened out into a room.

It was lit relatively well and had benches, cupboards and tables. It had a cosy and nice atmosphere, like most canteens and the smell of food was so compelling I felt my mouth water. _'Eyes on the prize Mari,'_ I mentally reminded myself, _'Find the others and then eat.' _Sighing I headed towards the counter, where steaming trays of food were and the aroma was stronger. I needed to get into the kitchen and then go through the vents to a sealed off room located not too far from here. I looked through the opening to see if I could find the entrance into the kitchen.

There were no cooks in there at the moment and I noticed a small door located the the left of me. Smirking, I got the ID card and scanned it to open the door. Who knew a book and growing up in wartime Paris could teach me this much? I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. According to the message the vent leading to the room should be right...there! I found the vent just above the ovens. Fortunately, they were off and no-one was around. I approached the ovens and used the gun to shoot the bolts holding the grate in place. It dropped onto the ground causing a loud clatter. I needed to get into the vents and fast.

Wasting no time, I climbed into the vent, careful to place the grate back over the opening and using my magic, fixing the grate back onto the vent; leaving as little evidence as possible. I stayed near the grate and held my breath as the other guards came into the kitchen. They had their guns at the ready and didn't look happy.

"But-But I heard a large commotion," One scratched his head.

"Me too," Another sighed.

"Natasha was in here," The one I spoke to earlier spoke, "But it looks like she's gone. Maybe she's in the dorms?"

"Yeah Natasha's such an addict!" The others chuckled.

"Let's find her," The first one sighed as they walked off.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the last of their footsteps fade away. That was a close one. I then got out my yo-yo and looked at the map. I had to head down until I reached the fourth exit. Sighing I turned around, this might actually take longer than expected...

* * *

**Alya**

I groggily rubbed my head as I woke up. It was pounding after the room change and I had a feeling that Mr Damocles did that on purpose. Stupid old bastard. Nino was with me and we were in some snowy location, it looked a lot like a mountain. It looked like no-one was there and it seemed quite calm. Nino then rose to his feet and immediately pushed me back down and dropped to his stomach. I groaned at the impact and felt the cold through my suit.

"Hey!" I growled annoyed, "What was that for?!"

"Shh!" He covered my mouth as I yelled in protest. He kept his hand over my mouth as I looked upwards. Two guards passed by, just a few feet away. They were dressed in the Moth clan's colours and didn't look like they were going to entertain trespassing eighteen year olds. They both carried guns, tasers and even knives. This wasn't looking good.

"This is the last test," He whispered watching the guards, "It'll be the hardest and my guess is we've gotta infiltrate the base and find Mari and Adrien."

"Great," I whisper-yell, "What next we go into the ocean!"

These tests seemed really unnecessary to me, but I still went through with them. The sooner I did this useless shit, the sooner I could go on the field. I sighed, "This is hopless."

"Well we have these supplies," He looked upset as pulled out a map, coded instructions and some uniforms. I grabbed the instructions and understood them immediately. It was in Fox Rune, a rune made entirely by my clan and spoken by all Foxes. Oh this might get even easier! Field missions here I come!

"Ok so we gotta meet in a sealed off room in there. Apparently the easiest route is through there," I said looking at the base and gulping. It was large and loomed over the forest hiding both me and Nino from all of the guards view and also looked as if Hawkmoth had spent a lot of money on weapons defence. If not to make it harder to enter, there were a ton of guards all over and I suddenly felt the pressure of the situation take over. My legs shook as I watched how the guards all shot a bird that landed in the perimeter. This might be a little harder than I initially thought...

* * *

**A/N: Oh new chapter! And I left it on a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**D.L.D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Adrien**

I was crawling through the vents of the mountain base, making my way to a 'sealed off' room. After crawling around the vents for around an hour, I was nearly freezing to death and the only natural light that could be seen came from the grates. Luckily I had night vision, or it would've been hell finding my way through. But then again, this was close to walking through hell... This test is really getting harder to handle by the second, I don't know how much longer I can make it...

Lets flash back to an hour and a half ago. Not too long ago I woke up in a freezing and snowy area, which isn't exactly my element. Then I discovered the other three weren't with me and I decided to check the surrounding area, only to find that the only people around were guards. And I didn't exactly feel like asking them if they'd seen the others. After all if they'd seen me, I'd be taken captive on the spot. I then decided to check my phone in case Alya decided to text me and found a message from an unknown number. It told me to get inside the base and meet the others in a sealed off room. I looked at the base and sighed. I knew this was going to be long.

And that's how I ended up in the freezing dark vents. I crawled a little further down, until I spot the supposed room I was meant to meet the others in. After listening for guards, I pushed the grate off and jump down into the room, only to bump into none other than Marinette.

* * *

**Alya**

I grumbled as I put on one of the rank uniforms we stole off a couple guards. _'At least they were warmer than our suits,'_ I thought as I zipped up the jacket. I wore a dark blue peacock uniform and carried a gun. I look over at Nino and sighed. He was wearing a purple moth uniform and carried two pistols. '_Lucky!' _I thought as he got out his instructions. Pistols were way easier to carry than guns, plus two of them were so much fun to use...

"So how do we get to this sealed off room?" I put my hands on my hips, "This uniform stinks and I really need to get out of here."

"Well we have to get the canteen and either go through the vents or follow a secret passage from around here," He read the translated instructions I gave him. Luckily, one of us (me) learnt our native code.

"What do you mean, this one?" I say showing him a hallway marked with all the miraculous clan symbols, hidden only to the normal descendants. It took the strong magical ability of a powerful descendant to read the symbols on the wall. The passage walls looked smoother than the others and it was lit a little more by actual lights. It looked like it was a passage used by Hawkmoth himself.

"How did you-?" Nino began as I shushed him.

"I pay close attention to detail," I tapped him on the nose smirking, "Now come on! These uniforms reek and Mari and Adrien are all alone! Well unless she and Adrien found each other..."

"Alya!" Nino smiled at me, "Let's get this done, before we think about those two."

"Fine..." I rolled my eyes, "But if they did things, I called it."

"That's fine with me," Nino shrugged, "Now lets go!"

We both then rushed off down the passage, following the trail of symbols. I heard the sound of my heeled boots against the floor as we ran. Hopefully Mari and Adrien didn't run into any trouble...

* * *

**Marinette (Back to the normal perspective)**

"Adrien?" I raised a brow as I spot him. He'd just jumped out of a vent and must've thought this passageway was the secret room.

"Th one and only," He chuckled, "Guess this isn't the room... Do you have a spare uniform?"

"No," I replied rolling my eyes, "Wait a sec."

I then went around the corner and spotted another guard. They were writing a letter and I could see they were deep in thought; deep enough for me to knock them out unnoticed. I get out my yo-yo and slowly spin it. _'Sorry!' _I mentally say as I knock them out with my yo-yo. A small conk was heard and then the sound of a person dropping. Luckily, no-one came to check. Sighing, I then dragged the unconscious guard round to Adrien.

"Isn't that a bit unnecessary?" He raised a brow, "I mean it's not like we're actually doing this."

"Nope," I replied already stripping the guard of his uniform and giving it to Adrien, "It's a simulation of a real life situation, if we're gonna pass we have to treat it seriously."

"If you say so," He nodded as he took the uniform and put it on over his suit, "So were you with Alya and Nino?"

"No," I replied trying to pick up the guard, "I thought you were with them. I woke up alone." I then began to lift the guard, ready to take them to a nearby closet or corner.

"Same here. Let me carry him," He insisted taking the guard and putting the unconscious being on his back, "It's the least I can do, since you knocked them out."

"Thanks," I smiled, making him smile back, "There's a place we can store him, not too far from here."

"Or we could put him in here," He looked up at the vent smirking. I looked at the vent. Sure it wasn't ideal, and a little small, but then again we didn't have time to waste...And we were being tested on this...

"Sure," I say helping him put the guard into the vent. After a few minutes, we'd gotten the guard into the vent and had placed the grate back, making everything look normal.

After getting that job done, we continued down the hall, talking casually as we went along. There weren't too many guards on our route and I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched, I think Adrien felt the same too, nevertheless I shook it off and acted normally. Alya and Nino should be able to find us in no time and then the test would be over. Once we finished this test, all that was left was to purify all the akumas Hawkmoth created and defeat Hawkmoth himself. I sighed at the thought. One less task to do. Then as we reached the end of the dimly lit hall, we stopped. Something was wrong, and we both sensed it. Something seemed off, suspicious, shady even. Once we'd stopped, I heard a small shuffling sound coming from around the corner.

"You heard that right?" Adrien asked his ears perking up.

"Yeah," I replied trying to peek around the corner, "I think it's a guard-"

Suddenly and akuma popped right in front of me. It's face an inch away from mine. It had deep black eyes with amber pupils, pink and purple skin and took the form of a tiny lizard. It made a raspy sound as it breathed and I felt it gaze on me. I jumped back in surprise. The akuma then rushed around the corner and other identical ones followed. There were a bunch of them coming around the corner, all lizards and looking highly poisonous. But they couldn't be akumas, could they? I watched as the small creatures gathered together into a group, before spitting goo at us. Making me drop backwards.

"Just great," Adrien grumbled helping me up, "First it was being split up, then sneaking into here and now these guys..."

"I know right," I chuckled trying to lighten up the mood, "But it's nothing we can't handle. After all we did defeat Constellation..."

He chuckled and then we attacked. The lizards were relatively easy to defeat, the hard part was not getting trapped in the pink goo they left behind. They spat their goo at us every time they spotted a weakness or that we'd grown tired, making recovery challenging. Then once you'd defeated the creatures, you needed to avoid the acidic pool of goo they turned into to. The goo bubbled, hissed and occasionally popped before shrivelling into nothing. Nevertheless we kept going, me using my yo-yo and Adrien his baton. After a while, there were only a few left. I was red in the face and Adrien was panting. We were both tired, but we had to keep going; if we recovered then they could get an advantage. We finished the last of the akuma-like lizards, by using the same tactic as before, but instead of dodging we used our weapons as a mean of defence.

As I caught my breath, I thought about what they could be. There was no way they could be akumas, if they were they would've released a dark and purple butterfly. Then I remembered a spell that Moths could perform. It made an inanimate object, such as goo, turn into a creature that can attack. After all they were the clan of transition. This really wasn't good news..

"I think Hawkmoth knows we're here," I said sighing as the last goo puddle evaporated, "Why else would he send these akuma-like things."

"That is true," Adrien contemplated, "But then he would've sent one for Aya and Ni-"

We then heard an ear piercing scream, followed by a growl. And not a human growl, an animal growl.

"You don't think it could be them?" I asked suddenly growing anxious.

"Well only one way to find out," Adrien sighed heading towards the noise. I followed. After this test, I am so taking a break.

* * *

"Stay away you fucking beast!" Alya swung her flute at the hologram of a bear, while me, Nino and Adrien laughed. She really was too much sometimes.

"Alya you know it's a projection right?" Adrien grinned a brow raised.

"Wait, it is!?" Alya blinked before blushing, "Um sorry guys! I'm just not too fond of bears...plus this was so realistic! Nino! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought it was real too!" He defended himself, "Plus Mari and Adrien came."

"True," Alya chuckled, "Plus I knew it was fake."

"Sure you did," I teased smugly, "So the only thing left is to get to the room, right?"

"According to the instructions," Nino sighed, "But we've ran into a million and one tasks just getting here."

"Same for us," Adrien sighed, "Just now, we had to fight some goo lizards."

"Well we'd better go then," Nino smirked, "Or we might meet more goo lizards or worse bears!.."

We all chuckled as Alya fumed.

"Ha ha so funny!" She rolled her eyes, "Remind me of that when you have to eat my cooking!"

The two guys shuddered at the thought of her cooking, while Alya and I chuckled. Sometimes we were all too much.

"Well we'd better go to that room," I said trying to get my breathing back to normal, "According to the map on my phone, it's just down this hall..."

We all walked around the corner of the hall. All of us were silent and the only noise was the sound of my and Alya's boots against the ground. We soon found ourselves in a completely blank room. It was so blank, that we had to squint our eyes, it kind of reminded me of when Celeste was Constellation and she made the room too bright for anyone but her to see. I winced at the memory. Who'd of thought she'd be a sweet thirteen year old girl...

"Well done," Mr Damocles' voice said through the intercom as the room returned back to the test room state. The walls faded into dark grey and the lighting dimmed down to a tolerable brightness. The door then swung opened and we all stepped out Nino first, then Alya, me and finally Adrien. Ms Bustier gave us all a handshake and so did Mr Damocles before they both looked at us smiling.

"We're glad to have you on the field," Ms Bustier smiled at us, her former pupils, "I know you'll all do great! Oh I almost forgot! You all still need to attend refreshers once a week on a Monday, you know for safety reasons!"

We all replied and I was feeling all fuzzy inside, like I was all bouncy and suddenly filled with energy. I was on the field now, and I passed the test early! This could mean so many things! For once I actually felt like I could defeat Hawkmoth and help save the world! I looked over at Alya and spotted that she was practically buzzing with excitement. It was no secret that she'd wanted to go onto the field for a while and her dream was finally coming true. Nino looked proud and stood up straight with a smile, while Adrien looked relieved and sighed looking relaxed for once. He always seemed so pressured sometimes. It really made me wonder if he was ok... No! Don't think like that Marinette, you're finally on the field!

"You seem relieved," I teased as Alya and Nino spoke to each other.

"Well it's not everyday you do finals early," He chuckled, "Plus I've had a lot on my mind..."

"Oh," I replied dumbstruck, "I didn't think it was-"

"No it's fine," He shrugged, "It's just-"

"You four will receive your code names once your kwamis arrive which should be...now," Mr Damocles smiled, interrupting us, as the four kwamis made their way into the the room.

"I'll tell you later," Adrien whispered before standing straight.

The kwamis were dressed formally: Tikki was dressed in red and black, with her hair tied into a bun. She had red lipstick on and black eyeliner; Wayzz was dressed in green, his hair was short and he wore glasses; Trixx was in orange and white, her ginger white tipped hair out; Plagg was dressed in black, his dark hair shaggy and neon green eyes standing out.

"Well it's a honour to have taught you four," Tikki began handing me a spell book, "Marinette you're now Ladybug." "Protect this book with your life, it holds all the secrets of the clan," She whispered before smiling.

"Cool!" Alya's eyes widened in excitement, I guess she over heard Tikki...

"Nino you are now Carapace," Wayzz handed Nino his gift before telling him something.

"Score!" Nino looked at the object in his hands.

"Alya you're now Rena Rouge," Trixx hugged her pupil before handing her a blade to fix onto her flute.

"That's awesome Alya!" I said staring at the blade.

"I know right!" She said fixing the blade onto her flute and then noticing it retracted, "Oh I'll have a bunch of fun with this! Just wait and see how that Lila bitch'll react when-"

"Alya!" Trixx snapped, but smiled at the brunette.

"Sorry Trixx," Alya blushed.

"Plagg it's your turn," Wayzz looked at the kwami.

"Plagg!" Tikki nudged him.

"Huh!" He blinked, "Oh yeah... Adrien you're now Chat Noir." He handed Adrien a green pendent that looked like half of Yin and Yang, before whispering something to Adrien.

"Thanks Plagg this means a lot," He smiled at the kwami.

"Whatever I just had some spare time ok!" He blushed before grumbling, "Damn emotions and fucking attachment! What even made me agree to this shit..."

"There there Plagg," Tikki giggled while she and Trixx calmed the kwami down.

"Now that all four of you are graduates, you can leave the school freely," Wayzz continued getting our attention from the upset Plagg, "Just as long as you return within two days you'll be fine."

"Yes!" Alya squealed, "Raves here I come!"

"Is that all you think about?" I looked at her.

"No I think about scoops too!" Alya defended, "And don't think I don't see what happens between our two most powerful teammates, Adrien and Marinette!"

"Hey!" We both yelled at her blushing.

"What, you two are smitten for each other!" Alya chuckled, "Everyone can see that! Even Chloe and Lila."

"She's telling the truth dudes," Nino nodded solemnly as if we were reciting facts, "Hell you guys have gotten along since you first met."

"You too Nino?!" Adrien looked at his best-friend.

"Sorry dude but I totally ship you guys," Nino smiled, "That prophecy was bound to happen soon anyway! War? check. Everyone losing hope? Check. One clan wanting to be dominant? Check. We even need a balance to be restored!"

"See!" Alya smirked, "I'm not obsessed! Everyone is shipping you guys."

"Great," I grimaced, "So not only can we not just be friends, but when we are everyone thinks we're smitten.."

"I know right," He shook his head, "People's minds are in the wrong places these days."

"Got that right," I snickered, "But then again you must be a perv...so I'm gone bye!"

"Hey!" He called back as I ran off.

He watched as I dashed out of the room. Once I was out of the test room, I sighed. I felt a huge weight lift from my chest, and I finally felt like I was able to do something that was valid! Smiling, I decided to head to the dorms, even though I still had a bunch of the school to explore and I wanted to visit Celeste later, I needed to finish Alya's outfit and something told me I needed to rest a lot today, because tomorrow would be a exhausting...

* * *

I sat in my room, surrounded by material and cutting out the second side of Alya's shorts. So far, I'd made her an orange and white off the shoulder cop top, with black trim, black gloves, black boots and was working on her shorts. I decided to make her a new outfit based off her clan and so far I thought I'd done a pretty good job.

Suddenly, Alya burst in with the two shopping bags on her arms and smiled as she spotted the materials and sewing equipment around me. Something told me she had something up her sleeve.

"Mari!" Alya picked up her top, "I love it! This is so good!"

"Really?" I blushed, "Back in Paris they said my style was too colourful..."

"It's not girl," Alya smiled, "They're just jealous of your talent."

"Thanks," I smiled back at her, she always knew how to cheer me up.

"No problem!" She winked, "Plus you have to make yourself a cute number for the masquerade next week!"

"Are you sure?" I blinked, "I'm not too much of a party person..."

"Yes girl!" She insisted, "Show those two bitches who's boss! Plus Adrien's gonna be there."

"So?" I shrugged, "We're friends."

"But you want to be more," She teased, "Come on Mari! Stop denying your feelings, you find him cute, don't you?"

"And so what if I do," I say threading my needle, "Chloe and Lila find him cute."

"Exactly!" Alya smirked, "You fancy him! Come on girl, wake up and realise that he's into you and your into him so..."

"Alya are you just doing this because of the prophecy?" I faced her, a brow raised.

"What?" She scrunched her nose before adjusting her glasses, "No! It's because I know that my two friends deserve each other!"

"Ok," I sighed, me trying to convince her was confusing me, on one side, yes I do like Adrien, but on the other, I only see him as a friend, "Let's say I do like him, but I'm scared..."

"Scared of what?" Alya raised a brow clearly confused.

"Rejection," I say looking out of the window, my hand was still and I'd stopped stitching. My mind was jumbled up inside, I didn't know how to feel about him: whether he was a friend or something more...

"Mari he wouldn't do that..." Alya began rushing to my side.

"Says who!" I say, I touch my cheeks and realise I'd been crying._ 'Great all the mental tensions getting to me,'_ I groaned internally, _'But then again that means..'_

"Oh Marinette," Alya hugged me, "You two are made for each other, trust me. A Fox knows who's for who. Prophecy or not."

"Maybe..." I sniffed, wiping my tears, "Anyway I shouldn't be acting like this, it's ridiculous. Do you like your top?"

"Yeah girl," Alya smiled, "I'm so wearing this to refreshers. Chloe and Lila are gonna be so pissed!"

"I can imagine their faces!" I burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Alya chuckled, "You seem better now!"

"Yep that's me!" I giggled, "One minute an emotional mess, the next happy go lucky Marinette!"

We both fell into fits of laughter before we heard my phone alarm go off.

"I've gotta go and visit Celeste," I say wiping my tears and grabbing a coat and my keys.

"Tell her I said hi," Alya called as I left the room.

Nino and Adrien weren't in the dorm and I just left. It was raining heavily outside and I slipped on my rain coat. I walked towards the West wing of the school, the rhythm of the rain being my only companion. I went across the fields, the wet grass occasionally wetting my ankles, until I reached the school. Most of the lights were out, except the principal's office and the infirmary. I opened the heavy wooden doors and walked into the reception. The school was empty, and I could hear my footsteps echoing down the hall.

The receptionist had gone home, and I walked past her desk towards the staircase. The stairs were stone and I walked up, the sound of my ankle boots echoing down the hallway. I went up to the first floor, and then went down the hall until I reached the infirmary. Hopefully Celeste was doing ok.

I knocked on the door and Tikki opened it immediately.

"Marinette!" Tikki smiled, "Celeste's been expecting you..."

"She has?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes," Tikki nodded, "She enjoys your company. Please come in."

The kwami then led me to the room Celeste was in. This time the door was open and Celeste was on the window seat, looking out of the window. She had a distant look in her eyes and she smiled. I walked into the room and she noticed me almost instantly.

"Marinette!" She hugged me, "I just knew you'd come today! So? How was the test?"

"Nice to see you too Celeste," I smiled hugging her back, "The test wasn't too bad actually. I passed."

"That's wonderful," She let go and sat down in a seat next to her bed, "I knew you'd be able to do it."

"Well it wasn't too easy," I blushed sitting next to her, "So how comes you're so cheerful today?"

"Tikki told me I could enrol here," She went into the drawer beside her bed and got out a letter, "And she said that I could go stargazing on Saturday!"

"Oh Celeste," I was speechless, "You must be so excited!"

"I am," She nodded, "But I wanted to give you this. For passing."

She then passed me a feather. It was small, fluffy and white. I was confused at first, but then she explained.

"That's a feather from my cousin, Emilie's, fan," She sighed, "I want you to have it, that way I'll be able to have a link to two people I value."

"This really means a lot to me Celeste," I looked at her, "But why me?"

"Because I trust you," She smiled, and it was a genuine smile, "Find her Marinette, find her and her son."

"Her son?" I raised a brow, confused.

"Emilie had a son," Celeste got a picture from her pocket, "You might've seen him before..."

The picture was of a blonde young woman, with green eyes and a small boy with green eyes and blonde hair. Now that I thought about it he looked a lot like someone I knew...he looked almost identical to-

"Adrien!" I gasped, as Celeste nodded.

"Please tell him what I know," She handed me the picture, "Show him the feather too, though he might not remember it, he'll remember the picture."

"B-But," I began.

"Marinette I know this is so sudden and confusing," She sighed, "But I know so many truths that I can't share them all, just promise me you'll find Emilie, tell her son about me and find the miraculous."

"I'll try my best," I nodded.

"Thank you," She smiled, "I promise I'll explain this later, when everything's cleared up."

I then said my farewells and left the school. On my walk back to the dorm, I reflected on what Celeste had told me. Adrien's mother was a Peacock, she went missing, he's here, I need to find her...My mind puzzled over the same problem, until one thing rubbed all those thoughts away. How did Celeste know all of this?

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I was kinda busy this week. Anyway, don't forget to review! I love to get you guys' opinions and ideas!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Chapter 12

I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed. Tonight had held a lot of events and my instincts were right about tomorrow being exhausting. I got under the covers and snuggled into the sheets as Alya watched confused.

"What's got you so tired?" She raised a brow.

"I just spoke a lot with Celeste," I yawned.

"About what?" Alya had a knowing look on her face. I tensed. On one hand I could tell her, but on the other it'd be easier not to. Plus it wasn't really her business, it was Adrien and Celeste's.

"The stars," I lied casually as I turned to face her, "She's going stargazing on Saturday."

"That's great," Alya smiled, "She always talks about the stars. Well, night girl!"

"Night!" I called back.

I settled into the warmth of the blanket and soft mattress, falling asleep not long after and dreaming of the bakery back home and the scent of freshly baked goods that usually filled the air. I really did miss home...

**~The Next Day~**

I woke up and stretched before Alya's alarm went off. I slowly got out of bed and decided to get showered and dressed before everyone woke up. Since Alya was probably going to take me into town, I chose a black shirt with white and pink flowers scattered across the chest, blue jeans and white ankle boots. After showering and getting dressed, with no mishaps, I styled my hair into a side braid and put on some pink lip gloss. I then decided to work on a design for my outfit for the masquerade next week, since I had a bit of time to spare before Alya's alarm went off. I got my sketch book out and sat at the desk, trying to think of a theme for my outfit, before placing my pencil to the paper...

Alya woke up not long after I got my sketchbook out and had started sketching. She sat up as she yawned and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses and looking at me in shock.

"You're already up?" Her mouth hung open in disbelief, "You usually have me or my alarm wake you."

"I know," I blushed, "But I wanted to work on my design for next week."

"Cool!" Alya rushed over to my desk and looked at what I'd done so far.

I'd drawn the bodice of the dress, it was black and was strapless. It also had red roses climbing up the side and across the chest and a red butterfly where a bow would be. I just had to decide how long I wanted the skirt to be and what style to make it.

"It's beautiful Mari!" Alya gasped running her finger over the sketch, "Everyone'll be jealous."

"That's not the point Alya," I fondly shook my head at her, "I just want to look nice."

"Well you can design my outfit too then!" Alya smirked, "That way we can match."

"Deal!" I grinned, "Oh! I almost forgot to ask. Do you want to go into town with me today?"

"What for?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Just to get some materials and see the sights of Paris," I give her a sarcastic look before we both burst into laughter.

"Sure, there's nothing better to do here anyway," Alya shrugged, "Plus Nino and Adrien are going too, so it'd be pretty lonely back here. And I was planning to take you today."

"We'd better get ourselves something to eat then," I say feeling my stomach begin to rumble. I'd forgotten that I'd woken up early and now the hunger was catching up to me.

"We should," Alya yawned, she was still in her pyjamas: a grey tank with pink design and plaid shorts. I nodded as I put away my sketch book and followed her to the door.

We both then left the room and went to the kitchen. Nino and Adrien were there and both looked like they'd had a good night's sleep, whereas Alya and I had bags under our eyes, which was weird considering we went to sleep before them.

"What's got you two so refreshed?" Alya smiled, "I need me some of that! I've got bags for days."

"No you haven't!" I chuckled, "If anyone does it's me."

"Just got a good night's sleep I guess," Adrien shrugged taking a bite from a croissant.

"Same here," Nino said as he put his eggs on a plate. The aroma coming from them made me feel my stomach give a soundless growl.

"Whatever it is I need it," Alya continued, "Anyway Mari and I are going into town today, you two care to come?"

"Cool," Nino replied, "We could all meet up and do something, plus we were planning on getting the latest video game."

"You mean Ultimate Mecha Strike IIII!" I say my eyes filled with wonder. I used to always play Mecha Strike 3 with my uncle after the bakery closed up for the day. I was known as the best player in my old school and everyone respected me for that.

"That's the one," Adrien looked at me, "I didn't know you were a fan?"

"Yeah," Alya eyed me, "Since when _were_ you a fan?"

"Since I was four," I say pouting, "All because I don't seem like the type who plays video games doesn't mean I don't. I live for my daily dose of Ultimate Mecha Strike."

"No-one said that you don't," Nino sighed trying to change the subject, "Anyway Alya, what are you planning for us to do?"

"Clubbing!" Alya smiled gleefully, "Raves all night, bass booming! I can see it now."

"I'll pass on that," I replied, "I don't need to get drunk or high tonight, plus I need to talk with Celeste about something today." I smiled sheepishly as Alya studied me. The real reason I didn't want to go out was because of a little something called The Dark Hours, but I'll tell you more about that later...

"When do you not?" Alya teased, "Girl, Celeste'll be fine for a day."

"It's important this time," I sighed, "It's about-" I stopped myself just in time, if I told them all now, they'd all be shocked, shun me or laugh their asses off, and I didn't feel like turning tomato red in front of all of them.

"About what?" Alya eyed me, "You're hiding something Marinette..."

"No I'm not!" I say red creeping to my cheeks instantly, "Anyway how would you know?"

"Cause you're a shitty liar," Nino sighed, "No offence, but your cheeks literally gave you away."

"What _did_ Celeste tell you last night?" Adrien looked at me.

All three of them studied me, wondering what I was hiding from them as I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to do. Should I tell them all, or just tell Adrien? Should I just not tell anyone? What should I do! Why did Celeste tell me?! Why was life so complicated?! Why am I even worrying right now? Why am I- No! Stop overthinking Marinette! You need to act. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, before dragging Adrien to the living room and shutting the door.

"Hey!" Alya banged on the door, "Open up!"

"Maybe she's gonna say something personal Alya," Nino could be heard through the door.

"Like wha-" Alya gasped, "_Oh._ That." There was silence on the other side of the door, but I knew they were listening and exchanging glances. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Ok Marinette," Adrien said firmly, "What's going on?"

"Look, I have something to tell you but I can't with those two eaves dropping," I sighed looking down at the carperted floor.

"Follow me then," He went over to one of the walls and did something. Suddenly, a dimly lit passage way opened up, "I've lived here for most of my life so Mr Damocles showed me these tunnels," He explained as he went in.

"Really?" I say gingerly following him through.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "My mother dropped me here one day and said she'd be back. But she never came to get me...It's nothing too personal really, I just about remember her. Anyway what did you wanna talk about?" I felt guilt build up in my chest. I should tell him now before it's too late. Taking a deep breath, I jump head first into the deep end.

"Adrien," I sighed, "I know who your mother is...she's Emilie Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's wife."

"She is," He sighed looking distant, "They both died in a crash, well that's what I was told. I never believed it though."

"They didn't," I responded, "She's a Peacock and Celeste is her cousin. She told me to give you this." I handed him the feather and looked down at the ground as we stood there in silence.

"I always wondered why she never came back..." He gave me back the feather, "Well this sheds more light onto her disappearance, I guess. Thanks for telling me Marinette."

"It's no problem," I smiled, "Really. But Celeste also told me to say that she's still alive and she wants us to find her. I don't exactly know how though..."

"Find her?" Adrien asked half to himself, half to me, "Hawkmoth has her, the only way we'd get her is if we defeat him...But that's if he didn't akumatize her."

"That's true, but we defeat him," I smiled, "We can do it, we've done it before. But we have to do it as a team."

"As a team," He smiled back, "Is that all you wanted to say Mari, or do you have something else to say?"

"Well..." I hesitated for a moment, no it was better to leave it as it was, "No, I'm fine."

I heard him sigh behind me and I wondered whether, I'd done the right thing. Maybe I should've just said...No! I had a war to deal with there was no room for romance or any of that stuff. We slowly walked the few steps back to the living room and opened the door to an annoyed Alya and surprised Nino.

"You guys were...quiet," Alya studied us.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I shrugged, "We just talked."

"About?" Alya pressed.

"Personal issues," Adrien shrugged.

"Girl!" Alya squealed, "You spilled the beans! Yes! My ship can sail."

"I didn't say that," I whispered into her ear.

"What!" She shook me vigorously, "Are you stupid!"

"It was something serious Alya," Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," She let go of me, "You're still not off the hook though."

"I know," I sighed as my stomach rumbled loudly, "Now can I get some breakfast and go into town?!"

* * *

I got to the barrier with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Ms Bustier was on duty and asked us some questions as we approached.

"Ok, so where are you four going?" She asked her clipboard at the ready.

"Paris," Alya answered. Paris was the closest place to here and was only a ten minute walk away from the school. It had most conveniences that we needed and I was never too far from home.

"What are you going for?" Ms Bustier asked.

"Leisure and shopping," Alya smiled.

"And will you be meeting anyone?" She asked.

"No, only Marinette's grandfather, if we see him," Alya replied.

"Ok," Ms Bustier wrote that down on her form, "You're all free to go, just return in two days or the principal will be disappointed." In other words, she meant that he'd have our asses and we'd be punished severely.

"Yes miss," We all replied before walking through the portal. I shivered at the familiar tingle.

"Ok so I need materials for our outfits," I said going through my mental list, "Adrien and Nino are getting video games, and Alya wants to take us around to do stuff."

"That's right," Adrien looked at the city, "And I hope to find some leads."

"I'll help you with that," I smiled at him, "It'd be easier."

"Are you two sure you didn't confess each others love?" Alya teased.

"What?! No!" We both yelled blushing.

"Sure..." Alya rolled her eyes and nudged Nino who gave her a look.

"They're so smitten," Nino whispered.

"For sure!" Alya smirked, "Now let's go get Mari's supplies. You boys can get your games."

We then took the ten minute walk to Paris. It was a peaceful walk, with little interruption or delay. We passed a few fields, some shops and we finally reached Paris. Alya pulled me to the side as we entered the city.

"You're wanted here remember," She whispered, "You need to be Victoria."

"Oh yeah," I chuckled to myself as I changed my hair and eye colour, "Perfect!"

We all then walked to the city centre and agreed to meet back there in an hour, before doing our second activity. I took Alya to the sewing shop, while Adrien and Nino went to the video game store. The sewing shop was a nice cosy building, with a black sign and gold embossed writing. I looked into its window and spotted a beautiful design. I whipped out my phone and took a picture before, walking into the shop itself. It had rolls of fabric everywhere, with jars of buttons, pins, needles, thimbles and even hook and eyes, you know what they use for bra clasps.

I walked around the shelves in wonder, picking out the fabrics and materials needed to make my and Alya's dresses. I picked red, black, orange and white fabric and got some nice velvet as well as lace. We went to the counter and I smiled at the sweet old lady who ran the shop. Her name was Mrs Baste* and she was a sweet old thing.

"Marinette," She smiled, "You haven't been here for a while." She was a descendant too and passed down her miraculous to her granddaughter.

"Yes," I replied, "I've been studying at school."

"I see," The lady smiled, "Well you know how I enjoy you're company. Is this all you need?" She held up the fabric and I nodded.

"Yes," I smiled, "I'm making outfits for me and my friend here."

"Oh such a sweet thing," She sighed, "If only my granddaughter Alix would do sewing..."

"You're Alix's grandma!?" Alya gasped. The tomboyish redhead in our class didn't exactly seem like her grandmother would own a sewing shop.

"I am," The old lady smiled, "Now I'll put these in a nice bag for you girls."

She then disappeared into the back, before coming out with a box and a bag. She then placed the materials, with a few others, into the box and then put the box into the bag, "There it's all wrapped up!" This was all too much for me, she always treated me in a special way...

"Really you didn't have to Mrs-" I began.

"No it's fine," The old lady winked, "These are on the house!"

"No really," I said getting out the money, "Let me at least pay you some of it, if not all."

"No dearies, it's fine!" The old lady smiled, "Now I believe two gentlemen should be waiting for you."

"How did you-" Alya began.

"A Bunny knows all," Mrs Baste smiled, "Now please go girls."

"Yes m'aam," We said as we left the shop.

"She's nice," Alya smiled, "Who knew Alix's grandma sews!"

"I did," I say in my accent, "Now let's meet the others."

* * *

We got to the city centre just in time. The guys met us there and laughed at the sight of a red faced me and sweaty Alya. We'd ran all the way from the sewing shop to the town centre, without thinking to take a bus, and it had taken around fifteen minutes to run all the way there.

"We should go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery!" Alya smiled, her eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah we should," Nino drifted off in thought, probably about the pastries my uncle and auntie baked. Seeing them again wouldn't actually be too bad...

"We should all go!" I smiled and we all looked at Adrien.

"I'd love to but I've got some leads to find so," Adrien turned to leave, but Alya grabbed him by the wrist.

"Not so fast Blondie," She teased, "You're gonna eat at least one macaroon before going."

"Fine," He gave in, "One couldn't hurt. Let's go then, before it gets dark!"

We all then raced each other down the Parisian streets, towards my aunt and uncle's bakery.

**~Not long after~**

I panted as I reached the entrance to my aunt and uncle's bakery second. Adrien had beat me by a second and I tried to catch my breath as I caught up with him. Alya and Nino caught up almost instantly and chuckled as they watched me catch my breath.

"What?!" I asked partially annoyed.

"Nothing," Alya replied smugly, "It's just are you blushing or just red?"

"What do you think?" I say opening the bakery door.

"Mari-Victoria!" My auntie Sabine ran towards me and scooped me into the biggest hug, "I've missed you so much. How is school? Were there any raids? Did you get into any fights?"

"One question at a time," I smiled, "Everything's fine auntie. I passed finals actually and I'll start working soon."

"That's great Victoria," My uncle called from the kitchen, "Are you guys hungry? We've got some left over macaroons and other things?"

"Yes please!" Alya and Nino rubbed their hands in glee.

"Can I get served please?!" An annoyed businessman asked.

"Oh yes sorry!" My auntie went back to the counter, "Oh and Victoria, there should be enough leftovers to take back with you."

I nodded as I lead the others into the kitchen. My aunt and uncle treated me better than I should be, but then again it was better like that. We went into the kitchen to find it filled with the scent of cinnamon rolls and feeling like a thousand degrees. My uncle was at the counter, busy making round after round of bread.

"Sorry about the heat guys," My uncle sighed as he kneaded dough, "The leftover treats are on the counter, fresh from this morning."

I spotted the cinnamon rolls and carefully placed them inside a box, before handing Alya and Nino one for the road. The two gratefully took them off me before taking a big bite out of their roll.

"It's so good!" Alya said through her mouthful.

"I know right!" Nino took another bite. Adrien just chuckled fondly at the sight.

"That's good to know guys," My uncle said as he continued to knead, "See you soon Victoria!"

"See you uncle Tom!" I say in my accent.

We then went back into the bakery and said goodbye to my aunt before going back into the Parisian streets. It was nearing The Dark Hours, a time that most Parisians stayed indoors, as all of the guards were out then and stray akumas often wondered into the streets. I watched as the sky turned into a faded orange, if we didn't hurry back, then we might not be found in the morning, let alone survive the night. Alya and Nino happily ate their cinnamon buns as Adrien and I shared a knowing glance. We both knew how dangerous The Dark Hours were and knew we needed to get back to school before they came.

"We should get going Alya," I say walking towards the direction where the school was.

"Why?" She stopped eating her roll.

"Because The Dark Hours is coming," Adrien sighed, "If we don't get back fast, we'll be dead in the morning."

"As if!" Nino scoffed.

"The only people who survive the night are guards," I say wincing at the memory of When I was first told about The Dark Hours, "But even they end up dead sometimes."

"But we're not you're average person," Alya raised a brow.

"But it isn't your average folk tale," I replied desperate, "Please just trust me Alya."

"Fine!" She growled, "But don't blame me for being grouchy on the way back!"

Adrien then passed her another cinnamon roll and she smiled taking a bite out of it.

"Always works," He winked, "So much for my leads...We'd better get going though."

I nodded and then we were off. We took as many shortcuts as we could through the maze of streets that made up Paris as the golden sun sunk lower under the horizon. We needed to hurry before the nightmares that lived in the darkness came. My feet pounded as I pushed myself to go as quickly as I could, my heart pounded as we made it out of town and the sun had slipped nearly out of view, and my thoughts raced around my mind as the sun sunk lower and lower. My eyes darted from left and right as we approached the school as the sun slipped below the horizon, all of its golden light disappearing with it. The moon rarely shone nowadays and I sighed while I looked up at the night sky as I walked through the portal. Yet another moonless night for the people of the world...

I let out a breath of relief as I found myself outside of the school gates, with my normal hair and eye colour. We'd just made it back in time.

"That was close," Adrien sighed.

"Too close," I panting.

"Ok, you two are acting strangely," Nino looked at us.

"Well we almost died!" I say pointing to outside the portal, "If we didn't make it here, there'd be no bodies found in the morning!"

"As if!" Alya folded her arms, "It's just a legend like fairies."

"Like the prophecy?" I raised a brow and she shut up.

"You win," She sighed, "Let's just go to sleep. I think I need to sleep all of it off."

We all agreed and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Instead of sleeping, I worked on my designs. I decided to finish my dress and do Alya's and make Celeste one. Once I finished the skirt for my dress, it was a sleeveless dress with red butterflies and flowers trailing down the right side, down to the hem. The dress would go up to my mid-thigh and had a red ribbon going around its midsection. A bigger red butterfly served as a bow and I'd wear red heels with three straps that were intricately designed. I'd also wear a black rose necklace with silver accents and black mask with red trim and bow at the side.

For Alya I designed another mid-length dress. This time it was orange, white and black. It had a sweetheart neckline and a black midsection. The sides of it were orange and the middle white, like her suit, and she'd wear black gloves that went up to her elbow. She had black heels to go with her dress and an black mask with an orange fox tail shape at the side.

For Celeste, I made a ruffled skirted dress, that had a sweetheart neckline. On the right side it had a design that looked like a group of peacock feathers. It was a deep blue, which blended as well as contrasted with the blues, greens, browns and creams of the feathers. It had black heels that had straps that crossed over on another and had roses on the side. The mask was blue and had a peacock feather shape on the side.

Once I was done I smiled with my work. It was perfect and it represented them and me perfectly. I yawned as I closed my sketchbook and climbed into bed. Tomorrow I'll get started on my designs and have a day off...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! So here's the latest chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to express your opinions in reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up early again, and decided to finish Alya's shorts so she could have her new outfit before I worked on our dresses. It didn't take long for me to stitch the two pieces of material together into a pair of shorts and by the time Alya's alarm went off, I had already begun to cut the material out for her dress.

"You need to stop waking up so early girl," Alya yawned as she rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses.

"I guess you don't want your outfit then?" I smiled smugly.

"No way!" She jumped out of her bed, looking at me in disbelief, "You finished it?!"

"Mhm," I nodded, giving her the finished product.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled, "Now we just have to find somewhere to show this off!"

"Like?" I raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know," Alya smirked, "Wherever Chloe and Lila are..."

"You really enjoy pissing them off don't you?" I teased.

"Of course!" She replied heading towards her drawers, "Plus everyone's doing finals today, so we'll get to watch!"

"Sounds great," I say heading to my drawers and picking out an outfit.

"In a way," Alya then began to change, while I rummaged through my drawers, "It's not like we have a choice an- shit we're gonna be late."

"What do you me-"

"Did you guys remember about the finals today?" Nino suddenly burst in.

"Well, we were getting ready to watch them when you burst in," Alya sighed, she was blushing, in her underwear and looked a little miffed.

"Oh," Nino blushed, "So they're today or-"

"Yes they're today!" Alya snapped, "Now get out or we'll be late!"

"She's just a little annoyed that you came in while she was changing," I replied trying to make him feel a little better about the situation, "Trust me she'll be fine later."

"Yeah," Alya replied trying to sound calm, "Now can I change in peace?"

"Yeah, sure," Nino left the room in a flash, while I giggled. Sometimes Alya was a little harsh on him, but then again she was the one who enforced things the most out of all of us.

"Well we'd better go before we disappoint Mr Damocles," I went to the door.

"Uh, Mari," Alya chuckled.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You're still in your pyjamas," She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Oops," I blushed as I rushed to my drawer and got out a random top and jeans, "Give me a minute and I'll change."

* * *

After that morning fiasco, we got to the testing room. Our ex-classmates, and two other students, were already there and were being sorted into groups. In the crowd, I spotted a rather pissed Chloe and Lila, both with at least one visible bruise and a plaster on their cheek. I chuckled at the sight, remembering the letters I'd put in their lockers with Adrien.

"Why do Chloe and Lila look annoyed?" Alya whispered.

"Well," I giggled, "You know when Adrien and I ditched you in Plagg's class?"

"Yeah," Alya groaned at the memory, "I had to clean the entire dining room and the toilets! Do you know how they smell?!"

"No..." I say, shivering at the thought of cleaning the toilets, "But basically, we put a letter in Chloe and Lila's lockers telling them to meet him on the roof."

"No way!" Alya smiled, "I totally remember you telling me now! Shame we didn't get to record it though...But I definitely forgive you for ditching now!"

"Hey!" I playfully smacked her, "You did leave me in the vents."

"Ok that's true," She chuckled, "So we're even?"

"Even," I nodded smiling.

"Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino," Mr Damocles smiled, "Good to see you all made it here in time. Since you all did your finals early, you'll get to watch with me and Ms Bustier."

He then led us to the control room, where we could see the whole room and what went on inside the actual test room.

"You'll have to give some of your classmates hints when they're stuck," He explained, "Ms Bustier and I will manage the controls but you'll give them the instructions for each stage."

"Is that all?" Nino asked.

"Yeah it doesn't seem too bad," I smiled.

"Well," Mr Damocles smiled, "We'll see if it really is that easy." He then left the room to help Ms Bustier order the students into teams of four.

I watched as the two teachers sorted the class into groups, while Alya, Nino and Adrien all conversed. It was true that the task didn't seem too hard, but I decided to keep watching just in case. Not long after Mr Damocles left, he returned with Ms Bustier. She greeted us cheerfully, before heading to the control panel.

"Ok," She spoke, "Could Alix, Juleka, Mylene and Rose go into the testing room."

The tests were actually pretty quick, considering that they felt like hours inside the room. The first task was similar to ours, but instead of blind trust, they all had to cross a ravine on a wooden plank.

"Alya, could you tell them what to do?" Ms Bustier smiled.

"Sure," She smiled as she began to read what was on the paper, "Ok girls, all you have to do is cross the ravine on that wooden plank without falling."

"Yeah like it's that easy," Alix called back.

"I'm only doing what the teachers told me to!" Alya retorted, "Anyway just remember that it's like walking normally."

"Yeah, cause walking over a ravine is normal," Alix replied, making all of us, except Alya, snicker.

"Hey!" Alya snapped, "I know who your grandma is and if you don't shut it, I'll tell everyone."

Alix didn't reply and the test went on. All four girls managed to get over the ravine, with Mylene being hesitant at first, and the test then went on to the next challenge. This one was an akuma attack, like when I took my test, and they were put under the same struggle. Nino explained for this part.

"You need to defeat the akuma as well as help civilians," He explained, "If a civilian gets seriously injured or you fail to defeat akuma, you fail the test."

"So we've just gotta split up?" Mylene smiled, "That'll be easy, right?"

The other three girls nodded smiling back. They all had a good communication between them and didn't seem to have many conflicts between them.

Alix went to attack the akuma with Mylene, while Rose and Juleka helped the civilians. The girls were doing well with the situation, until the akuma sent a shockwave causing the building to shake and a man to fall from a building that had a wall missing.

"Burrow!" Alix used her special ability and teleported to the man, catching him in her arms, causing all four of us to clap.

The girls then defeated the akuma and the simulation moved on. They then went to the final challenge and had to infiltrate a house instead of a mountain base, that was believed to be Hawkmoth's home. It was now my turn to explain to Mylene and Alix, while Adrien explained to Rose and Juleka.

"You guys need to infiltrate this house," I smiled as I read the paper, "It's believed to be Hawkmoth's and you need to find out information confirming so. You've got all the necessary information on a paper written in your clan's code. This is the last and by far the hardest test, so I wish you luck."

Once I was finished, I went to talk to Alya. She looked a little bored and I could tell that this was going to be long for her. We still had several more tests to do and let's not mention lunch break, but I knew she'd be able to get through it. After all she managed to survive school.

"I'm so bored," Alya whined, "Who knew doing exams was so...boring. I'm never becoming a teacher."

"I know," I giggled, "But once we finish doing this, we can do something else. You can choose."

"Oh really," Alya smiled, "No take backs?"

"No take backs," I smiled.

"Well I know what we're doing," Alya smirked.

"What?" I asked, curious of her intentions.

"Oh you'll see tonight," She smiled, "Just remember no take backs."

"Fine," I sighed, before zoning back into the tests. Now I know why Mr Damocles said it might be harder than we thought, after all spending a few hours in a room with nothing to actually do, can make a few people, including me, get restless.

* * *

We got through a few more tests, before it was time for lunch. Mr Damocles allowed us to leave the room, for a break, and I sighed as I walked through the door. I didn't know how much longer I could've stood in that room, and Alya looked like she'd just seen Heaven. We'd both gotten really restless and had begun to fidget and annoy each other with little things like small taps or nudges, and I think both teachers could see we were clearly agitated.

"You look happy to be out of there," I smiled knowing that I definitely was.

"Happy," Alya laughed, "I'm more than happy! I'm glad."

"We've still got to go back you know," I sighed as I realised we were only halfway through.

"Way to ruin the vibe," Alya mock-pouted as she tried not to smile.

"Lets just get lunch," I fondly rolled my eyes at her.

We got to the dining room and Alya smiled as she spotted her mum. I'd completely forgotten that her mum worked here as a chef and nearly face-palmed in realisation as Alya hugged her.

"Hey mum!" Alya smiled.

"Hey Alya," She smiled at her daughter, "How's classes been?"

"Good," Alya replied grinning, "I passed my finals."

"Already?" Mrs Cesaire smiled, "Aren't you doing your finals today?"

"Well," Alya gave a sly smile, "I did the test early!"

"That's my girl!" Mrs Cesaire wrapped her daughter in another hug, before she spotted me, "And who may you be?"

"That's Marinette, mum," Alya explained, "She's my teammate and best friend."

"You're the new Ladybug aren't you?" Mrs Cesaire eyed me.

"Yes," I blushed, "But how did you-"

"Know?" She chuckled as I nodded, "Well, I know how to find out scoops and info. Nothing gets past me."

_'So that's where Alya gets it from,'_ I thought as I smiled back at her.

"So what brings my daughter and her friend here?" Mrs Cesaire asked leading us to the serving area, "You don't usually grab lunch here."

"Well," Alya then explained about the exams and being busy with passing finals and fighting Celeste.

"I know," Mrs Cesaire chuckled, "I work here, plus I get a few pieces of info here and there. I just wanted to see if you'd done anything else. So what do you girls fancy to eat? Take your pick!"

She then gestured at the different trays of food, each filled with mouth watering food. There were all sorts of dishes from pasta, to rice, and even mashed potatoes. I chose spaghetti and sausages, while Alya chose a Chicken Tikka Masala. It was pretty hard to choose though, as all of the dishes looked so enticing.

"Thanks Mrs Cesaire," I smiled.

"No problem," She smiled, "I love to cook and you seem like a nice girl."

"Thanks mum," Alya smiled.

"Oh and tell Nino to taste my new dishes anytime!" Mrs Cesaire called as we went to a table, "He's a great pick Alya!"

Alya turned a deep shade of crimson and I chuckled as we went to a table at the far end of the dining room. We sat down and began to eat our food, lightly conversing, while also enjoying the break. Ever since I'd been whisked away to this school, I've been battling one obstacle after another. It was beginning to get tiring and Paris was starting to look enticing. But then again, I'd probably be jailed or would go into breeding if I went back now, no matter what my aunt and uncle said or did. I sighed.

"Room for two more?" Adrien smiled, with Nino beside him.

"Always," Alya grinned, "What do you take me for? A priss?"

"Never," Adrien mocked shock. Alya went to hit him, when she suddenly stopped herself.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today," She smirked at me.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"Well Mari told me we could do something I want," Her smirk grew wider, "So we're playing a game of truth or dare, Alya edition."

"Meaning?" I say dreading the result.

"Well," Alya smiled, "There'll be alcohol, some juicy confessions and...scoops!"

"But it's only us two playing, right?" I asked, growing more anxious by the minute. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Nope," Alya looked at the two guys, "You two are playing too! After a horror marathon!"

"That seems like a bit too much Alya," Nino looked at her.

"Fine," She huffed, "We'll just play truth or dare instead. I'll scrap the movie marathon."

"But I have to visit Celeste," I say smiling in relief, as I had a valid reason to miss her game.

"And you still can," Alya replied,"We don't have classes anymore and it's not like you've got anything planned for tomorrow."

"Well I'm in for the alcohol," Nino smiled, his plate already half empty.

"I'm clearly in," Alya smiled.

"Why not?" Adrien shrugged, "It should be fun."

"And I don't have a choice, do I?" I sighed.

"Nope!" Alya grinned, before the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"Shit I didn't get to finish my lunch!" Nino whined.

"Lets just get to the test room and get this over and done with," I shook my head solemnly, as I regretted the no take backs I said earlier.

* * *

We all got to the test room and resumed the tests. They were mostly normal, and I didn't pay much attention to them, until it was Sabrina, Chloe, Lila and Kagami's turn. Kagami wasn't in our class, and I wanted to see how she'd do in the tests, but my main reason for wanting to watch was because Chloe and Lila were doing it together, and I wanted to see the end result.

"Ok girls," Ms Bustier smiled as they went in, "Good luck!"

"I don't need luck," Chloe scoffed before disappearing into the room.

The room then changed, and they were in a clearing in the woods with a group of akumas around them. All snarling and in a fighting stance. All four girls had blindfolds on, and I spotted the recognition in Kagami's facial expressions. She knew that it was a trust exercise and so did Sabrina, as she stood closer to Chloe than usual.

Alya went to tell them what to do, when Mr Damocles shook his head.

"They need to figure this out on their own," He explained, "They're our second strongest line of defence, after you four."

"Ok sir," Alya sighed, before sitting down next to me, "You're really wrapped into this."

"Yeah," I replied, "It's Chloe and Lila in there! I wanna see how this ends!"

We then both watched as the first akuma struck, and Kagami batted it away. Then another came and Sabrina hit it away. The third was taken down by Lila and the fourth by Chloe. It continued until there were only a few more akumas, and the girls had all spread apart, except from Kagami and Sabrina.

"We need to stay close," Kagami called out.

"Yeah Chloe we should," Sabrina agreed, "They're attacking us when we're vulnerable, we need to -" She then hit another akuma.

"Whatever," Chloe replied, "I can handle this alone."

"Well I'm regrouping," Lila replied, she knew that Chloe was making a mistake.

"Do whatever you want Fox clan wannabe," Chloe replied, hitting another akuma.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill," Lila growled, before heading towards Sabrina and Kagami.

"Chloe you need to stay close," Sabrina persisted, "That way we can all help."

"I'd rather stay here, than accept Ms Liar and Ms Uptight there," Chloe huffed, still separated from the group.

An akuma then took the opportunity to attack, and pinned Chloe down.

"Help!" The blonde yelped, while Alya and I smiled. She should've just listened to the others.

Kagami then rushed forwards and attacked the akuma. It whimpered and jumped back, as Kagami grazed its leg with her sword, before running off in panic.

"We need to stay as a team," She reiterated to a now shivering Chloe, "Unless you want to fail the test."

"Of course not," Chloe replied, "What do I look like? One of the weaklings from before?"

"Just stay with the team," Kagami sighed, "That way we can all pass."

"Fine," Chloe pouted, "But only because I'll fail."

They all then regrouped and finished off the rest of the akumas. The next stage started as soon as the final akuma was defeated. They had the exact same second stage as the four of us did: they had to defeat an akuma and protect the civilians at the same time. Kagami and Chloe went after the akuma, while Sabrina and Lila went to protect the civilians.

Kagami and Chloe worked well together and used Chloe's Venom and Lila's smaller scale Mirage to defeat the akuma. There weren't many mishaps, apart from a small argument between Chloe and Lila, but Kagami and Sabrina helped them to resolve it. Once the akuma was neutralised, the next stage started.

"This is the final stage," Mr Damocles spoke, "It is the hardest yet and I do wish you luck."

They were all then split up, with Kagami and Lila going solo, and Chloe and Sabrina as a team. They had to get into the base, like we did, but I noticed that Kagami was already prepared. She made her way into the base, and did really well, Lla didn't do too badly either, whereas Chloe and Sabrina had a few mishaps along the way, with Chloe telling Sabrina to do everything and the ginger doing as she was told. However all four girls made it to the room, and passed the test.

Once the girls finished, Mr Damocles led the four of us into the hall with the rest of our class. They had all passed successfully and were all talking in their respective friend groups. I smiled at the sight.

"Alright," Mr Damocles got all of our attention, "Today you have all proven you are ready to go on the field. Therefore, I want to give you all these." He held up certificates and badges, each having the clan's unique symbol on it.

"When I call your name," He smiled, "Come up and collect your certificate."

"Adrien Agreste," Mr Damocles called as Adrien went up. **A/N: This might be a long list so if you don't wanna see a bunch of repetition I'll tell you when to start reading again :)**

"Chloe Bourgeois," The blonde went up, smiling.

"Ivan Bruel," Ivan went up.

"Alya Cesaire," Alya went up.

"Juleka Couffaine," Juleka went up.

"Luka Couffaine," Luka, Juleka's brother, went up.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," I went up and received my certificate and badge. It was a perfect replica of my clan's symbol and I noticed something was different, as it wasn't a normal badge, but I shrugged it off.

"Mylene Haprele," Mylene went up and stood next to me.

"Max Kante," Max went up.

"Alix Kubdel," A beaming Alix went up and stood next to Max.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg," Nathaniel went up.

"Nino Lahiffe," Nino went up.

"Rose Lavillant," Rose went up smiling.

"Kim Le Chien," Kim went up.

"Sabrina Raincomprix," Sabrina went up.

"Lila Rossi," Lila smirked as she went up.

"And last but not least Kagami Tsurugi," Kagami went up. **A/N: End of list :)**

"Now everyone pose for a picture!" Ms Bustier smiled and we all got into positions and smiled, "Congratulations!"

We all then erupted into conversation, all talking about what we were going to do now that we'd officially graduated and what we had planned for after the war.

"Before you leave," Mr Damcles got all of our attention again, "I'd like to announce something."

We all turned towards our principal as he quickly spoke to Ms Bustier before smiling at us.

"Four of you have done the test early, and have passed," He spoke, "That hasn't happened in years, since Emilie, Gabriel, Marinette's mother and Nathalie, and for that the school has decided to celebrate with a masquerade next week!"

Cheers were heard around the room and I just smiled knowingly at Alya. She was right and had warned me previously.

"So where did you get that info from?" I asked.

"A reliable source," She winked, "Plus a reporter never shares her secrets."

"Fine," I sighed playfully, "You win. I've gotta visit Celeste anyway."

"Tell her I said hi," Alya called as I dashed off.

"Marinette are you visiting Celeste?" Adrien asked, as he saw me running off.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused, I usually visited her.

"Could I come?" He asked, "I kinda have some questions."

"Sure," I smiled, "She likes having company. Plus the more the merrier!" Then before he could reply, I was dragging him off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hi Celeste!" I smiled walking into her room.

"Marinette!" She ran towards me and wrapped me into a hug, "So did you tell him? What did he say? I have so many questions!"

"I can see that," I giggled, "You definitely seem a lot better, and yes I did tell him."

"Really?" She looked up at me.

"Mhm," I nodded, "And if you want to talk to him, he's actually here."

"He is?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Where? I don't see him."

"He's behind that door," I giggled.

"So? Why didn't you let him in?" She chuckled heading to the door and opening it.

She gasped as she spotted Adrien. You wouldn't believe that they're cousins from looks alone, you'd have to compare they way they acted and the facial expressions they pulled.

"Hey Celeste," He smiled.

"Hi," She replied, "I heard a lot about you from Emilie and she was right! You look just like her and from what I've heard you're a nice, like her too."

Adrien blushed, while I laughed. Sometimes Celeste got a little carried away when she met new people and said things straight away, without thinking. I could tell that this was going to be a pretty hilarious hour and a half...

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than usual. I've had a lot to update over the past few days and I'm working on some other stuff in my free time. Well don't forget to show your support in the reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Chapter 14

When we got back to our dorm, I rushed straight to my and Alya's room. Hopefully, she didn't notice me coming in and I can get away with not playing Truth or Dare with her; Not that I didn't want to, but I wasn't in the mood to reveal anything private like feelings or experiences. I rushed into our room and sighed in relief as I found it empty. I then changed into my pyjamas before letting my hair out of its pigtails.

"I see you got here," Alya smiled as she leaned against the doorway. Damn it! I knew I should've locked the door. She was already in her pyjamas and smiled knowingly at me.

"Yeah," I smiled before feigning a yawn, "But I'm really tired an-"

"No take backs," Alya reminded, walking in, "Plus it's more fun in P.J.s anyway."

"Are you sure though?" I asked, "We are in the middle of a war and drinking isn't a wise idea."

"Lighten up Mari," Alya laughed, "We've just passed exams and we're safe in school. The only real threat here is Plagg and his cheese."

"I know," I blushed, "But still."

"Well, you're doing it anyway," Alya dragged me into the living room, "Take backs or not."

She dragged me through the doorway, and I spotted that Adrien and Nino were already in there. Alya sat me down in the circle and sat next to me to make sure I didn't run off. From how eager she was, I could tell that this was going to be revealing.

"Ok," Alya began, "The rules are simple you do a truth or a dare. If you don't do a dare, you have to drink a shot and do a truth. Same with truth. Ready?"

"Well I don't have a choice so," I shrugged.

"Yeah!" Nino smiled.

"I guess," Adrien replied.

"Cool," Alya turned to me, a smirk on her face, "Mari, Truth or Dare."

So she trapped me both ways. Yay. And I just had to be first. Where's fate when you need it?! If I didn't do my Truth or Dare she could just ask me again and I'd drink a shot each time I passed.

"Um...Dare?" I say.

"Ok, I dare you to..." Alya looked about in thought, "Sit on the lap of the person to your left or right for the rest of the game."

I looked to my left and noticed Adrien was there and Alya was to my right. This was a hard choice to make. I got up and hesitantly went over to Alya.

"This is for forcing me to do this," I whispered as I sat on her lap.

"Checkmate," She chuckled, "Bring it on."

"Ok, Mari's turn to ask," Alya smirked, "Oh and we're going round, so I ask Mari, Mari asks Adrien, Adrien asks Nino and so on."

"Adrien Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare," He answered.

"I dare you to eat a donut without using your arms or hands," I replied.

"That sounds easy," He grinned.

"Did I mention that it's one of Alya's," I smirked.

"She got you there dude," Nino chuckled as we laughed our guts out.

"Let me get one of the donuts I made earlier," Alya growled as she went to the kitchen. She hated it when we all made fun of her culinary skills, but I was trying to make her back out of playing Truth or Dare so her regret would be a way to get out of it.

"This is gonna be good," Nino got his phone out, "Nice dare Mari."

"I'm only getting Alya back," I shrugged, "I might as well torment you guys too."

Alya came back with a donut and sighed as she placed the plate in front of Adrien who looked hesitant.

"Enjoy," She gave a sarcastic smile before looking at me. She was planning something...but I didn't know what.

"Or you could always back out," I give a small smile.

Adrien stared at the donut a little longer. It didn't look too bad, but after knowing her for a while, you know that Alya's cooking tastes worse than it looks. Nino had his phone out ready to record the whole thing and Adrien ate it. He ate the freaking donut. We all watched in shock as Adrien ate the donut. We couldn't believe how he was able to eat it and not vomit straight away.

"That's one tough gut," Nino breathed.

"Got that right," Alya watched as he ate the last of it.

"There goes my good dare," I sighed.

"Well, it's Nino's turn," Alya smirked, "Adrien's asking."

"Nino," Adrien's eyes flashed in a playful manner, "Truth or Dare?"

"Gotta go with Dare, man," Nino chuckled, "It's a classic."

"I dare you to," Adrien smirked, "Take a bite out of a sandwich made by each person in this room, choosing one ingredient to put inside."

"More food dares," Alya groaned, "When are we moving onto the good stuff, like confessions!"

"Not anytime soon!" I chuckled, "So what ingredient do you choose Nino?"

"Sauce," He says, "Any type, as long as it doesn't make the sandwich dry."

"We'd better get started," Adrien grinned, "Alya's gonna need all the help she can get."

"Hey!" She yelled as we went into the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later and we'd all taken a few shots. The dares got crazier by the rounds and no-one had said truth yet. We were all laughing as Alya did her dare and poured ice cold water down herself before coming back inside.

"How was your shower?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Not too bad actually," Alya smirked, "And guess who's turn it is." Everyone looked at me.

"Mine?" I say gulping. Yay, yet another deathtrap from my best-friend.

"Truth or dare?" Alya asked.

"Truth," I say like an idiot.

"This is gonna be good," I heard Alya whisper to Nino, "There's no way she'll get out of this."

"So?" I looked at her, "What's the question?"

"Do you have a crush on Adrien?" She asked, smirking as I blushed.

The whole room was silent and everyone waited for my response and I felt the pressure, making me blush more intensely.

"I'm passing," I say taking a shot. There is no way I'm telling my _possible/probable_ crush that I like him over a game.

"You're dare is," Alya gave me her look, the look she gave when she'd caught someone in her trap, "To tell us the answer to your truth."

_'Shit,' _I mentally cursed as the others watched me. Alya had trapped me, and she was trying to make me confess. I thought of a way out, but noticed that I couldn't escape it: there was no possible way out.

"I-um," I took in a deep breath before looking at the carpeted floor. I was still in Alya's lap, my first dare, and she nudged me softly.

"Come on girl," She whispered supportively, "You have to, before anything can happen. Remember we're in the middle of a war here!"

I giggled at her words and looked up at the two clueless guys. I looked at Alya, who nodded, for a final time before taking another deep breath and looking Adrien right in the eyes.

"I-I," I stammered, blushing harder as I heard myself, "I like you, but at the same time I don't know if I like you?"

I got a confused look from everyone and tried again.

"Look," I sighed, "I _might _like Adrien, but I don't know. It's all kinda foggy, like-like." I hung my head low. This was a stupid mistake, I shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Just ignore what I said," I say getting up, "I'm tired and I think I need to go to bed."

"No Mari-" Alya protested

"No, really," I gave her a smile, "I really just need some sleep."

I went out of the room and went to my and Alya's room, where I broke down in tears. I am such a stupid klutz. I should've just lied! What is wrong with me?! As I cried into my pillow, trying to muffle the weeping, I heard a knock at the door.

"Mari," A voice spoke, "Can we talk?"

"Adrien?" I asked, sniffling as I wiped my tears. _'Don't open the door,' _I mentally scolded myself, _'You'll just make things worse.'_

I hesitantly walked to the door before pausing at the handle. I could open the door, but part of me just wanted to hide away from it all.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked from behind the door, "If it's about earlier, then I was really tired an-"

"Stop playing dumb, Marinette," Adrien chuckled, "What were you actually gonna say about Alya's truth?"

"I-I...um," I stammered, "Promise you won't judge?"

"Cat's honour," He answered.

I gradually opened the door and faced him. _'I'm going to hate myself tomorrow,' _I inwardly groaned. But he deserved to know...and Alya had a point about it being a war.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I would've said yes. But I don't really know how I feel, it's all weird."

"That's a relief," He sighed.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah," He chuckled, "I thought you hated me."

"Me? Hate you?" I giggled, "Never!"

"At least you're not obsessed like Lila and Chloe," He spoke, "They get annoying really quickly."

"I can imagine," I smiled, "But I'm really tired. Night."

"Night," He called back as I shut the door.

I then went to my bed and slipped under the covers, falling asleep instantly. But one thing plagued my mind, even in my sleep: 'What did he mean by that's a relief?'

* * *

The next few days passed by swiftly. I finished the dresses, went to refreshers and occasionally went into town with my classmates. I'd actually made a few friends over the past few days and had somehow managed to befriend most of my class. But today was the day of the grand masquerade the school had planned for us. Everyone was going and I was already in my red and black dress, my hair tied in a bun and my red mask on. Alya was beside me in her orange, white and black dress, black gloves and fox themed mask and ears. We were waiting for Celeste.

"These outfits are adorable Mari!" She took a picture, "I need to put this on my blog!"

"Glad you like them," I smiled, "Come on Celeste, or we'll be late!"

"One second!" She called before greeting us. She was in her deep blue peacock dress and wore a blue mask with a pink gem on the forehead area, with her dark hair out loose and in curls.

"Awww!" We both fawned over her. She looked adorable in her outfit.

"You're so cute!" Alya snapped another picture before gasping.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've got ten minutes to get there!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry for holding you guys up," Celeste sighed, "I should've checked the time."

"It's fine Celeste," I smiled, "Plus it only takes ten minutes to get there."

"Then why are we making our way there!" Alya huffed, "Come on!"

We then walked over to the main building. The masquerade was being held in the hall Celeste attacked when she was Constellation, which was in the centre of the school. The three of us walked through the halls until we reached the grand wooden doors of the hall. They were carved with vines that intricately intertwined with each other until they all met a flower at the top. It was meant to symbolise the way the clans worked together to make things work correctly and I often found it interesting to look at the design.

"Are we going in?" I asked.

"Well," Celeste played with her hair, "I'm a little shy so I might no-"

"Not on my watch!" Alya grabbed us both by the wrist and dragged us inside.

The hall was decorated beautifully. I spotted streamers hanging from beam to beam and all the small details added in, like balloons, and smiled appreciatively. Alya went off to find Nino, while I stayed with Celeste. She was right about being shy, as she mostly stuck with me and didn't interact with many people. We both just sat at a table to the side and spoke.

"Thanks for making my dress," She smiled at me, "You really didn't have to."

"It was no problem," I smiled back at her, "It was the least I could do."

We spoke about a few topics for a while, until an angry blonde in a yellow dress stomped up to us.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," She growled.

"Yes, Chloe," I answered.

"I know it was you," She replied.

"What did I do?" I asked, "I've been with Celeste this whole time."

"Are you stupid or just crazy?," Chloe rolled her eyes, "I know you sent me that note."

"What note?" I asked, knowing what she was talking about.

"You know what!" She seethed, "You set me and Lila up!"

"Why would I?" I looked at Celeste who just smiled at the blonde.

"What are you smiling at?" Chloe asked the teen.

"Leave her alone," I spoke, "She's just a child."

"Whatever," Chloe snapped back into her thoughts, "You try that again and I'll end your reputation."

"Like you can," I scoffed, "And I didn't do anything. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Ugh! Sabrina!" She called over her loyal servant/ friend, "Tell her what she's done."

"You sent Chloe a fake note from Adrien and did the same with Lila causing them both to fight," She explained, "Well, that's what Chloe believes."

"Exactly," The blonde smiled, "And I'm never wrong."

"Sure.." I mutter under my breath, "Oh and I did do the note, but it wasn't just me."

"It wasn't?" Sabrina asked.

"Who's the other scumbag?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not gonna sell them out," I replied, "I have loyalty."

"She's useless!" The blonde walked off, while Celeste and I giggled.

"Now that's funny," I smiled.

"Definitely," She replied, "So who did help you?"

"Adrien," I say casually, "We had some spare time."

"Cool!" She looked at me in awe, "Teach me your ways."

"Well he can," I say nodding over to him walking over.

"Yeah, I'll ask," She got up and ran over to him, ready to ask him her question.

* * *

**Alya**

I looked all over the hall for Nino, only to find him at the DJ booth, playing all the songs.

"I thought you weren't going to DJ tonight?" I asked, my arms folded.

"Sorry, Alya," He sighed, "But I had to. There was no-one else."

"It's fine," I hugged him, "But tell me beforehand next time, 'kay?"

"Definitely," He smiled, "Where's Mari and Adrien?"

"With Celeste," I say pointing over to them. They were all laughing and joking and I noticed that something different was in the air.

"Nino do you feel that?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Yeah," He replied, "But I can't name it, it just feels...I don't know."

"I know right," I nodded before spotting Lila sitting there all by herself. Serves the bitch right. Last year she tried to tell everyone that she was the rightful Fox miraculous holder, when everyone knows the Cesaires have had it for centuries.

"You think they've found out their feelings?" Nino asked, "I mean Adrien thought Mari hated him."

"Why'd he think that?" I asked, "She's never been-oh. Like when she stammers or won't do stuff with us?"

"Yeah," Nino sighed, "Poor guy thought it was his fault."

"I know," I agreed, "Mari thought he'd be disappointed, but hey last night proved some stuff."

"Definitely," He nodded, "You still got the recording of them talking after the game?"

"Of course," I showed him the video on my phone, "They just need a little time."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Celeste, Adrien and I were having a great time just talking and sharing prank ideas. It wasn't difficult to see how the two were related as they shared a lot in common, personality wise. I spotted Alya and Nino at the DJ booth and wondered if they were planning anything.

"You think they're planning anything?" I asked nodding towards the two.

"Probably," Adrien answered.

"More like definitely," Celeste agreed, "Those two will do anything to get you two together."

"That's true," I smiled, "Yesterday it was Truth or Dare, but what would they do. Lock us in a room?"

"Probably," Celeste shrugged, "Like I said _anything._"

"Just when I thought everyone was over this..." I sighed, "Anyway it doesn't matter."

"Can we talk about what Chloe did earlier?" Celeste asked smiling, "I really wanna be in you guys' next plot."

"You'll be in the next one," Adrien chuckled, "What did Chloe say?"

"Oh about how she knows I did it," I shrugged, "And if I pull another stunt like that again, she'll ruin my reputation."

"That sounds like her," He sighed.

"You know her really well," Celeste observed, "Is she a friend?"

"You could say," He shrugged, "She was the only person I knew when I came here."

"That's why you tolerate her," I nodded.

"That and she's not as horrible as she seems," Adrien replied.

"Sounds complicated," Celeste spoke.

"Ok guys," Nino announced, "Final dance of the night, so grab a partner!"

"I'm gonna go," Celeste got up, "Tikki wanted to give me a checkup while the final dance happened."

She then left leaving me alone with Adrien. The thought came back into my head and I tried to drown it out by playing with a loose hair, it's what I do when I'm nervous. I saw Alya go off to dance with Nino while someone took over the booth for the final dance and sighed. I knew they were planning something.

"Wanna dance?" Adrien asked.

"Um.." I hesitated, "Sure."

**...**

"You know a few days ago?" Adrien began.

"Yeah?" I asked as we moved to the music, "What about it?"

"When I said that it was a relief to know that," He paused.

"I'm following," I say, anticipating what he would say next. It could go in many directions, but there was one I didn't want it to go in.

"I meant that in a good way," He continued, "I really like you too Marinette, but I thought that you wouldn't because of the stupid stereotype."

"Really?" I asked in shock, "I thought you'd be disappointed."

"Never," He answered, "You're different, always able to think on your feet. Not like all these other girls."

"That's nice coming from the heartthrob of the school," I giggled, "I guess I found you to be different too. Not like some of the guys in Paris."

We both spent the rest of the dance just talking and having a great time.

* * *

**Alya**

I smiled as I watched Marinette and Adrien talk, they'd finally found out how they actually felt. I nudged Nino and he looked over into their direction.

"We did it," He smiled.

"No, they did," I kissed him, "But who knows what comes next."

"Meaning?" He raised a brow.

"Chloe and Lila," I gestured to them, "Not that they'd be a threat, but the war will be."

"That's true," He agreed, "Promise you won't leave me during this."

"I won't," I smiled, "We'll get through this together, even if we die in each other's arms."

We then swayed gently to the music, enjoying the few moments left of the masquerade.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day I woke up to Alya's alarm. I got out of bed, showered, dressed and ate some breakfast before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Nino spoke as he went to open the door.

Tikki then walked in with Wayzz. Both had serious expressions on their faces and looked at all four of us.

"An akuma's attacked Paris," Tikki spoke, "It's a serious one and we need you four to deal with it."

"We also need to free that part of the city to hep take down Hawkmoth," Wayzz explained, "If we can get that part free then it will help us slow down his operation."

"Ok," Alya nodded, "But do we get changed or-?"

"You're badges can transform you instantly," Tikki smiled, "Just say the words you use to activate your miraculous."

"Thank you Tikki and Wayzz," I smiled.

"There's goes our day off," Alya stretched, "You guys ready?"

"Spots on!" I called.

"Claws out!" Adrien called.

"Let's pounce!" Alya called.

"Shell on!" Nino called.

We were then all transformed and began to make our way to Paris. Hopefully it wasn't my aunt and uncle's district...

* * *

We arrived in Paris and all landed on the rooftop of my aunt and uncle's bakery. Luckily their district wasn't under attack, but it was a close call. The district that was attacked was only a few streets away.

"So what's the plan?" Chat Noir asked.

"I say we see what's happening," I say, "We don't know where the akuma's located and for all we know it could be anywhere."

"Well apparently the victim is a nineteen year old female," Carapace got out his phone, "She had her baby taken away from her."

She was only a year older than me and I knew that many of the Breeders were akumatised. But I never thought that Hawkmoth ripped their children away from them, that was just cruel.

"Poor thing," Rena Rogue sighed, "I swear Hawkmoth's gonna pay for this."

"So should we start looking for her?" I asked.

"Definitely," The others nodded.

We all split up and headed towards the area the akuma was last spotted in. I landed on the paved street, sound sound of my landing echoing. There wasn't a soul in sight and there was an eerie silence. A shiver went up my spin and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I began to walk forwards, when I heard someone land behind me. I whipped around immediately, to find Chat behind me.

"Chat, you scared me," I sigh in relief.

"Sorry, you find anything?" He asked.

"No," I looked around me, "You?"

"No, it's like she's disappeared," He answered, "You think Rena and Carapace have found her?"

"Probably," I answered, "It does seem likely, since she's not here."

"We should go check with them," He extended his baton, only to have something knock him out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere," A voice cackled, "Not until I get my baby back."

Out of the shadows, a mob of people emerged all heading towards us in a zombie-like manner. We both stood in a fighting stance, getting ready to fight them off. My heart rate increased as my eyes darted from person to person. I didn't want to hurt them, but I had to or all of Paris would be in danger. I swung my yo-yo while Chat extended his baton. We had to make it to Alya and Nino and tell them what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, now I have more time to focus on this and hopefully, finish it.**

**Thanks for all the support. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**A/N:**


	16. Chapter 15

I swung my yo-yo and knocked a few people unconscious, while Chat knocked them away. We were trying not to hurt them but it was becoming difficult with the number of people increasing. I looked at Chat, worry in my eyes, and he just shrugged. We didn't know where to go or what to do, so we just kept defending ourselves, until I spotted an opening to a rooftop.

I lunged forwards, propelling myself over the crowd zombified people and onto the nearby rooftop. I then anxiously peered down at the crowd, hoping that Chat followed suit and made it out of there before the zombies could realise we'd escaped. My heart raced as I failed to spot the familiar black of his suit and my eyes began to search more frantically the longer he was missing; until he suddenly landed beside me and looked down at the confused crowd. His green eyes glistening in a playful manner.

"Someone got anxious," He teased as we perched on the rooftop.

"Of course," I shrugged, "I care about you."

"Really?" He peered at me with his deep green eyes.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand," I blushed, snapping back into reality. As much as I wanted to carry this on, we had an akuma to catch and each second it's free, another person could be hurt.

"You think they're separate akumas?" He asked, acting normally.

"Doubt it," I answered, "We should find Carapace and Rena anyway."

We both then set off, me swinging and him pole-vaulting. The wind whipped my cheeks as I zipped past, making them pink, and I breathed in the fresh air. This was the first time I've been able to do this for a while, and it felt good! We went across the streets to the area that Rena and Carapace had gone to, to find a desolate street. Most of the buildings were destroyed with rubble and debris lying over the street, no-one was to be seen and the only sound to be heard was our footsteps across the ground. It was terrifying as well as upsetting to look at. And to think magic did this...

We walked side by side along the street, occasionally peering into buildings or side streets, but nothing really came up. It was as if the place was abandoned.

"That's odd," I say peering into what appeared to be a shop, "They should be here."

"Is it just me, or does something not feel right," He said looking down an alleyway, "Like something's here."

"I know right," I shiver, "It all seems out of place."

We passed a doorway and I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull backwards, covering my mouth and trapping me in their grasp. I tried to fight back, but they just pulled me back into the building. I wiggled, squirmed, kicked and even bit, but they were relentless and continued their job. I didn't give up and kept up a fight, until they'd dragged me inside. Once I was inside, the figure removed their hands and turned me around to reveal themself. I saw Rena smiling at me and Carapace smiling at Chat as she turned me around.

"Wha-"

"Stay quiet," Rena clamped her hand over my mouth, "She's outside."

We all stayed silent and as still as stone as we heard the sound of something flashing by, before Rena and Carapace let out a sigh of relief. They both peeped out of the window, before smiling again and turning to us.

"That's the new akuma," She explained, "Her name's Griever. She's turning everyone into her slaves to save her baby."

"That's why we dragged you in here," Carapace sighed, "She was coming for you next, but we think we can stop her."

"The only problem is, we still don't know where her akuma is," Chat leaned against a wall, "We need to know to be able to purify her."

"Could it maybe be in a picture?" I asked, "Since she lost her baby..."

"Or something that belonged to her child!" Rena hugged me, "That could work, but how could we get past her."

"We use an illusion," I smiled at her and she got her flute from her back.

"Just tell me what to make," She grinned.

* * *

Rena Rogue stood on the roof of the building we took refuge in ready to play her flute. I stood outside with Chat Noir and Carapace, facing the akuma and her army of slaves. She was dressed in black entirely, her face hooded by the cloak and her hazel eyes shining; her hair was light brown and fell around her face and her skin was a shade of grey. The figure stood there, motionless, as we got into our fighting stances.

"Could you help me?" Her voice rang through the streets, it was sweet but melancholy, "If I get Hawkmoth the required amount of soldiers, I'll get my baby back."

"We can't," I sighed, "But if you let us help you we can help you find your baby another way."

"No!" She snapped her voice icy, "This is the only way to get him back!"

"Looks like someone's a little clingy," Chat commented, "This isn't gonna end well."

"That's one thing for sure," Carapace agreed.

"If you won't help me willingly," Griever lifted her hand, "Then I'll **_make_** you."

She extended her hand and dark shadows began to come out of the ground, forming into sharp and jagged spikes. The army went forwards and the three of use dodged as efficiently as we could. Rena stood in her position, waiting for my single, while the battle went on and warned us on where the next spike would appear. Not too soon after, the akuma sent even more spikes causing us to be cornered in a ring of black, jagged spikes. The akuma then evaporated and we all backed up against each other. She could appear from any side at any time and we needed to be ready, we were already cornered, we couldn't make the stakes higher.

Griever then reformed in front of us, the black shadows that made her snaking along the ground until they all met. She stood there, a scythe in hand. She looked like the image of Death in that moment. She gave a twisted smile before speaking.

"We could've worked as a team," She spoke in her melodic voice, "We could've got along...It's a shame I have to do this."

She raised her scythe, ready to make us her latest slaves, when I gave Rena the signal and she used her Mirage. A baby boy appeared, his hair light brown and his eyes hazel. He cooed at his mother who immediately dropped her scythe.

"My baby!" She gasped as she looked at the mirage, "My beautiful baby boy!" A violet outline of a butterfly appeared before her face and she stood still. It seemed as if someone was talking to her and she immediately cowered, before sighing.

"You don't have to help Hawkmoth," I smiled at her, "We can help you get him back."

"No you...could you? I don't know!" She panicked, holding her head in her hands as she fell to her knees, making the spikes disappear, in front of the cooing baby. The baby began to cry instantly.

"What did he like?" Chat asked trying to make her feel better.

"He liked his blanket," She smiled sniffling, "But they only let me keep this."

She pulled out a rattle. It was a deep violet colour and I knew instantly that the akuma was there. I smiled at her, while Chat and Carapace realised that the rattle was where the akuma was. I pointed at Chat and he nodded, knowing that he had to use his Cataclysm. The akuma just sat there staring at the baby; all she wanted was her sweet bundle of joy back.

Seizing the moment, he grabbed the rattle and it disintegrated instantly once he activated his Cataclysm. The akuma was completely still as this happened and she just sat there, frozen in time. I then swung my yo-yo around and charged it with my magical energy, before capturing the akuma inside. Once I said the usual words, I let the akuma go and smiled as the now completely white butterfly flew past.

A purple mass surrounded the akuma and all of the zombies she created rubbed their heads in confusion. Everything that she had done, like destruction to buildings, was fixed and I felt fatigue take over. The akuma herself was replaced by a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, she hugged the three of us immediately, a smile on her face.

"Thank you," She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's no problem," I smiled, "Really."

"But what brought you here anyway?" Carapace asked, "You don't sound like you're from Paris."

"I have nowhere to go..." She sighed, "I came here for a job opportunity, only to go into breeding. Then I had my son and..." She collapsed into tears in front of us, making others stare it us. It wouldn't be too long till the soldiers come to check what's happened.

"We should take her with us," Chat spoke, looking at her, "She clearly has nowhere to go. We can't just leave her."

"You're right," I smiled at the young woman, "She'll come with us."

"What's holding you guys up?" Rena asked as she came to us, "We should be gone by now. The soldiers are coming."

"We'd better go then," I say throwing my yo-yo onto the nearest lamppost, "Chat can you carry her?"

"No problem," He said picking her up, getting ready to pole-vault off, "Hold on tight."

The young woman clung onto his neck and soon we were all heading over the Parisian rooftops towards school.

* * *

We got back to school and Ms Bustier dealt with the latest akuma. She told us that since we were now purifying akumas, the school was making a hospital/ place for them to live while they recover and the woman would be staying there.

"You all did the right thing to bring her here," Ms Bustier smiled, "We can take care of her efficiently here, since Tikki knows all sorts of remedies and the kwamis will all help out."

"I just hope she'll be ok," Adrien looked at the young woman, "She's been through a lot."

"We all have," Ms Bustier sighed, "But we all need to focus on winning this war."

"Yes Ms," We all nodded before heading back to our dorm.

I went to the kitchen and decided to make myself something to eat. I went into the cupboard and got out some spaghetti and meatballs, it was gonna have to do. I filled a saucepan with water and boiled it, before putting in the pasta. I then waited for the pasta to cook through for a while, before cooking the meatballs. By the time I was finished, Alya came in a hungry look on her face.

"Please tell me you made enough for two," She looked at me pleadingly.

"I think so," I say looking at what I'd made, "Actually I think I made _too_ much."

"How much is too much?" She asked.

"About enough for four," I say dishing out my food.

"Wow, Mari," She chuckled, "Way to overcook."

"I know," I blushed, "At least no-one needs to cook now, right?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Plus I want to recreate that scene from 'Lady and the Tramp'."

"What the spaghetti dinner one?" I asked, "The one where they accidentally kiss."

"Yep," Alya dished a large portion for her and Nino, "Wanna record it?"

"Hell yeah!" I smiled, "I've always wanted to see that scene in real life!"

We both went into the living room to find Nino and Adrien watching a movie. I gave Alya a smile and she grinned back.

"Hey Nino," She called, "Look what I've got."

"You don't mean..." He shook his head as he spotted the plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yep," She smirked, "Oh and we left you a plate in the kitchen Adrien."

"Thanks," He answered, "What are you gonna do with Nino?"

"Recreate that iconic scene in 'Lady and the Tramp'," Alya rolled her eyes, "It's one of those things all couples wanna do."

"Not all," Nino muttered, "Let's just get this over with."

Alya and Nino sat down at the table and I got my phone out. They both looked at each other nervously, while Adrien and I chuckled. This was gonna be good...

"You ready?" Alya asked getting her spaghetti on her fork.

"I guess," Nino looked anxious as he got his.

They both began to eat their food, gradually getting along their spaghetti until...they kissed. Both blushed immediately, but didn't flinch backwards. It was sweet but different. I looked at the two as they sheepishly scratched their heads.

"Um..how did it come out Mari?" Alya asked.

"Really good," I smiled, "But I've seen better."

"Like you have," She scoffed, "I bet you can't even do it right."

"Is that a challenge," I stared at her, determined to win.

"Yeah," She crossed her arms, "So you gonna do it or-"

"I'm single Alya," I giggled, "I can't do it."

"You've got Adrien," Alya smirked and the both of us blushed.

"Nope, I'm not doing it," I pouted.

"Yeah, Marinette and I are just good friends," Adrien added.

"And that's why you two flirt with each other non stop," Nino chuckled as Alya high fived him.

"We don't!" I protested.

"Oh you do," Alya got her phone and showed us a recording she had on her phone. It was of us talking a few days ago, when we decided to mess about for the day as Ladybug and Chat Noir. We were on the school roof looking at the sunset, as friends, and were just talking about stuff.

"The sunset's beautiful today," I sighed leaning against the railing.

"Definitely," He smiled joining me, "What should we do next time?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Today was fun though."

"I'm always fun!" He mocked being hurt.

"Yes you are, Kitty," I hug him, "Thanks for being a good friend."

"No problem, Bugaboo," He hugged me back.

Alya smirked as the recording finished and we looked back at her in shock. She called our pet names flirting. What is wrong with people now.

"It's just pet names Alya," I giggled.

"Sure..." She rolled her eyes fondly, "That's how everything starts out."

"So what do you call Nino then?" Adrien smirked.

"Um...Um..." She blushed, "We don't have pet names."

"Exactly," I smiled in triumph, "Now I'm going to eat my dinner."

I then walked into our room and got out my sketchbook. Alya just gave me a new design idea.

* * *

The weeks passed by and we got assigned onto more missions and often purified akumas, with little spare time to do as we pleased. I groggily woke up one day and walked over to my drawers and got my outfit before showering. I often put on pink quarter pants, white t-shirt with flower design and grey jacket. I also wore my pink flats and tied my hair into its normal pigtails, too tired to change the style. The only thing I did change was what bag I had, but that was usually by accident.

I went into the kitchen and made myself some toast before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Yet again Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue and Carapace had saved the day and Nadja Chamack was reporting. Adrien soon came in followed by Alya and Nino. We were all worn out from fighting so many akumas and often fell asleep during refreshers or any spare time we got and with some of the duties we performed around school, finding rest became harder.

"You think Hawkmoth will send another akuma?" Adrien yawned.

"Probably," I sighed taking a bit from my toast and getting strawberry jam on my cheek. The other three chuckled as I wiped it off with my sleeve, not caring if it stained the fabric.

"I'm so tired!" Alya had bags under her eyes, "You think we'll get a day off?"

"Probably," Nino closed his eyes, "Mr Damocles will put Chloe's team on duty while we're gone."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Celeste stood there and frowned at the messy sight before her. She usually visited us often for movie nights and stuff since she didn't see us at school.

"Really Marinette," She rolled her eyes, "You look a state. You should get some rest."

"I know, I know," I sighed, "But we're so close."

"Just don't do anything too strenuous," She warned, "Anyway Mr Damocles wanted to see you four."

"He did?" I yawned and blinked.

"Mhm," She nodded, "That's all I know. Well I'd better get back to class. Bye, Mari!"

"Bye, Celeste!" I called back before shutting the door and going back inside.

The others all looked at me expectantly as I came back in.

"So? What'd she say?" Alya asked.

"Mr Damocles wants to see us," I sighed, "I say it's about another akuma."

"Probably," Adrien got up, "We'd better go though."

"We should," Nino stretched before getting up and helping Alya up.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Alya slipped on her raincoat, "Let's go."

I then put on my raincoat, before setting off towards the main school building to see our principal. Hopefully it wasn't about the recent akumas...

* * *

We all waited outside of Mr Damocles' office. My hair had somehow got drenched in the rain and I was shivering. Alya and Nino were talking to each other and I just looked out of the window, trying to ignore the numbness over coming me. I knew I should've brought an umbrella.

"Feeling cold?" Adrien asked and I nodded. He wrapped me in a hug and I instantly felt warmer.

"Thanks, Kitty," I smiled.

"No problem," He smiled back.

"Yeah, nothing's going on, huh?" Alya adjusted her glasses as she looked at us, hand on hip.

"Nothing is," I say.

"Ok, I'm not judging," She turned back to Nino.

"She's never gonna give up is she?" I asked.

"Nope," He chuckled, "It's actually kinda funny to see how she reacts to this stuff though."

"Definitely," I giggled, "I'm surprise she hasn't started a fanbase."

"Oh, I have!" She called, "And most of the citizens in Paris ship Ladybug with Chat!"

"Alya!" I blushed as Adrien chuckled.

"What?!" She shrugged, "I wanna see you guys get together."

"And when would that happen?" I asked, "We're each other's opposite."

"Marinette's right," He agreed, "We're just good friends."

"The prophecy begs to differ," She smirked holding her phone, "What did it say again...A Ladybug and a Black Cat-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Mr Damocles walked out of his office with a confused expression on his face as he spotted Adrien hugging me and Alya and I arguing, while Nino looked like he'd had enough of us all.

"No sir," Alya smiled sheepishly, "We were just talking about history."

"History being the ancient prophecy?" He raised a brow, making her and I blush, "Anyway come in. I have important matters to discuss with you four."

We all walked into his simple yet grand office and stood in silence at his desk. He sat in his chair and placed his hands on his desk before looking at us four.

"Recently you four have been fighting a lot of akumas," He spoke.

"Yes sir," We all replied.

"So, I have decided to give you all a break," He continued, as we all gaped in shock, "The school owns a few beach houses and we use them for graduates who have had a lot to deal with on the field."

"So we're going on a free trip?" Nino asked.

"Practically, yes," Mr Damocles answered, "You'll all be leaving tonight in one of the cars, also owned by the school."

I wonder what else this school owns. It seems like the school fund could go on for days, or maybe they had a rich benefactor, like in some movies. I looked over at the others and they all looked like they were going to explode from excitement.

"How long will we be gone?" Alya asked.

"Around a week," Mr Damocles answered, "And once you return we'll probably have a few akumas that you'll need to purify."

"Sounds good," Adrien nodded, "Is anyone else going?"

"Just Team B, consisting of Chloe, Lila, Kagami, Luka and Sabrina," Mr Damocles answered, "Obviously they'll be separate, but you'll bump into them."

'_That's not good,'_ I thought, _'Alya's gonna go crazy.'_

"Is that all or should we go?" I asked anxious, I needed to make sure Alya didn't go crazy this week.

"That's all," The principal replied, waving his hand to dismiss us.

We all left the office and everyone's gaze went onto Alya, who innocently had her arms behind her back.

"What?!" She looked at us all, "I'm not obsessed like them! I promise I won't get into any fights."

"Promise?" I looked straight at her, holding out my pinky.

"Promise," She smiled before pinky swearing.

I sighed as we walked back through the rain to our dorm, hopefully she'll keep that promise.

* * *

That night we all put our bags in the car and Nino got in the driver's seat. I sat in the back with Alya and hugged the tin of baked treats to my chest. I decided to visit my aunt and uncle before I left for the coast and they'd given me a bunch of cookies and doughnuts. I had a cookie in my hand and munched on it as Nino started to drive.

"How long is the drive again?" I asked.

"Around seven hours," He yawned.

"Nino," Alya sounded concerned, "Maybe you shouldn't drive. Let Adrien do it."

"I'm fine," He assured us, "Hey Mari, pass me a doughnut."

"Pass me one too," Adrien turned around and I passed the doughnuts.

"I still can't believe there's so many extra goods left in your relatives bakery!" Alya sighed as she bit into her cream filled one I gave her earlier.

"Yeah, not everyone can buy things in Paris," I looked out of the window remembering how many slept on the streets at night, fearing that something would get them during The Dark Hours. I shivered at the thought.

Not too long later, I was leaning against the window, just about on the verge of consciousness. Alya had fallen asleep and was bundled up in her orange and white blanket. I listened to the rhythm of the car's engine and softly hummed along, I could feel my eyelids getting heaver by the second and I began to fade in and out of consciousness. My head was filled with so many thoughts about what could happen and what I was looking forward to, and I was already so tired, that I slowly drifted off to sleep, my face pressed against the glass and my body wrapped in my red and black blanket. Dreaming of all the thoughts that plagued my head.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the constant support. Don't forget to follow or review! If you already have, thanks!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	17. Chapter 16

"Mari, wake up," Alya shook me lightly and my eyes fluttered open. I felt all blurry inside and was confused.

"Huh? What?" I say groggily.

"We're here," She laughed, "And it's like three in the morning."

"It is?" I say getting out of the car and getting my stuff from the trunk. The last thing I remembered was leaning against the window and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Yeah," She got her own stuff and pointed over to the guys, "They're exhausted."

"I can tell," I giggled as I saw them both stumble inside, "Did they stay awake for the whole journey?"

"Yep," She sighed, "When one got tired, the other drove."

"Sounds tiring," I yawned as we both headed inside.

The house was huge and I almost gasped. How could the school afford this? It was literally something someone would mortgage. It was large and had one floor and a lot of windows. Too tired to pay much attention, I walked down the hall towards my room. The room wasn't too small, but not large either. There were two single beds, one for me and one for Alya, and a beside table between them. Alya flopped onto her bed immediately, while I laughed at her and dragged my stuff towards one of the wardrobes and began to pack my clothes away.

"Aren't you tired?" Alya had rolled onto her stomach.

"I am," I say, still packing my stuff away, "But once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep. Unless I'm exhausted."

"Sounds terrible," She got changed into her pyjamas and slipped under her duvet.

"It's not too bad," I shrugged as I changed into my pyjamas.

"You up for a beach day tomorrow?" Alya propped herself up with her elbow.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I could do with a lazy day."

"Cool," She settled back down and I soon noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Chuckling, I got under my duvet and tried to fall back asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the scent of fresh pastries and other warm thoughts to get me to drift off. Then, just as I was about to fall asleep, one image crossed my mind: It was of Chat smiling at me. He had his famous grin and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. It made me feel happy inside (For some reason), and before I knew it, I was in the land of dreams.

* * *

I woke up to hear the sound of the ocean's waves and sat up in my bed. I hadn't heard that sound since I fled from the island and the memories all flooded back, causing me to shiver. Those days were so wonderful, yet so terrible. With so many good things, but one bad thing overshadowing them all. Alya looked at me with a confused look as I pushed my duvet off myself and took in a deep breath.

"You ok, Mari?" She raised a brow as she looked at me, "You seem spooked by the ocean."

"It just reminds me of the Raid," I sighed looking out of the window at the blue waves, "It happened so long ago, but it feels like just yesterday."

"Seems like it was pretty traumatic," Alya agreed before changing the subject, "So, you ready for today?"

"For what?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I really didn't remember much from a few hours ago.

"Our beach day," Alya laughed, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I blushed, getting flashbacks of last night. I did say we'd have a beach day today.

"So you wanna get ready or..?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Just give me a sec."

She then left the room, still in her pyjamas, while I went to the wardrobe. I got out a white tank, and pink sarong to wear over my white and pink bikini. I then went to grab some breakfast, before getting dressed, because I knew I'd be clumsy and spill everything down my clothes. Alya was already in the kitchen eating a slice of toast while looking at her phone.

I just shook my head fondly at her, before heading to the cupboards and looking for some cereal. I found a box of Coco Pops and tipped some into a bowl before getting the milk and pouring some in. Then, just as I'd finished, I knocked the box onto the floor scattering cereal everywhere. But it didn't end there, I managed to knock the milk and a bunch of other stuff on the floor, making a huge mess.

"Mari," Alya laughed, "Let me go get some stuff to clean this mess up."

"Thanks," I blushed as she went away. Curse my clumsiness! I sighed as I looked at the mess I created, all signs show that today is going to end badly. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and sighed.

"I got the stuff!" Alya came in with a broom, mop and bucket and dustpan and brush, not too long after. I gratefully took the mop, while she swept the cereal, I mopped up the milk. We were both working contentedly, singing 'Hard knock Life,' from Annie, when the guys came in; and their faces were priceless.

"What?!" We both blushed as we spotted them.

"It's just-" Adrien collapsed into laughter, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Were you two just singing a song from '_Annie'_?" Nino gave us a questionable look.

"And?" Alya glared at him, "We were cleaning."

"Why were you two cleaning?" Adrien asked, recovered from his sudden outburst.

"I kinda made a mess," I blushed, "I'm so clumsy..."

"Definitely," Alya chuckled, "Girl, how you managed to knock down half the stuff that got there, I don't know."

"That's Ladybugs," I sighed, "Always surprising everyone. Now I'm going to make a mess somewhere else."

"No you're not," Alya held me back, "We're still going to the beach."

"You guys are going to the beach?" Nino asked, and we nodded, "Adrien and I were gonna go today."

"So why don't we all group together?" Alya smiled. I could sense that she was up to something, after all she's tried things like this before. I looked at Nino and he was looking at her. Yep they were planning something.

"Sounds like a good idea," Adrien smiled, "You in, Mari?"

"Um...yeah!" I smiled back at them all.

* * *

Alya dragged me towards the beach, while I tried not to go any further. She wore an orange and white bikini and had forced me to come out in my pink and white bikini. I wore a straw sunhat as well and we both had our hair out.

"Come on Marinette!" She dragged me further down the path, "The guys are waiting!"

"Good! They can't see me like this!" I protested.

"You're overreacting girl," She rolled her eyes, "You literally stripped down to your underwear for training."

"Yeah," I pouted, "But I was flat." I'd suddenly become really self conscious about how I looked because of the new addition of breasts and I didn't feel comfortable walking around in my bikni.

"So?" Alya asked, "People still stared. Plus your top covers up your cleavage, you're fine!"

"I'm not," I say as she finally got me down to the beach.

The guys were already there and were sitting on a blanket with all the stuff they'd brought down with them. Alya smirked as she snatched my sunhat and ran off towards them.

"Alya!" I ran after her, "Give me back my hat!"

"You're gonna have to get it first!" She laughed as she was almost at the guys.

I picked up and pace and managed to tackle her just as we reached the guys. We both landed in the sand, face first, Alya in front and me behind. We both laughed as we helped each other up and dusted the sand off our faces. The guys just chuckled at our antics and we went to join them.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Alya asked, looking at me determined.

"You're on," I smiled back, "Splash battle?"

"Oh, it's a splash war," Alya smiled, "You guys in?"

"Sure," Adrien replied.

"Why not?" Nino shrugged.

We all rushed into the ocean and got into our territory. I looked between the three of them and came up with a plan. If I could stay under water for long enough, then I'd be able to splash them and avoid getting hit often. I spotted Adrien and Nino wink at each other and knew they were up to no good.

"Ok, war starts in 3," Alya looked at us, "2, 1-Hey!" Adrien and Nino had splashed Alya, making her gasp and wipe water from her eyes. We all burst out laughing and she splashed me, while I laughed. The water was cool and refreshing and I just smiled, making her cross her arms.

"It's on," She looked at the three of us, and the battle began.

We all splashed whenever we could, trying to avoid sudden splashes caused by each other. I'd gotten all of them a few times, but I noticed that I was getting nowhere; If I wanted to win, I'd need someone's help. I knew Alya and Nino would help each other and I had no chance in separating them. So, I went to the only person I could, and signed to surrender. That person happened just so happened to be my favourite Black Cat.

"You wanna help me get Alya and Nino?" I asked him.

"Sure," Adrien smiled, "Killing two birds with one stone?"

"Something like that," I shrugged, "Now let's get them!"

Alya and Nino hid behind a group of rocks, ready to splash us. They we talking about getting us back for really leaving them in Plagg's classroom to get caught.

"Are they there?" Adrien asked.

"Yep," I nodded, "Go from behind, I'll take the front."

"But won't you get hit?" He tilted his head.

"Just trust me on this one," I smiled.

"You're the boss," He chuckled before heading to go from behind. He got into position and I nodded, signalling for us to strike.

I popped around the rock and Alya went to splash me, only for me to dive into the water causing her to miss.

"Where'd she go?" I heard her ask, before I heard a squeal and a splash, making me come up and splash her.

"Nice one," Adrien smiled.

"Meh, just one of my spare ideas," I shrugged, "We win!"

"Ugh! fine," Alya pouted, her hair drenched.

"It's fine, Alya," Nino hugged her and kissed her cheek, "We put up a good fight."

"Of course we did," She playfully nudged him, "I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat."

* * *

We spent the rest of the morning and lunchtime just mucking about and doing stupid things. For the first time in a while, I was just able to unwind and just have some fun with my friends. Most nights I had weird dreams about Adrien and Chat, but I mostly brushed them to the side. We often went to the beach and just enjoyed the week off we had, but then we just had to bump into Chloe and Lila...

We were all walking along the coastline, enjoying the sunset, when we spotted five individuals from far off. They were all in a group and looked like they were around our age.

"You think we should say hi?" Nino asked.

"Yeah!" Alya smiled, "I wanna know if they ship Ladybug with Chat!"

"Of course you do," I sighed.

We walked towards the group, and as we got closer I began to recognise a few faces. I spotted Sabrina, Kagami, Luka and Chloe and Lila. I anxiously peered at Alya and I noticed her slow down a bit.

"You ok?" I asked slowing down and letting the guys go ahead.

"Fuck no," She responded before taking a deep breath, "Just make sure I don't kill anyone."

"I'll make sure," I smiled.

We met the individuals and straight away, Chloe and Lila rushed towards Adrien. Kagami just rolled her eyes at the sight, making Alya and I giggle.

"Adrikins!" Chloe hugged him.

"Hi Chloe," He responded platonically.

"Back off," Lila hugged him, while Chloe still clung on.

"Do you guys ever consider how he feels?" Kagami sighed.

"Like they would," Alya laughed, "Typical fangirls."

"Hey!" They both snapped.

"Hey aren't you that Ladybug?" Luka asked, "You know, the new one?"

"Um, yeah," I smiled, "My name's Marinette."

"Hey, I'm Luka, this is Kagami," He gestured to her. I giggled as I alreayd knew who they were from the tests, but I didn't say anything.

"Aren't you Juleka's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled.

We then began to talk about a few topics, while the others all debated about the Adrien situation.

* * *

**Alya**

I was busy arguing with Chloe and Lila, when I heard Marinette giggle. I looked over to see her talking to Luka and blushing. _'No, no, no!'_ I mentally panicked, _'This can't be happening!'_

I looked over to Adrien and spotted him talking to Kagami. It was no secret that she liked him and although they'd make a good couple, I knew Mari and Adrien belonged together. Trix had told me herself.

_**~A While Ago~**_

"Alya," Trixx whispered as she hugged me.

"Yes, Trixx?" I replied.

"The other kwamis and I have been discussing for a while and you need to make sure Marinette and Adrien fix this mess together," She spoke.

"That'll be easy," I smiled, "They're friends."

"No," She sighed, "They're the Ladybug and Black Cat from the prophecy. They're the reincarnated versions of..."

"Of who?" I asked.

"I've said too much," She took in a deep breath, "Just make sure they get together, or the world will have no mercy on us."

She pulled away from the hug and I understood immediately. I needed to make sure they were together, or they'd be no hope left.

_**~Present Day~**_

I signalled to Nino and he nodded. He knew just as much as I did that this might not end well.

"Um, hello?!" Chloe growled.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Weren't you just listening?!" Lila fumed, "I swear you're-"

"What?!" I snapped, making both girls cower back.

"Never mind," Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I shouldn't be wasting my time on a thief anyway."

"You're a complete waste of space, _Fox_," Chloe turned her nose on me, her blonde ponytail bobbing.

"Like I give a shit," I mumbled under my breath, "I have bigger problems to deal with."

I then spotted Nino coming up to me as the two bitches left. Their long hair swaying from side to side.

"So you got a plan, Alya?" Nino asked.

"Yep," I smiled, "We're going on a triple date!"

Maybe if I get Adrien and Mari to see that Luka and Kagami aren't made for them, then they'd bond over it! It was fool proof!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"A triple date?" I asked as Alya told me what she thought. We were in our room and the full moon was out.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugged.

"But who'd I take?" I asked.

"Luka," She smirked, "Since you don't know if you like Adrien."

"Maybe," I contemplated.

"Well too late!" She smiled, "Cause I set you and Adrien up on blind dates!"

"What?!" I screeched.

"Not with each other," She chuckled, "That's bound to happen anyway. No with Luka and Kagami."

"Alya!" I chucked a pillow at her head, "Why?!"

"Cause you need to have some fun," She tapped my nose, "And you really need to loosen up."

"Fine," I groaned, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night," She replied.

"Alya!" I chucked another pillow at her head and she just laughed.

**...**

The next day I woke up and just lazed about for the day. By the time the evening came, I'd gotten ready and fixed my appearance. I wore my pink jeans, white top and grey jacket and tied my hair into its usual pigtails. I then met Alya, Adrien, Nino, Kagami and Luka just outside of the house.

"Ok so the dates are," Alya smirked, "Adrien and Kagami and Marinette and Luka. I'm with Nino obviously."

"You still haven't said where we're going," Kagami sighed.

"Oh, right," She gave a sheepish smile, "We're going to the ice rink."

"Yes!" The rest of them smiled, but I just panicked inside. I wasn't too good at ice skating and I had a feeling it wouldn't go too well.

We all then went into town, which wasn't too far off, to go to the ice rink. I spoke with Luka along the way and I actually felt comfortable with him, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It was like butterflies fluttering all over inside and I could only pinpoint it to _liking _someone.

We all went to the ice rink and paid for admission before putting on our skates. I was putting on my skates, when Adrien moved towards me.

"What I should I do with Kagami?" He asked, "Should I hold her hand or something? I've literally never done this before."

"Let her fall," I say and then realise what I said, "No! I meant to say to not let her fall. I mean do whatever you can so that she doesn't fall, so yeah grab her hand, take her onto the ice and-agh!"

I slipped backwards as I was getting up and was about to fall, when Luka caught me.

"Try to be natural," He smiled, "Go with the flow and listen to the rhythm, just follow my lead."

He tied my laces for me and reached out for my hand. My face was blank, not in disgust, but surprise and complete shock. I gingerly reached out for his hand and he took me and we went onto the rink. We then left behind a confused looking Adrien.

* * *

**Adrien**

I looked over to Kagami and thought, how am I gonna do this? I didn't exactly know how to tie ice skates so I walked over to her as she finished tying hers.

"Don't be scared," She chuckled, "I won't tell anybody."

"About what?" I say ignoring the fact that my laces weren't done.

"That you don't know how to tie your laces," She smiled as she tied them for me, "Come on."

She then led me onto the rink. Hopefully this goes well...

* * *

**Alya**

I smiled as I watched my two friends skate with their dates while Nino and I skated hand in hand. Marinette and Luka were doing well, with Marinette's clumsiness shining through when she skated, and Kagami and Adrien were doing ok as well, though Adrien seemed a bit stiff. But I wanted that to happen. Luka did a few tricks for Marinette and she smiled in wonder, before she nearly fell forwards and Luka caught her just in time.

They then skated one facing the other, him going backwards and Marinette forwards. I chuckled at the sight of her face. I then looked over to Kagami and Adrien and saw Kagami doing a few tricks. She could compete in the Olympics if she wanted to, with how well she skated. I looked back at Marinette and Luka and they were like the image of romance. It was cute, but it wasn't what I was aiming for. I needed Adrien to realise that Marinette was his only true soulmate and for Marinette to realise that Adrien was hers.

But the problem was two obstacles, who did work really well with my friends, but obstacles nonetheless. I looked back over to Marinette and noticed her look at Adrien and Kagami, making her lose her concentration and let go of Luka, making her go into a wall and fall. I then saw Luka and Adrien rush to help her. Oh! This is gonna be good!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ow!" I rubbed my butt as I sat on the ice. My back hurt from hitting the wall and all I could think was: '_There you go again with your clumsiness Marinette.' _

"Are you ok?" Both Adrien and Luka held their hand out to help me up, making me gasp and my eyes widen

They both had a warm smile on their face. They were both so nice and I liked both of them, but what way would I go? My hand went to Adrien then Luka. Why was this decision so hard! Then Nino and Alya came towards us.

"Hey something wrong, dudes?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Alya smiled, "Mari's been on the ice for a while."

Then Kagami skated over and helped me up, her face looking stern.

"Get up," She then went right next to my ear and whispered something, "The only reason you can't stay on your feet is your hesitation. I never hesitate." She then turned to Adrien a smile on her face.

"Shall we go?" She asked and the two then skated off.

I stood there in shock, paralysed. My eyes were watering and I just looked down. She was right...I always hesitate. That's why I never achieve what I want.

"Marinette are you all right?" Luka asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I skated off, "I think I hurt myself. It's probably best we call it a day."

* * *

**Alya**

I growled as I watched Kagami skate with Adrien. She said something hurtful to Marinette, or truthful and in her own way, but still she upset Mari. I looked at Nino and he nodded. Just as I was about to run after her, Adrien turned around a noticed Marinette was going off, looking upset. He said something to Kagami and then I saw him head in the same direction she did.

"Yes Nino!" I hugged him, "It worked!"

"We still gotta see if they'll come out together or as friends though," He laughed.

"After this?" I raised a brow, "No way!"

We both then went around the rink again, hand in hand, and talking abut how we thought things were gonna turn out for our best friends.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

I walked into the toilet and shut the door behind me, before going into a cubicle. I sighed as I sat on the toilet to contemplate my thoughts on what just happened. I really liked Adrien, but I also liked Luka too and with all these thoughts I've had about Adrien as Chat and stuff it all feels so confusing. I wish life was just a bit more simpler than it is.

"Marinette," Adrien knocked on the door, not the cubicle one, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I called back, trying to sound ok.

"Um..ok then," He replied, then I heard his footsteps fade away.

Then Alya burst in and from the way she did, I knew she had questions and wanted answers.

"Marinette!" She called and I opened the door, "Mari..."

It turns out I was crying in the cubical and my eyes were red and eyes puffy. Alya sighed as she saw me, but gave me a nice look.

"Let's go home," She smiled hugging me, "I'll tell the guys it was an emergency."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're still telling me all the deets!" She laughed as I went to take off my skates. I hope Adrien and Luka don't see me like this...

**...**

I went back to the house with Alya and sighed as we flopped down on our respective beds. She had gotten a notebook and was going to give me a 'therapy' session to clear my head of tonight's events. I just laughed as I lay on my bed, ready to vent.

"Please start Marinette," She said in a formal voice, making me burst into a fit of giggles, "Seriously Mari, start."

"Ok," I say wiping away a few tears of joy, "It's just...I like Luka he's great. A nice guy, good intentions, but with Adrien, I just...Ugh!"

"Go on," She jotted down notes, "This is so going on the Ladyblog!"

"Alya!" I snapped.

"Fine it won't," She chuckled, "Now please continue."

"Well, I just feel different," I sighed, "I just feel like we click, you know?"

"Mhm!" She nodded, "You two are soulmates and that's why I set up the dates."

"Alya!" I groaned, "Seriously!"

"Duh," She smiled, "I needed to test if you two would still have each other's back if you turned to another and you both did."

"But Kagami was right," I sighed into my pillow, "I do hesitate."

"So?" Alya raised a brow, "If you rush into everything, you wouldn't be a good designer, heck you wouldn't be a good Ladybug! You do a great job."

"Bu-"

"No buts!" She shushed me, "Adrien's not even interested in her like that and she's no Ladybug. She's a great person, I mean it. But sometimes she really needs to just slow down and take life as it goes."

"Like Luka," I suggested.

"Exactly," She nodded, "Wait a minute...That's it! That's my latest ship!"

"Really Alya?" I sighed.

"Yes," She went to her laptop and began to put her new found information on the Ladyblog.

**...**

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. Plagues of what happened tonight bugged my mind and I was unable to find peace. I gently got out of bed and sneaked past Alya's bed as quietly as I could. If she heard me, then I'd be questioned and probably followed. I sighed as I got out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the glass door and walked into the back space where the swimming pool was. I stood near the edge of the pool, just looking at the full moon and sighing in thought. Why was this so hard?

Suddenly, a very familiar black cat landed beside me, his famous grin on his face. I giggled at the sight, I'm guessing he sneaked out too.

"Hi Kitty," I smiled.

"Hey Princess," He replied, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Just thinking," I answered.

"Maybe I can help?" He offered.

"No," I giggled, "Definitely not."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Cause I said so," I playfully tapped the bell on his suit, "Hey, for once Alya and Nino aren't stalking us."

"It's kinda a relief," He sighed, "They were getting too overwhelming. How was your date?"

"Ok I guess," I sighed, "He's nice, but there's another guy who I might like better than him..."

"Who is?" He leaned closer.

"I'm not saying," I pushed him away, "How was your date?"

"Ok I guess," He chuckled, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important," I tried to sound convincing but he knew me too well.

"Marinette?" He asked, his deep green eyes looked pleading.

"Fine!" I gave in, "It was about never hesitating and it got to me..."

"Aww poor Princess," He hugged me.

"Chat!" I tried to push him off me, but slipped falling into the pool, dragging him with me.

I swam up to the surface and noticed that he hadn't surfaced yet. I looked around under the moonlight sky and swam around the pool looking for him.

"Chat!" I called, getting more scared by the minute, "Chat!"

Then someone grabbed me from behind and I squealed. I turned around to see him and tried to splash him, but he got me back. He then disappeared and did the same thing again, this time I laughed.

"Not funny," I pouted.

"It was," He grinned.

"Sure it was," I giggled, blushing. Wait, I blushed! We mucked about for a bit longer, before floating on our backs, just drifting across the pool.

"Kagami definitely isn't this fun," Chat said floating past me.

"She isn't?" I asked confused.

"Nope," He replied, "You're a great friend Princess."

"Thanks, Kitty," I smiled hugging him.

Then every thing slowed down. The stars twinkled above and I could feel the moonlight shining directly down on us. Then, not thinking we both leaned in. Closer and closer, until gradually our lips touched. His lips were soft and I found myself sinking deeper into the kiss. Then we both separated gasping for air.

"Yes!" I heard a single voice yell from the house: Alya, "I knew it."

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think we just kissed," Adrien answered.

"Oh yeah you did!" Alya called from the window, "Yes Mari and Adrien!"

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I made it longer than usual cause I wanted to put in that finishing part! Hope you all enjoyed and can you guess what episode I took some inspiration from for the date? If so say in reviews. Hope your all having a nice day/ evening or whatever time it is where you are.**

**Thanks for all the constant support! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up and rubbed my head. I can't believe I actually kissed him! Wow. I looked over to find Alya's bed empty. _'That's odd,' _I thought, _'She's usually there when I wake up'_. But then I remembered that we were going back today. Yawning, I went to the wardrobe, got out my outfit for the day and packed the rest of my belongings into my suitcase. Once I was done, I dealt with my hygiene and ate breakfast, without making a mess this time. I then changed into my outfit for the day: a pink short-sleeved crop top that I tied at the front, denim shorts and white trainers. I then tied my hair in a ponytail and did my usual makeup.

"Looking good Mari," Alya smiled, "Trying to impress anyone?"

"What?" I asked, "No. Of course not."

"You sure?" She eyed me, "Cause I saw something last night."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "We both heard you squeal."

"Yep and I got it on video!" She smiled, "Posted it on the Ladyblog. I gave you a mask though."

"Alya!" I blushed, "Really?"

"What!" She shrugged as I walked out of the room, only to bump into Adrien, "It went viral by the way!"

"Let me guess, last night?" He raised a brow.

"Yep," I nodded.

"What did happen last night?" Nino asked looking confused.

"Nino!" Alya walked out of the room, "I literally posted it a few hours ago. See!"

She then showed him the clip, while the both of us blushed. I swear it's Alya's job to pull stunts like this.

"Whoa," Nino breathed.

"Exactly," Alya smiled in triumph, "Oh I'm so happy for you two!"

I just sighed. She was taking this way too far. Then there was a knock at the door. We all froze, we weren't expecting any visitors today as we were leaving. I looked at the others who shrugged.

"Who is it!" Alya called.

"It's Lila," A voice called, "I came here to ask for something."

"Oh," Alya went to the door and opened it, "What do you need?"

"I just need some sugar," She smiled.

"One sec," Alya then slammed the door in her face, before getting some sugar and giving it to her, "There."

"Thanks," The girl called from behind the door, as Alya had slammed it in her face again.

"You really hate her, don't you?" I asked.

"No kidding," She chuckled, "Now, where was I...You guys are totally cute together."

"Really Alya, this? Again?" I asked.

"Yep!" She smiled, "Everyone'll be so happy!"

"And by everyone you mean?" Adrien looked at her.

"The whole school," Nino sighed shaking his head.

Alya smiled, "We've all been waiting for this moment, especially the kwamis!"

"Wait, everyone?" I blanked out, "Even the kwamis."

"Mhm!" She nodded before gasping, "We've gotta go."

"What? We've still got an hour," Nino laughed.

"We don't," Alya showed us all her phone. It read 11:30 AM, we needed to be at school for around 6:00 PM. We all dashed frantically about, grabbing our suitcases and getting our stuff packed into the car. By the time we were done, twenty minutes had passed.

"Mr Damocles is gonna kill us," Alya sighed.

"Got that right," Nino sighed, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," We all replied and we began to make our way back to school.

* * *

The drive was long and we stopped halfway through for something to eat, but it wasn't too bad. Alya recorded us every so often and laughed at our reactions, we all sang, debated and did some really stupid things. By the time we were getting close to the school, the sun was setting and we were getting groggy. We pulled up at the school gates and stepped inside of the portal. I felt the familiar coolness, but I smelt something as I walked through, it seemed smokey like a barbecue.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Adrien nodded, "Smells like burning."

"You don't think.." We walked through the portal to find a burnt down school. The grand main building had been reduced to a pile rubble and the few remains of the many rooms that were there. The gate stood there melted and deformed into a line of oddly shaped red-hot iron. The dorms were in worse shape than the school and the grass on the hills were burnt down, looking like clumps of ash. From what we could see, there wasn't a single person left on site and I shivered at the thought of what could've happened. Only one person could've done this: Hawkmoth.

"We should look for survivors," I looked at the now desolate school grounds, "We'll need all the help we can get."

We all then split up, not needing to transform thanks to the magical energy field. I swung towards the main building and began to search through the remains of the school. The air smelt like burnt wood and I coughed as some of the smoke entered my lungs. Even though the fire was set a while back, there was still a considerate amount of smoke coming from the school, making me cough every so often. I went through the empty doorway and walked down the now roofless and wall-less hall. The carpet that went up the stairs was burnt to a crisp and I had to avoid parts of the upper floors that had collapsed. Chunks of wood and brick stuck out of the walls and I could hear parts of the upper floors creaking as they were close to collapsing. I had to hurry.

I checked the first classroom and didn't find anyone, the second, same result, then a third and a fourth and a fifth...nothing. I sighed as I turned to leave, when I heard a voice cry out. It was strained and followed by a lot of coughing.

"Help!" They called out before coughing violently, "Please."

I headed towards the source of the sound and found Celeste was there with my grandfather. They were trapped in a cupboard by a plank of wood. I moved the wood and smiled as Celeste and my grandfather hugged me, they both had a relieved look on their faces. Celeste had a gash on her head and limped, while my grandfather had a deep cut on his arm.

"Hawkmoth found out about the school," Celeste sighed, coughing, "He invaded and set the building on fire to drive us out."

"Is there anyone else left?" I asked.

"No," My grandfather shook his head, "He took everyone, he's going to akumatise them all."

"Everyone?" I gasped, "No! No! No! I can't do this! I can just about free a few akumas, not a few dozen!"

"That's why we'll go to my village!" Celeste answered, "Hawkmoth left it after we surrendered. If we go there, we'll be safe."

"She's right," My grandfather nodded, "The Peacock's domain is our best bet to remain safe at the moment."

"Alright then," I answered, "Let's get out of here and meet the others."

**...**

"Ok, so how do we get to this village?" Adrien asked. We all gathered outside of the school and met Kagami, Luka, Chloe, Sabrina and Lila. Alya had found her mum in the kitchen, without her sisters and dad, and she was with us as well. We were now discussing what our plan of action would be.

"Simple," Celeste smiled, "We go through the woods during the dark hours."

"Are you crazy?" Kagami spoke, "We'd be dead in a second."

"Not if you follow my lead," Celeste insisted, "Trust me. The reason why is because it's hidden, so Hawkmoth won't disturb us so much."

"I still don't know," I looked at the sun sinking below the horizon, "In Paris I was told the woods are a dangerous place at night."

"But we can't just sit here!" Chloe folded her arms, "Hawkmoth'll capture us too that way."

"She's right," Nino agreed.

"Nino," Alya elbowed him slightly, "But Chloe is right."

"So what are we doing?" Mrs Cesaire asked.

"We should go to the village," My grandfather spoke, "It's the only chance we have."

That was the one thing we all agreed on, if we stayed here, we'd die, but if we went to the village we still had a chance to fight back. The only problem was we were all hesitant to walk through the woods. However before I knew it, we were all walking towards the woods, leaving behind the burnt and smokey wreckage of the school.

* * *

The woods were dark at night. Many people who went there after sunset, were rarely ever seen again. It was an akuma living ground and most of the akumas Hawkmoth created resided there until they were ready to attack. I shivered at the thought of something following us through the dark, ready to attack.

"Marinette," Celeste looked at me, "I'll need you to create some torches."

"Ok," I smiled, happy to have something to distract me. I muttered an incantation and several torches appeared, creating light for us to be guided by.

"Ok," Celeste grabbed her torch, "Everyone follow me, one wrong turn and you'll be gone.."

We all followed the thirteen year old down the bumpy path. Roots grew over the path and I occasionally tripped over them, only to get helped up by Adrien. We were all in our normal attire and I shivered with cold. The wind whipped past and sent a chill down my spine as we trudged down the path. I was walking beside Adrien and behind Alya and Nino.

"Cold, Princess?" He asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.

He put his arm round me and I put my arm round him. It was a lot warmer than not having his arm round me. I saw Alya turn around and snap a picture.

"So going on the blog!" I heard her squeal.

"Just a little further down," Celeste smiled, "Trust me, we should be fine there."

She led us deeper into the woods, until we came to a wall of mist. The air felt damp as we got closer to the mist and I smiled at the unfamiliar sight. Back in Paris, mist was rare and I often enjoyed getting lost in it. The thirteen year old then smiled as she touched a certain area and the mist opened up into a tunnel, making us all gasp. I'd heard of Peacocks being able to manipulate emotions into creatures, but never this.

"Follow me and stay close," She instructed as she walked through, "Oh and you can all leave your torches here."

We then left the torches by the wall of mist. We walked through the entrance and found ourselves inside of a cave. The rocky walls were smooth and the path wasn't uneven either, so I could tell that it was used regularly. We then went a little further, until we came out into the middle of a village.

"Welcome to my village," Celeste smiled, "The home of the Peacocks."

I looked around in wonder as I saw the many buildings that lined the riverbank all knit closely but comfortably together. There were many people dressed in the deep blue of the Peacock Clan and they smiled as they saw us, until a man ran up to us. He had white hair and wore glasses.

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the teen, "Hawkmoth has just gotten a few guards to patrol over here, something about a few survivors of the fire."

"Hawkmoth burnt down the school, Papa," She hugged him, "We had to come here."

"Very well," He sighed, anxiously looking around, "You must all come with me."

He then led us to a large house at the end of the river bank. It was built in a renaissance style and he made sure we all got in before closing the door. The house was decorated cosily and it reminded me of my aunt and uncle's bakery.

"Marie!" The man, now known as Celeste's dad, called.

"Yes sir?" A maid came. She was dressed in the usual uniform and had dark hair.

"Please guide my daughter and her guests to the special," He instructed.

"Yes sir," She smiled, "Follow me, please."

We then followed the maid to another side of the house, where she gave us workers' uniforms. We all looked a little confused when she gave us all uniforms, which made her chuckle.

"You guys have to live in hiding," Marie explained, "Since Hawkmoth's soldiers don't bother with servants, you can easily disguise as them. Now let me show you your quarters."

She then led us upstairs to a hidden network of rooms where the attic would be. Each room was decently decorated and she explained about how there would be three to a room, and each room can only have one gender in them. She then explained the rules and how we'd be doing 'chores' to help convince the guards that we were servants. She also told us that the Peacocks, like most clans, didn't rely on technology and that's why we'd do most things by hand.

"And that should be everything," She smiled, "Meet me downstairs once you have changed for your 'chores'."

* * *

After changing in the room I shared with Celeste and Alya, I went downstairs to meet Marie, who had a list in her hands. She smiled as she spotted me in my maid's uniform and gave me a piece of paper.

"You look adorable," She beamed, "Now you'll go get the shopping with Celeste, everything should be on the list."

"Ok," I replied.

"Wait, there's more," She sighed, "You also need to clean the dining room with Alya, Lila and Sabrina."

"Yes, ma'am," I gave a little bow.

"Perfect!" She smiled, "You'll definitely convince the soldiers." I chuckled at the overly happy maid as I spotted Celeste come down the stairs. She was in a longer dress than mine and had an apron, her wild dark hair was put into a bun, which looked messy because of the little curls that stuck out.

"Ah, Celeste," Marie smiled, "I'll need you to help Marinette here go shopping."

"Yes, Marie," She replied, "Does Papa want to see me after?"

"Yes, Miss," The maid nodded, "Now please go do your duties."

We both then left the building and walked along the river bank, me carrying the basket we took with us. Talking casually about things like how nice it was here and how fortunate it was that Celeste's dad had seen us. We got to the local store rather swiftly and opened the door to hear a bell tinkle. The store was a nice place that reminded me of Mrs Baste's sewing shop. I looked at the list before telling Celeste what we needed.

"We need milk, cheese, butter, eggs," I read, "Bread, pasta, some fruit and vegetables."

"We should get the fruit and vegetables first," Celeste went over to a few burlap sacks filled with fruit and vegetables. We got some apples, grapes, strawberries, blueberries, carrots, potatoes and cabbage, since they'd run out back at the house. We then put the items into bags, which we put in our basket.

"Next we should get the butter, cheese and eggs," Celeste led me to a fridge where we got the three items.

We then got the other things off the list before heading to the counter. A man with a mustache served us and weighed out the items before asking us for the money. We then paid for the items and were about to leave when a Moth soldier came in, holding a gun in one hand. He gave us a weird look before approaching us.

"Stay still," They spoke, "We'll need some ID from you two."

"We work for Mr Boucher," Celeste replied, "We're maids, see."

She then showed him the basket filled with food and the soldier inspected it. All he found were the items we had bought and the list we'd brought with us.

"Everything checks out," He spoke, "Now go back to your boss while I deal with the shopkeeper."

We then left the shop and sighed. It was a real close call.

"That was close," I breathed as we walked down the street.

"Extremely," Celeste sighed, "Well, we'd better get back to the house before Papa worries about us."

**...**

When we got back, Celeste went to see her dad, while I went to help Alya, Lila and Sabrina clean the dining room. Marie had taken the shopping to start cooking with Kagami, Chloe and Mrs Cesaire and my grandfather was talking with Mr Boucher, Celeste's dad.

I went into the grand dining room to find Sabrina dusting the chandelier, Alya wiping the table and Lila sweeping the floor. They all turned to face me, smiling.

"So, how was it going into town?" Alya asked.

"Ok I guess," I smiled as I grabbed a cloth to start wiping, "What did you guys get up to?"

"Cleaning," Lila groaned.

"I made all the guest beds and changed the sheets," Sabrina spoke.

"I did the laundry," Alya grimaced.

"Sounds terrible," I say.

"Ha! The guys had worse," Lila chuckled, "I saw Luka, Adrien and Nino carrying something upstairs."

"At least we've got somewhere safe to be," I sighed as I wiped the table.

"Yeah," Alya replied, "We need to get the table cloth now."

We then went into the garden, got the white table cloth from the washing line and brought it inside. Sabrina and Lila then grabbed one of the other corners and we all laid it evenly over the table. Then Celeste came in with a vase filled with flowers and passed it to Alya, before leaving. She placed it on the centre of the table, before sighing.

"There," Alya breathed, "Now we can head to dinner."

"I wonder what is for dinner," Lila spoke, "I heard it's good."

"It smells like roast beef," Sabrina stated.

"Whatever it is I'm hungry," Alya walked out of the room, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," We all called as we followed her.

* * *

Days passed and we continued to live like this with Mr Boucher. The soldiers rarely questioned us and we often just worked and got along with each other, waiting for the slightest piece of information about Hawkmoth. We knew that he was looking for us after discovering that we weren't at the school and we often stayed in the safety of Mr Boucher's household. But we couldn't stay here forever and we needed to save the others.

We all gathered in the servant's hall and sat around a table. Marie came in with Celeste and they both served everyone their meal as usual. It was chicken with vegetables and it tasted good. After serving everyone, Celeste and Marie took a seat with us. We were all speaking while we ate, saying how our day was and how we were doing, when Mr Boucher and my grandfather came in, their expressions grave.

"We need to speak with Adrien and Marinette," Mr Boucher announced.

The two of us immediately got up and followed the two older men into a room. It was decorated nicely, with deep blue walls with a white accent. The two men sat in a chair and gestured for the two of us to do the same. Once we were seated, they began.

"Adrien and Marinette," My grandfather began, "As you already know you play an important role in defeating Hawkmoth. But there's something both of you need to know."

I turned to Adrien a look of confusion on my face and he looks back the same. We were confused beyond belief.

"Adrien," Mr Boucher sighed, "I wish it were different, but Hawkmoth is-"

There was a knock at the door and it opened to show Celeste. She had a small smile on her face and she waved at the two of us.

"Celeste, sweetie," He looked at her, "Can you come back later, I need to speak to Adrien and Marinette."

"Fine, Papa," She pouted, "But you'd better be telling them the thing they need to know."

"I am," He chuckled, "Now go off and play, you won't be young forever."

She then left, closing the door behind herself.

"Now," The man cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Adrien your father is Hawkmoth. I know this seems shocking, but it's true. Before Emilie disappeared she-she told us she had to stop him, before he did something he'd regret."

I was speechless. How could Gabriel Agreste still be alive after that accident. Everyone had said that he and Emilie had died. I looked over to Adrien and his expression was unreadable. This must be hard for him, knowing that he had to stop his own father as well as find out that he was the one who caused all of this destruction.

"Since we've found this out," My grandfather spoke, "We've discovered that he's looking for you."

"So how do I tie in?" I say, "I shouldn't be hearing this i-"

"You do tie in," My grandfather sighed, "He's looking for Adrien because he's a Black Cat and he's looking for you because you're a Ladybug."

"But why would he want our miraculous?" Adrien asked.

"To fix a terrible wrong," Mr Boucher solemnly shook his head, "He did something terrible."

"But why are you telling are you telling us this now?" I asked.

"Because we've found a way for you and the other students to get into his base," My grandfather chuckled, "You'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

"With that being said," Mr Boucher went to open the door, "You should all get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

The two of us left the room in silence. I didn't want to believe that what had just happened, had happened. But I knew all too well that this was reality. I needed to clear my head, I headed up to the room I shared with Alya and Celeste.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, yet again. I was having a terrible dream over and over again of Adrien being akumatised as Chat Blanc and not being able to stop him. I turned over and saw Alya and Celeste asleep in their respective beds. _'It wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air,'_ I thought getting out of my bed and heading to the door.

I opened the door and headed down the dimly lit passageway and arrived on the balcony overlooking the back garden. The night air really helped and I sighed as all my bad thoughts were washed away.

"Can't sleep either?" Adrien spoke.

"Yep," I sighed, "I feel terrible, so I can't imagine how you're feeling."

"Not too bad," He shrugged, "I barely knew my father."

"At least all of this'll be over soon," I smiled, "I'm tired of always having something new to deal with."

"Definitely," He smiled.

Suddenly, a thought flashed through my head. I saw Chat Blanc with that exact same smile, ready to kill me. I shook my head as I backed away.

"You ok, Mari?" He asked as I backed away.

"Uh...yeah! I'm fine," I smiled back, but the thoughts kept plaguing me, "I-I think I just need to get some sleep."

I didn't bother to turn back. I just went back to the room and collapsed into tears._ 'What is happening to me?!'_ I mentally screamed as I started to see images of everyone I knew being akumatised.

_"Don't worry Little Bug,"_ My mother's voice rang through my head, "_Everything'll make sense soon. Now rest a little, I promise that you'll be fine."_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and I wrote Alya doing that cause it totally seemed like an Alya thing to do, plus I'd do that to my BFF, who wouldn't? Don't forget to review, and thanks for all the reviews and constant support.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	19. Chapter 18

I woke up as Alya shook my shoulders. She was dressed in a Moth soldier's uniform and held out one for me. Celeste wasn't in the room, which made me uneasy, but Alya just told me to get changed. I got into the uniform and put my hair into side braid, before heading downstairs. I hadn't forgotten about the thoughts that plagued me last night and I kept seeing all my classmates and friends as akumas. I was passing Mr Boucher's study, when I heard Celeste from inside.

"Why can't I go with them and fight?" She asked, "I am the rightful heir to the Peacock miraculous, I can help!"

"It's for the best Celeste," He replied in a calm manner, "We can't risk it."

"But, I can't just sit here!" She sounded desperate, "That's all I've ever done, if I didn't Emilie would be here."

"Celeste-"

"Papa please," She wasn't going to give up.

"No Celeste," Her dad stayed firm, "You're not ready."

"Fine," I heard her stomp out of the room, before bumping into me, "Marinette!"

"Hi Celeste," I smiled.

"I won't be able to go with you guys," She sighed, "Papa says I'm too young."

"Don't worry, I'll get Emilie and the Peacock miraculous back," I smiled, before seeing another akuma. The thoughts had been getting more frequent and each time more vivid.

"Marinette," Celeste looked at me, "Something's wrong. I sense a deep emotional level of distress and-Oh! Marinette!"

"It's nothing," I say as we continue down the hall.

"It is," She responded, "You need to tell them all."

"But-"

"No buts," She smiled, "When any clan member has dreams of things like this happening, they usually come true."

"They do?" I asked, my nerves made even worse.

"Yep," She continued, "But if you tell the people involved they could prevent it."

"But all of my classmates are involved and I fear they've already been akumatised," I sighed.

"Yes, they might have," Celeste stopped walking, "But, if you tell the others, you could prevent it for them."

"I'll try to then," I smiled.

* * *

For the whole of breakfast, I was silent. Everyone else wasn't much better and Alya was near tears as she had to leave her mum behind. I couldn't look at anyone all morning and Celeste kept signing for me to tell them, but I couldn't. Alya eyed me suspiciously as I poked at my food, barely eating it.

"What's up girl?" She asked, "You're usually cheerful."

"Oh! Um, nothing!" I smiled, "I'm just really nervous."

"Nervous?" Alya looked at me a little longer before talking to Nino. _'That was close,'_ I mentally sigh in relief. I didn't know how much longer I could go with knowing this.

After breakfast a lady named Nathalie Sancoeur came to get us. She was completely stoic and very monotonous in her appearance. Our cover was that we were signed by Mr Boucher to be new recruits for the Moth and Peacock army. I sighed as we were all lining up to be put onto the bus, when Celeste ran up to me.

"Here," She passed me a feather, "For luck." I smiled as she passed it to me, before I was forced to go into the bus. I stared out of the window as she waved us off, tears in her eyes, before instantly seeing another image. This was going to be a long ride.

**...**

The drive to the mansion, that Hawkmoth used as a base, was long and tedious. I looked out of the window for majority of the journey and rarely spoke to anyone, my thoughts going through my head. At one point I heard Alya, Adrien and Nino talking about my odd behaviour, but I didn't mind. I knew they were just concerned for me.

"You've been really quiet Marinette," Alya smiled at me, "Care to share what's up?"

I hesitated as she said this, I wanted to tell her so badly, but I didn't want to push my fears and doubts onto them.

"Come on Alya," Adrien sighed, "It could be something personal."

"So?" She asked, "If it's gotten her like this, then she has to say."

"Just leave her," Nino stated.

"Like that's gonna happen," Alya rolled her eyes.

This was starting to get annoying and I found it harder to maintain my cool and not spill everything. The three continued to go back and forth, and my mind was so overworked and my patience so thin, that it got out.

"I saw you guys akumatised," I sighed, "And I-I couldn't do anything about it and-"

Suddenly all three of them hugged me and started to shower me with comforting words.

"What? Why would that happen?" Alya sounded confused.

"I don't know!" I say, "But you were Lady Wifi, Nino was Bubbler and Adrien was Chat Blanc. And I saw everyone else in our class akumatised too, even Mr Damocles and Ms Bustier."

"Did you see Kagami and Luka too?" Nino asked.

"Yep," I nodded, "And Alya's family, my uncle and even myself."

"This isn't good," Adrien sighed, "If you saw it, it's bound to happen."

"No way," Alya scoffed, "That's just an old folk tale, right?"

"It isn't," Nino shook his head, "Wayzz told me that we might not return to a whole school when we came back and he was right."

"It doesn't make sense though," Alya sighed, "Why would he akumatise us."

"To make his goal easier," Adrien answered, "If he can overpower all the other descendants, he'd have no opposition."

"He's right," Nino agreed.

"So what do we do?" I say.

"Everyone we're here," Nathalie spoke in her monotone manner, she was suddenly in a floor length peacock feather patterned dress and had blue skin. It was then I noticed the Peacock miraculous on her dress.

"Why has she got the brooch?" I asked, "I thought it belonged to Emilie."

"Maybe Hawkmoth stole it," Adrien shrugged.

"You mean probably," Alya stated, "It would've given him more power."

It was then that I noticed my magic trying to make me transform. I felt a weird tingling sensation shoot up my legs and back as I tried my hardest to suppress the magic trying to escape. I spotted everyone else doing the same and trying to conceal it: We all knew that if we did transform, we'd be discovered. The bus soon came to a halt and we all got out.

"As you are new recruits," Nathalie walked towards the mansion, "You'll do simple things, such as guard weapons and check on the grounds around the mansion. Of course, you'll have to prove your loyalty before meeting Hawkmoth, but it may be rather simple. Follow me."

She then led us inside and to a room beneath the grand but rather bleak house. It was dimly lit and wasn't too clean, but what shocked me most was the row upon row of cells. Numerous people were locked inside with three to a cell. I spotted my classmates and had to hold the urge to just snap and attack every person in the room.

I saw Juleka, Rose and Alix in one cell, Mylene, Ivan and Nathaniel in another and Max, Kim and Ms Bustier in one more. Everyone form the school was locked into a cell, all looking crestfallen and as if they'd given up on all hope, even Rose looked hopeless. Nathalie smiled as she opened three cells, coincidentally the same three with our classmates and teacher, and smiled.

"Now take one of these captives and follow," She began to walk forward and we all took a person by the wrists. Luka had Juleka, Kagami had Mylene, Lila had Alix, Chloe had Kim, Sabrina had Max, Alya had Rose, Nino had Ms Bustier, Adrien had Ivan and I had Nathaniel.

Nathalie then led us into a room and instructed us to tie them down into a chair, before leaving the room. Everyone had recognised us immediately and smiled as Nathalie left the room, before greeting us when the coast was clear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alix questioned, "We all thought Hawkmoth got you."

"We've come to save you, obviously," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't do that today," Max stated, "We don't have a plan and simply it will result in failure."

"So what do you suggest we do, Max?" Lila smiled, trying to hide her annoyance.

"I suggest, that we formulate a plan over the next few days," Max continued, "Then, we can escape from here successfully."

"But we can't just leave you here," I say, "Whatever they're doing is wrong."

"We'll be fine," Mylene smiled, "Trust me."

"Yeah, all they do is try to brainwash us into acting negatively," Juleka sighed.

"I'd love for this to continue," Kagami sighed, "But we need to get them tied in before Nathalie comes back."

We then all started to tie down each person to their chair and finished just as Nathalie came in. She then smiled as she'd seen what we'd done and guided us to a room that had a window looking in their room. It was a one-way mirror and we could see in, but they couldn't see out.

"Everyday you'll be tasked with this role," Nathalie spoke, "You'll unlock those three cells, which I'll provide the keys for, take the prisoners here and take them back once their 'exercise' is done."

"And what exercise do they do exactly?" Lila questioned.

"We play clips of the school burning down for them to watch," Nathalie smirked, "Over time, it can make them lose hope."

"So we only akumatise negative emotions?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," Nathalie then pressed a button, "Now let me show you all to your quarters."

The woman then led us outside of the mansion to the fresh green land around it. I spotted a camp in the distance and thought of all the other soldiers who lived there.

"You'll be staying in that camp," Nathalie spoke, "Now get settled in and Hawkmoth and I will expect you later to do the same thing you did earlier."

With that, the woman went off on her own, leaving us to settle into our temporary home. We all walked into the camp and saw that it was made up of tents and a few buildings. Many soldiers walked past, dressed in either purple or blue and looking extremely tired. Some even had deep bags under their eyes and kept turning around at every opportunity they got.

"This is way different from the school," Alya whispered to me.

"I know," I say as I spot someone pick up a chicken leg and eat it.

"You must be the new recruits," A man with dark hair and blue eyes came up to us, "I'm Armand D'Argencourt. I'm the fencing/ combat instructor here."

"Hi," We all replied as we followed him through the camp.

"Here we kind of escape from the strict regiment of Hawkmoth and Mayura," He explained as we passed a group of soldiers arm wrestling.

"I can see that," Chloe's nose wrinkled, "Who is Mayura?"

"Ah, you may know her as Nathalie," Mr D'Argencourt smiled, "Don't let her iciness fool you, she really is a caring person."

"Sure she is," Alya mumbled.

"The rules here a quite simple," Mr D'Argencourt continued, unphased, "Follow Mayura and Hawkmoth's rules outside, but also respect other soldiers here."

"Is that all?" Nino asked, "Sounds easy."

"Like I said, simple," Mr D'Argencourt stopped in front of a building, "This is where you'll all be staying. It's the first door on the left. Sorry for the lack of space."

"What does he mean by-" Lila asked as we all walked inside to a single room.

"Um...Mr D'Argencourt?" Chloe went outside, "I can not stay here! Mr D'Argencourt!"

We all looked around the room and saw that there were six beds. There really was a lack of space.

"This is depressing," Luka broke the silence.

"Definitely," Kagami agreed.

"I can make sleeping bags out of material," I offered, "It's better than sharing."

"That could work," Alya agreed, "But what material?"

"I can make some," I replied.

"But what if you get caught?" Adrien asked.

"I'll say it was a magic trick," I say, "It worked in Paris."

"I'm not staying in the same room as this liar," Chloe stomped in, annoyed from not getting the result she wanted.

"This is gonna be a long few days," Alya growled.

* * *

It was late evening and I was stitching the final sleeping bag. Everyone back in Paris thought that Hawkmoth's soldiers lived in luxury, when really they were worse off than them. Alya, Luka and Kagami went to find something to eat and the others all went off to find out some information on the camp. I sighed as I did the last stitch and folded up the sleeping bag. Hopefully, that would solve a few problems.

Not long after, the others came back. Alya, Luka and Kagami had brought back something to eat and the others had a lot of information to share.

"Apparently this is one of the best off camps," Sabrina stated, "There was a soldier from another camp and they told me that there are some in worse conditions."

"And if you think that's bad," Chloe shivered, "I went to the showers and-and I saw-ugh!"

"What?" We all asked, anticipating what she said next.

"That they were communal," She shivered.

"They're are?" Lila asked, "Cause I saw one that was just women."

"Some are, not all of them," Nino clarified, "But you have to be careful with what one you go in. There's signs outside that say which is which."

"Well I might just bathe in a nearby lake," Chloe folded her arms, "Cause I don't want to experience that again."

"I don't think anyone would want to," Luka chuckled.

After finishing up, we all went to sleep. Chloe, Sabrina and Lila immediately took a bed leaving the rest of us to decide who gets one.

"The girls should get one," Nino stated.

"What cause we're girls?" Alya asked, "No way, two guys should."

"I'm taking a sleeping bag," I say taking one, "Anyone's free to take one."

I then slipped into it and tried to drown out the sound of them, mainly Alya and Nino, going back and forth.

"Can you please just shut the fuck up!" Chloe snapped, "Some people are trying to sleep."

I heard two more people take a sleeping bag and then Alya and Nino grumbling as they got onto a bed each. The last thing I remembered hearing that night, was the light snoring of Chloe and Lila.

* * *

The next day I woke up early. The sun hadn't risen yet and I could still hear the crickets. I stretched before getting my uniform and heading outside. Since Chloe said that some of the showers were communal, I thought it best to take one while everyone was asleep.

I went into one of the shower blocks and found that there were cubicles and non-cubicle showers. Chloe overreacted when she said that they were communal, at least some showers had cubicles. I went into one of the cubicles and showered, before coming out, wrapped in a towel, to get my uniform and changing inside of the cubicle. Once I was done, I went back to the building to find Alya and Nino's beds closer than they were last night, Adrien and Luka in sleeping bags, and Chloe, Sabrina and Lila all asleep. Kagami was awake and surprised by my reappearance.

"Did you go for a shower?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "And you don't need to worry about privacy, there's cubicles. Chloe overreacted."

"Figures," She replied, "Thanks for the heads up, but I'm gonna go now while everyone's asleep."

"No problem," I smiled as she left.

I suddenly felt boredom take over. Once she left the room, the lack of things to do hit me like a ton of bricks. If only I had my design book. I'd left it behind in the car when we left for Celeste's village and now I regret it. Just as I was feeling remorse, Nathalie came in, a smile on her face.

"I see you've woken up," She spoke, "Where's the other girl?"

"She's gone to shower," I answer smiling.

"Well, I'll need you to wake everyone up," She instructed, "You're expected to carry out your duty in half an hour."

"Yes, um...what do I call you?" I asked.

"Mayura," She answered as she left the room.

_'So Mr D'Argencourt was right,'_ I think as I get up.

I went over to Alya first, since she was next to Nino and could wake up most people. She was intertwined with Nino and I laughed as I saw how they'd pushed their beds together.

"Alya!" I shook her awake, "Come on!"

"Hmmm!" She stirred a little, before opening her eyes, "I'm up!"

"Now help me wake up everyone else," I say.

Chloe was already awake and laughed as she saw the two beds pushed together.

"Ha!" She laughed, "I knew someone would pull a stunt like that! Talk about trampy, sleeping together while everyone's in the room!"

"Wow Chloe," Lila rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should get your head out the gutter. Did you hear anything last night?"

"No," She spoke, "But they had to have done something, look!"

"At what?" Alya placed her hands on her hips, "All Nino and I did was cuddle, we're not skanks like you."

"Excuse me!" Chloe scoffed, "But you shouldn't push your beds together if you don't want assumptions!"

The noise from the three going back and forth woke up the others. Adrien was first, followed by Luka and Sabrina.

"Would you please shut the fuck up!" Someone knocked on the wall from next door, "First last night, now this morning! Just shut it for a moment. Damn kids!"

"Rot in hell!" Alya banged back on the wall, "And you're no better than us motherfucker!"

"Well that's one way to wake up," Adrien stretched, "What were you guys arguing about anyway?"

"Um..." Alya and Chloe blushed.

"They were arguing about why Nino and Alya's beds were pushed together," Lila smiled.

"Lila!" They both snapped.

"I go for a minute and everything erupts," Kagami walked back in, "You do know we have ten minutes to get to our duty."

"What?!" Chloe, Lila and Alya snapped.

"Um yeah," I answered, "That's why I woke you all up twenty minutes ago.

"Twenty minutes ago?" Alya blanked out.

"Yep," Adrien, Nino, Sabrina and Luka walked back in, I didn't even notice that they'd gone.

"Shit," Alya sighed.

"Well that's you three's problem," Nino shrugged, "The rest of us are ready to go."

"But I didn't get to shower!" Chloe whined.

"Too bad," Kagami left again.

"She's right," The rest of us left, leaving the three girls to sort out their issue.

* * *

Somehow we all managed to get to the cell area on time. Alya, Lila and Chloe all grimaced as they arrived, as they had to rush. We all stood in a line and Nathalie smiled.

"You all got here on time," She smiled, "I heard that there were some mishaps this morning."

"Yes," We all replied.

"Well, here's the keys," She gave us all a key, "It only unlocks the cell with your captive in there. Each cell has a different lock."

She then left, leaving us to deal with the prisoners. Once again we unlocked the cells and got them out, before taking them to the room where they watched clips of the school burning down.

"Ok so we were all discussing last night," Ms Bustier smiled as we all got into the room, "And we thought that we should escape at night."

"So, how do we do that?" Nino asked.

"We get you guys to 'forget' your keys in our cells," Alix winked, "That way we unlock them and meet you somewhere."

"You can all leave by an access tunnel by the holding room," Kagami suggested.

"That sounds good," Mylene looked at the others who nodded.

"We could also meet in the woods by the edge of the mansion," I suggest, "But we need the perfect day."

"Well," Rose smiled, "This weekend, Hawkmoth's going to visit his mountain base and so is Mayura. So if we can go then, we'd be good."

"But what if he has an akuma guard us?" Juleka questioned.

"Like he would," Kim chuckled, "With all the good Ladybug's been doing in Paris, he's sent all of his best there."

"So the place is unguarded," Alix spoke, "We've got an escape and a really high chance of succeeding."

"It's a good plan," Max agreed, "But we need to perfect it."

"Time's up," Luka spoke as we heard Nathalie's footsteps.

We then all tied the others down into their chairs and stood in a line as she came in.

"That took a little long," She spoke, "Nevertheless you got the task done. You're free for the day."

We went back to camp and went to do what we needed for the day. I decided to bake something nice for us since everything's been so hectic recently. I went to the kitchen and found some eggs, flour, butter and sugar: the perfect ingredients for a cake. I began to mix them, when Alya came in holding her phone.

"Just updating my blog!" She smiled, "Can I get a pic of the cake when it's done?"

"How do you know it's a cake?" I asked.

"My mum's a chef," She chuckled, "Sometimes I see her make cakes."

"Oh yeah..." I blushed, "And you can take a picture once it's done."

"Yes!" She then left, looking for other things to report on.

**...**

The cake was done around an hour later and it smelled delicious. I found some strawberries earlier and got some cream from the fridge, so I put some on top once the cake had cooled. Alya came back as soon as I'd finished and smiled as she took a picture.

"That looks delish," She smiled.

"Well you'll get to taste some later," I smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed before continuing, "So how are you gonna make sure no-one else eats this?"

"I'm gonna take it back to where we stay," I giggled, "No-one'll eat it if I put a note saying it's mine."

"True," Alya agreed, "Well I gotta help Nino, see ya!"

"Bye!" I say as she runs off.

I then picked up the cake and walked back to the building we were staying in. Hopefully, everyone'll like this cake.

* * *

"This is good," Luka smiled.

"Yeah, it really is," Sabrina agreed.

"Thanks," I say, "Growing up in a bakery has it's perks."

"Perks?!" Alya exclaimed, "More like luxuries!"

We were all in the room, eating cake. Everyone was enjoying it and I felt proud to know it helped lighten up everyone's mood. Nightfall had come and most of the soldiers were inside, I hadn't had any thoughts of my akumatized classmates and friends all day and I was glad. _'Maybe it was just a phase,'_ I think as I eat my slice of cake.

"We should get to sleep," Kagami stated, "We might have to wake up earlier tomorrow."

No-one decided to argue on that point and we all went to sleep in the same way we did last night. I couldn't sleep most of the night, I kept tossing and turning as thoughts flashed through my head not giving me time to process anything, until it came to my friends. I was in a dimly lit warehouse and hiding behind a crate, hoping not to be found.

"Ladybug~!" I heard Lady Wifi's voice say, but I stayed put, "Ladybug~! Don't you wanna see your friends?"

"Yeah, we've got a surprise for you," Bubbler called as I spotted their shadows move.

I hesitantly moved from my hiding place to a safer location, hoping not to be found as I switched places. The place was dark and I could barely see my own hand in front of my face, but I managed to find a new hiding spot. I sat there scared and uncertain, looking over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure I wasn't followed, when ,suddenly, I spotted an exit, its bright light enticing me to go towards it. Not thinking, I dashed towards the exit, craving its safety and reassurance. I'd almost made it out of the horrifying warehouse, when I felt a hand grab my arm, it's claws latching into me. Claws I knew all too well.

"Where are you going, Bugaboo?" His voice asked. I didn't want to answer and just wiggled and squirmed as his grip tightened.

"Please Chat!" I begged, "You're better than this!"

"No I'm not," He answered.

"Where's the Chat I know?" I continued, hoping to see some sort of change, "The Chat I used to have fun with. The one who was caring and kind."

"He's not here and he's not coming back," Came the simple answer.

"Chat-"

"No!" He snapped, before calling his Cataclysm. My eyes filled with tears as I saw his hand lower towards me. I couldn't escape, not with his iron grasp on my arm and I just stared at him in a mix of horror and shock as his hand came closer to me. His hand was a hair's width away from me and I braced for what was about to come next, when I woke up.

* * *

"Chat no!" I called out, before I felt someone shaking me.

"Mari, wake up," I heard Adrien's voice say.

"What?" I say as I sit up, "Again!"

"Let me guess, another akuma dream?" He sighed as I stretched.

"Yep," I nodded as tears formed, "Why do I always have the same dream over and over?!"

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"Mhm," I nodded sniffling as I hug my knees to my chest.

"Get to sleep!" I heard Chloe grumble in her sleep, "Stupid roman-..."

"Hey, maybe it'll be better tomorrow," He smiled.

"Maybe," I say.

I spent the rest of the night just lying there, awake. I didn't want to fall back asleep, because I knew that they'd be waiting for me...

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the constant support.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	20. Chapter 19

The days passed and nothing got any better. I was still plagued by nightmares and Mayura often woke us all up at early hours in the morning, not to mention that Alya, Chloe and Lila were often fighting like crazy, which didn't help at all. I sighed as Mayura woke us up yet again and we all got ready and headed towards the mansion.

"As you know Hawkmoth and I will be gone for the weekend," She explained as the last of us arrived, "Therefore, we are trusting you to deal with the prisoners correctly. Good luck."

With that being said, she left us to do our usual routine. We got out our assigned prisoner, got them to the room and secured them into their chairs. Once we were done, we slipped our keys into their pockets and left. Hopefully our plan worked.

* * *

We all spent the rest of the day preparing for our escape. We all took things that we thought were necessary for our escape. I sighed as I went to the kitchen. Something didn't feel right, like a weird feeling was nibbling away at my mind and making me nervous intentionally. I went into the cupboards and got some food, before going back to the building.

When I got inside, Alya, Lila and Chloe were at it again and this time Kagami was looking annoyed. She had a sour expression on her face as the three yelled at each other.

"Please!" Chloe scoffed at the other two, "We all know that this plan is going to fail!"

"Well maybe if you shut your mouth for just a second, we'd be able to actually do what we're meant to!" Alya snapped.

"Both of you are wrong," Lila just sat there smirking, "We all know that something will happen because of Marinette's dreams."

"Can all of you just shut it for once!" Kagami fumed, "We only have a few hours left and if anyone finds out about this because of you three, it won't end nicely."

The three of them went quiet and left the room, with flushed faces, to get back to their errands. I just blinked at the sight. Kagami had just shut them up by yelling at them, I thought that was impossible.

"Marinette," She turned to me, "Could you maybe tell me a bit more about the 'dreams' Lila said you have? It might be important."

"Um...sure," I smiled, glad to have something to do.

I then explained to her about how I had vivid dreams of everyone being akumatised and not being able to stop them. I even told her about how I saw Chat Blanc use Cataclysm on me.

"This isn't good," She sighed, "But we have to leave tonight..."

"I know," I trailed off, my nerves getting worse by the second.

"Have you told your friends?" She asked.

"Of course," I smiled, "Celeste told me I should and they kept bugging me, until I said what was eating away at me."

"It might not happen then," Kagami gave a small smiled, "But we can't be certain. Just keep your guard up tonight."

"I will," I replied before going back to packing food away, "Let's just hope tonight goes well."

"It will," Kagami then left to do her other errands.

I sighed as I was left alone. It seems like everything I see recently ends in being left alone: the dreams, Paris, even now. Maybe it's a sign. I shouldn't think like that. I just brushed the thoughts to the side as I finished my job and went off to see if anyone needed any help.

**...**

Nightfall came and we all sneaked out of the building we were staying in. There were a few guards on duty and they all held flashlights, so we had to be careful. The side paths were too dark to go down without a light, and there were too many of us to just rely on Chat's night vision. So we went down the wide pathway in the center of the camp instead, making sure to leave as little evidence behind. We all went in a single file and made sure to tell the person behind us if there's a step up ahead.

There were a few occasions of a guard almost catching us, in which we all hid. My heart raced each time I dove for a hiding spot and I stayed as still as stone, when I heard footsteps draw near. Sometimes I even slowed my breathing. We all hid every time: if we were caught, this could end all hope we have of fixing this mess.

Once we made it out of the camp, we went to meet the others at the opening of the passageway they took. They were all there and were transformed, like us.

"So where are we headed?" Alix, now Bunix, asked.

"Over there," Sabrina answered, "If we can get to the woods, we'll be safe."

"But aren't the woods dangerous?" Mylene asked.

"Not tonight," Nino smiled, "Hawkmoth's sent all of his akumas to attack Paris."

"Let's go then," Kim, now King Monkey, ran ahead.

We all followed suit, hoping not to get caught by any guards. We all went across the field surrounding the mansion as swiftly as possible, making sure to not alert anyone. This was our only chance of escaping and if it went wrong, we could never see freedom again. We all traveled together as a group and made sure that everyone was there; no-one was getting left behind. Sometimes someone would lag behind, only to get up again and catch up. There weren't many guards on duty that night and I could feel the apprehension building up in my chest. Something didn't feel right.

Just as we reached the cover of the woods I heard an alarm go off: the first stage of my dreams. I frantically looked behind me and noticed that Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel and Max were still in the field. Everyone else had made it into the woods. They needed to make it here, before it was too late.

"Run!" I say as I began to run towards the four left behind, until a hand grabbed me.

"What's going on?" Alya looked at me confused.

"This is the first stage of my dream," I explained, "And if we don't hurry-"

I was too late. Four akumas appeared out of nowhere and captured the four in the field. I looked back at them and noticed that Hawkmoth and Mayura were approaching. Now we had to run.

"Go!" I say, now dragging Alya with me.

We all ran through the woods, splitting up as we had to jump over roots, walk through brambles and dodge branches. Alya stayed beside me and I noticed Alix with Juleka and Rose beside us. I could feel the warmth of searchlights being shone towards us and hear the savage barks of **amoktised** dogs. The both of us waded through a gelid river as we heard the barks getting closer.

"Quick, up that tree," I say to Alya as we got out of the river we were wading through. We both got up into the canopy of the tree and sat between the branches as the dogs passed with their masters. We both let out a sigh of relief as the barks faded into the distance, before feeling panic take over again.

"Where's the others?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know," Alya began to look as well, "You don't think they-"

Suddenly Alix and Juleka appeared beside us frowning. They seemed glad, but I noticed that Rose was missing.

"Where's Rose?" Alya asked.

"They got her," Alix sighed, "I tried to get her into my Burrow, but a dog held onto her by the ankle."

"Do you know if anyone else who escaped?" I asked.

"I escaped," Kagami smiled from the river below, "Being a Dragon helps in these situations."

"Do you know where anyone else is, Kagami?" Alix asked.

"I think Adrien and Nino are nearby," She spoke, "That's about it. I think Luka got away too, but they're hot on his trail."

We then heard the barks approaching again. Kagami turned into water and the four of us hid in the canopy of the tree. I squinted as the light went over us, only to move and the barks fade away. We all sighed as the barks faded and got down from the tree to meet Kagami.

"Adrien and Nino were in that direction," Kagami pointed further into the woods, "If we can get to them, we'll have a better chance of knowing who didn't get caught."

"So we're going deeper into this hell hole?" Alix asked.

"Yep," Kagami nodded, "Now let's go before they come back."

* * *

The five of us gingerly walked through the woods. We could hear the sound of the search party and others getting found everywhere and often hid when they were too close for comfort. So far we hadn't bumped into anyone and were beginning to lose hope on finding Adrien and Nino.

"Kagami, are you sure they headed this way?" Alix asked.

"Definitely," She nodded, "It's not much further, well I hope not."

"Great we're lost," Juleka groaned, "If you want I can see where they are from the treetops."

"Don't," I say as I hear the flap of wings, "We're safer under the trees."

Suddenly, we all look up as the sound of wings gets louder and we spot a flock of dark blue birds flying over the woods. I noticed that they weren't like akumas, but were similar to Amoks. Amoks were creatures that Peacocks could create out of emotions to help them in battle, or so I've read.

"Guess that means hiding in the trees is out of the equation," Alya sighed, "Where can we hide now?"

"Along the river," I suggest, "Dogs lose their heightened scent at rivers, well something like that."

"It's worth a shot," Alix shrugs, "But we still have to find the guys."

"Um-they're already here," Juleka pointed towards the three guys approaching us.

Adrien and Nino were there with Luka and once they were closer, I could notice Chloe was behind them.

"That's one less issue to face," Alya smiled, "Now all we have to do i-"

She was interrupted by the howl of a dog, alerting the soldiers that they'd found us. Not needing to speak, we all ran off again. This time I was with Alya and Alix and they were taking the same route I was. We tripped over roots, stumbled over stones and even fell into a spring, but we continued onward, until we reached the end of the woods. But we'd left on the wrong side, because this one led off a cliff into a river. The cliff wasn't too steep, but it was still daunting to look at.

I spotted the others were all there apart from Luka, Juleka and Kagami, which raised a few concerns, but I knew they could handle themselves. Adrien, Nino and Chloe headed towards us.

"We have to jump," Adrien sighed, "Or we're all gonna get caught."

"Jump?! Are you crazy!" Chloe protested, "It'll ruin my hair!"

"Well it's either that or get caught," Alix smirked, "Or I could easily help by shoving you off~"

We then heard someone say that they'd found us. We didn't have much time before we were caught.

"We haven't got a choice," I say looking down at the water.

"Got that right," Nino agreed, before getting ready to jump.

"Can't we just climb down?" Chloe asked sheepishly, "It's way safer."

"Fine," Alya groaned, "But if you get caught, it's your problem."

We then all went over the edge, one by one. Chloe first, then Alya, Nino, Adrien, me and finally Alix, who insisted on going last. She was about to lower herself over the edge, when a gloved had grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey! Let go, you perv!" She tried to fight back, only to get lifted to the ground.

"I've got another one," I heard a voice say, "I think there's a few more down there."

I looked down at the others and they all shared the same look. We began to climb down faster, often choosing loose footholds and having to find a more secure one along the way. I saw a flashlight make its way down the cliff side and began to climb down faster. I couldn't get caught now, like this. We were around a quarter of the way down, when I grabbed the wrong hold. It broke instantly and I quickly scrabbled for a new handhold, only to loosen my foothold and have feet drop, my left arm holding me up. I was now dangling off the cliff side.

_'Shit,'_ I thought as the searchlight stopped on me.

"It's the Ladybug!" Another voice called, "Oh Hawkmoth's gonna be happy!"

The others all looked up and noticed that I was holding on by my hand, try to pull myself back up, only to fail. I desperately clawed against the cliff side, trying to pull myself back up, only to loosen the ledge I was holding onto. I didn't know which would last longer, my arm or the ledge.

"Here," I noticed that Adrien had climbed back up to help me, while the others continued climbing down.

"Thanks," I tried to ignore that a few soldiers had now arrived and were trying to figure out on how to get to me. I reached out towards him with all the willpower I had left, only for the ledge to break off. Just as it broke off, I managed to reach out to him just the slightest, but it wasn't enough. I slipped out of his grasp and began to drop down the cliff side.

I was paralyzed with shock as I plummeted down towards the water below. I just screamed as I went down, hearing everyone's desperate cries as I got closer to the water. By now I had gotten all of the guards attention and they all watched in a mix of horror and excitement as I went down. The wind whipped at my cheeks, making them pink and tears stung my eyes. My heart was racing and my breathing got faster the longer I dropped.

The moment felt like eternity. I saw my whole life flash by as I fell. Then I felt the coolness of the water and woke up.

I opened my eyes and desperately swam to the surface, gasping as I felt the cool night air on my face. I looked up and noticed that Alya, Nino and Chloe were all looking down at the water, but Adrien wasn't up there. The three smiled as they spotted me and I gave them a confused look, before they gestured for me to dive back down. I did just that and held my breath as I saw a light touch the edge of the water, checking if I survived the fall.

I stayed under the dark depths, until I saw the light shift from my area. I came back up and noticed that the others were closer than they were before. They were climbing down the cliff side and kept peeking upwards to check where the guards were. I smiled as I saw they were safe, before a new thought took over: Where's Adrien?

I looked back at the cliff side and noticed he wasn't there. I looked at the guards, but he wasn't there either. I looked around me and noticed a familiar pair of green eyes. Typical.

"Next time you want to scare me, try a different tactic," I teased.

"I thought I had you this time!" He grinned.

"I learnt from a few days ago," I say, thinking about when we ended up kissing.

"Hey!" Alya whisper-yelled from the bank, "Grab on!"

They all held a stick and I spotted that they reached it towards us. Picking up on what they meant, we both grabbed onto it and let them pull us back to the bank.

"Quick, into the shadow of the cliff!" Nino spoke and we all did as he said.

A search light passed the space we were just standing on and we all pressed our backs against the wall. The light paused right in front of us, causing my heart to pound in my chest, before moving on once again.

"They've escaped!" I heard a guard say.

"Well, shit," Another spoke, "Hawkmoth's not gonna be happy."

"Well we did get most of them," The same voice spoke.

"But the Ladybug and Black Cat got away, dumbass!" The second one snapped, "They're worth more than all of them combined!" The light then turned off and we could hear them begin to pack away and the dogs being taken back.

We all sighed before giving each other the same expression: we couldn't stay here for the night; not if we didn't want to be found.

I looked ahead of me and saw what looked like a small farm not too far off. From what I could make out, there was a small building and a few acres of land around it. Sure, it would've been unwise to head for people right now, but we needed somewhere to stay and it looked like our best bet. Even if it was close to Hawkmoth's base.

"Maybe we can head there?" I say getting the others' attention, "I know we shouldn't talk to people but-"

"It's our best bet," Chloe finished, "And I'm not staying in the woods! So we're going there."

The others all nodded and we began to walk along the riverbank towards the farm in the distance.

* * *

**Tikki**

I sat in the blank room where Hawkmoth kept us Kwamis. All of us were there, even Duusu and Nooroo, and we were all miserable. I sighed as I saw Fluff and Trixx kept attempting to escape. I sat there, thinking about all the possible ways we could escape, but there was also something else on my mind. I kept having these odd flashbacks of memories, but not memories I remember experiencing.

"You still getting visions Sugarcube?" Plagg asked.

"What do you think," I rolled my eyes, I hated when he called me Sugarcube, "You think they're ok?"

"Of course they are," He smiled, "Didn't you hear? They managed to escape Hawkmoth, but there's some bad news."

"Bad news?" I asked, "About?"

"Apparently, Marinette and Adrien are dead," He sighed, shedding a tear, "But I think they've fooled the guards."

"Oh really?" I raised a brow, "How?"

"Well they fell into the river," Plagg shrugged, "But what if they just evaded the guards?"

"Sounds credible," I nod, "Speaking of which I think I have a new escape plan. Call the others over."

He then went off to tell the other seventeen kwamis to come to me. As he did this I saw another memory.

_It was a nice day. I was by a stream watching a little three year old girl run about and help insects while I smiled. I then noticed the dark clouds forming above us as thee sun set and picked the girl up. I brought her inside just in time, as the rain began to fall and the thunder clapped._

_"Aggh!" She screamed cowering on the couch, "I don't like it! Make it stop!"_

_"It's okay my little bug," I smiled as I hugged her, sitting next to her, "It's only thunder. We can make it come to places, but it's the Black Cat's job to take it away."_

_"It is?" She peered at me, her light blue eyes glistening, before looking at the storm._

_"Yes," I sighed fondly as I looked at the storm as well, "We make things and they destroy them. It's our way of life."_

_"Then I'm going to marry a Black Cat and then I won't have to be scared of thunder anymore!" She stood up and smiled determinedly._

_"I know you will," I hugged her close as I kissed the top of her head, knowing all too well that she would, "You'll marry a Black Cat and live happily ever after..."_

_"No!" She giggled, "**We'll **live happily ever after!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek, while I looked at her sadly. She was so innocent and I felt guilty about lying to her._

_"Yes, we'll live happily ever after," I chuckled, but I couldn't look at her. I looked at the storm, my eyes glistening as I focused on the distance and thought about the impending doom that was about to come..._

"Tikki! Hello!" Wayzz waved a hand in front of me as I blinked, snapping back into reality.

"Yes Wayzz," I smiled as all the kwamis looked at me.

"You were going to tell us your plan," Nooroo spoke, "Sorry if I soundly blunt."

"No it's fine," I smiled, "Now I think this'll work..."

I then told them all my plan and they seemed to agree with me. The only problem we didn't know if it would actually work.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Everything was a blur. All I remember is escaping Hawkmoth's base and walking along a riverbank to this farm. I looked at the others all sat around the table. We were all detransformed and looked refreshed after having actual sleep for once. We had to borrow clothes from the couple that lived at this farm when we came here, but they were happy enough to help.

The couple were a light brown haired woman and ginger man, they'd found us early in the morning, passed out from exhaustion. They had a baby and seemed kind.

We were eating a home cooked breakfast made by the wife, who smiled as we all ate. She held her baby resting one arm on her hip.

"So what brings you five here?" She asked, "We don't usually find five people passed out at the edge of the road."

We all looked at each other, thinking of who should speak first. We needed a viable excuse for why we were out here.

"We're runaways," I lie, looking at the others who nodded, "We were all forced into Breeding and we didn't want to do that, so we ran away."

"I understand," The woman nodded attending to her baby, "I actually ran away. I didn't want to fight, so instead I went here."

We looked at her in surprise as she blushed. She then went back to making her baby's bottle.

"Well," She cleared her throat, "Stay as long as you want, we have the room and I could do with the company."

She then left with a baby bottle in hand, leaving us all to eat and talk among ourselves.

I noticed the looks everyone gave me and blushed.

"What?!" I say, "It was the only thing I could think of, after all I grew up in Paris."

"But Breeding?!" Chloe shivered, "Really?"

"Well should I of said we were cowards instead?" I eyed her.

"No..." She grumbled, "Whatever, we need to get to somewhere safe."

"Like we can go anywhere," Alya sighed, "There's no school, the villages have probably changed location and we can't all stay at Marinette's aunt and uncle's."

"So what can we do?" Nino asked, "The only way we'll be safe is if we defeat Hawkmoth."

"Exactly," I smiled, "It's what caused this, so we have to end it."

"There's no other choice, is there?" Adrien asked.

"Nope," I stayed firm, "And I think I know how to pull it off."

* * *

**A/N: Amoktised: It's basically Mayura's version of Hawkmoth's akumas.**

**Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 20

After staying with the couple for a few more days, we bid them goodbye to put our plan into action. While we were staying with them, we often helped them with the farm work and even helped look after the baby at times. I remembered once the wife needed to help her husband with something, so she asked me to look after her baby.

He was so smiley and bubbly and I soon found myself rocking him back and forth in my arms, while humming, until he fell fast asleep, a small sigh being let out as he breathed. I remember the wife's shock as she saw her baby asleep in my arms as I sheepishly smiled. Since then, I often put the baby down for a nap when the wife couldn't calm him down. I guess Paris did teach me a few useful things.

Right now we were all walking down the road leading towards Hawkmoth's base. I was wearing a denim shirt and ruffled skirt and matched in with the scenery, so did the others, but we knew that once we got closer to Hawkmoth's main territory, we'd have to conceal ourselves.

We walked along the road, until we had to go over hills and fields. To pass time, we spoke to each other often trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're really good with children Mari," Alya remarked, "I saw you once with the baby."

"That?" I blushed, "Oh, it's just my maternal instincts that's all."

"Yeah right," Alya scoffed, "Where did you learn about it?"

"Paris," I offer weakly, "They told us about this in school, since some of us literally make children for a living."

"Sounds traumatic," Alya spoke.

"Oh it is," I nodded, before taking the opportunity to tease, "Anyway, you and Nino planning to have kids?"

"Not for a long time!" Alya chortled, "I'm not ready for that and it'd be unfair to bring them into this shithole we call the world. What about you?"

"Not for a while," I replied blushing, "Like you said, it isn't fair and to be honest, I wanna experience other things first. The idea's nice though."

"Yeah," Alya replied, "But my sisters are little shits at times."

"What child isn't?" We both laughed.

"If you two are done talking about if you want kids," Chloe spoke, "Can we please talk about how we're going to sleep tonight!"

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe," Alya placed her hands on her hips, "You upset because you can't ruin your hair or that we're talking about having kids?"

"Why do you care?" The blonde retorted.

"Ugh!" Alya groaned.

"We'll have to spend the night in the next most convenient place," Nino shrugged, "It's not like we have much choice."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chloe fumed.

The four of us just shared a knowing look before continuing to walk onward, ignoring her protests. Alya was now talking with Nino and I was talking with Adrien, Chloe trailed behind, slightly downcast.

"Why were you and Alya talking about kids?" Adrien asked.

"Oh that?" I blushed, "No, it was because she was talking about how I'm good with babies."

"Oh," He blinked, "I never knew you were good with babies."

"Yeah, it's kind of a necessity in Paris," I looked down at the ground, "We get told about things really early."

"It's no different at the school," Adrien sighed, "I think when I was around eight we learnt about it in class."

"That's shocking," I say thinking how uncomfortable it must have been, but then again I did the exact same. I remember a teacher telling us about protection and all these other things; it was scarring.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck, "But it becomes normal after a while."

"Definitely," I nod agreeing, "In Paris, we were told about Breeders from really early and it just became normal to hear people moaning in the night."

We both kept talking about the traumatic experiences we had during our childhood as we walked along, until we all stopped at a clearing. It was the best place to rest at that we'd seen for a while, so we decided to set up camp there.

* * *

It was late evening and we all sat around a fire. Chloe had already fallen asleep and lay curled up not too far off, while Alya, Adrien and I talked. Nino soon came back with a pile of firewood and he added some to the fire, before sitting down with us.

"You think we'll be able to pull it off?" He asked.

"Maybe," I say, "But as long as you guys don't do those things, you won't be akumatised."

"I don't think we can avoid that Mari," Alya shook her head, "But you know we'll always fight beside you."

"I know," I smiled at them all, "But what's going to be hard is saying that we'll surrender."

"We'll figure it out," Adrien stretched, "And I think I know where we can meet Hawmoth and how to give him his message."

"Which is?" Alya asked.

"We go back to the mansion," Adrien stated.

"Are you crazy!" Nino looked at his friend in shock, "He'll capture us immediately."

"Not if we trick him," I say after thinking for a bit, "That's a good idea actually."

"Thanks," He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So that's our grand plan?" Alya double checked.

"I guess it is," I shrugged.

We then spent the rest of the night laughing and joking like before the school was burnt down, until falling asleep, the warm embers of the fire dying out.

**...**

I woke up quite early in the morning, grass in my hair and dirt on my cheek. Chloe was still asleep and I noticed that Adrien and Nino had gone. Yawning slightly, I stretched and wiped the dirt from my cheek.

"Morning," Alya smiled, "Hungry?"

"Let's see," I say pretending to think, "The last time I ate was hours ago so...yeah, I'm hungry."

"That was a stupid question," Alya shook her head, laughing, "Anyway, here."

She passed me some berries.

"We've still got a long way to go, don't we?" I asked.

"Yep," Alya nodded, "Adrien and Nino should be back soon. They went to see if there were any towns nearby."

"I can't wait for this war to be over," I say.

"Me too," Alya agreed, "It's getting annoying now."

Chloe stirred in her sleep, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had dirt in her hair and leaves and grass on her face.

"Looks like she's awake," I looked over at the blonde.

"Yep," Alya groaned before going over to her, "You want some berries?"

"_Ew_! Like I'd eat something you found in a field!" She turned up her nose at the berries, "For all I know, they could be _poison_ berries."

Alya then popped one into her mouth and ate it, in front of her. The blonde was speechless and just glared at her.

"You were saying?" Alya raised a brow.

"..." Chloe blushed before snapping, "Whatever, just pass me the berries!"

Alya then passed the blonde her berries and went back to sit with me, grumbling.

"Thank you," Chloe mumbled as she ate her berries.

"Looks like she doesn't have a heart of stone after all," I giggled, "Maybe we misjudged her."

"Maybe," Alya folded her arms, "Anyway, the sooner we beat Hawkmoth the sooner we can go back to living our normal lives."

"Yeah," I smiled. But what did normal lives mean? Would I see everyone again or would I go back to live with the Ladybugs?

"Hey look, the guys are back," Alya smiled, making me snap out of my thoughts, "Did you find anywhere?"

"Yeah, there's someplace not too far from here," Nino smiled, "We could get there by tonight."

"Sounds promising," Alya nodded.

Not long after we were all walking once more. This time the roads were easier to walk along and it didn't take too long to get to the place the guys were talking about. It was actually close to Hawkmoth's base and looked quite nice. The only problem was, we had to stay in disguise. We all thought of ideas to stay hidden, when I remembered that I could changed my appearance.

"You guys remember when I was Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alya answered, "What about it? It's not like she could help."

"Well, I think I can pull off a spell that will make us look different," I say, "I've never tried it before so..."

They all gave me a hesitant expression before nodding. Smiling, I closed my eyes and recited the spell as best I could. When I opened them, Chloe had brown hair and eyes, Alya had red hair with white tips and hazel eyes, Nino had chestnut hair and hazel eyes and Adrien had dark hair and blue eyes. I just stayed as Victoria, because it was easier that way.

"You think this'll work?" Chloe looked at herself, "Anyone could see through this easily."

"Everyone in Paris fell for it," I retorted, "Besides if you think it'll fail I can undo the spell."

She stayed silent and just grumbled to herself.

"Ok, so what do we do first?" Adrien asked, "We have to have some sort of plan before going in."

"Maybe we can say we're runaways again," Nino offered.

"No they'll take us back to Paris for correction," I say, "Not everyone is accepting like that."

"So what can we do?" Alya raised a brow.

"Do you guys need a ride?" A young man with blonde hair smiled, "I'm going into town anyway."

"Um..." We all hesitated.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Chloe fumed, "My feet are killing me and we get offered a ride and you're all hesitating!"

She then got into the car and waited for us to follow.

"Guess we're going by car," Adrien got in.

The rest of us followed. The man driving the car was quite kind and his name was Vincent Aza. He was a huge fan of Jagged Stone and he was just coming back from a concert. For the short period of time we were in his company he made it a nice time and he seemed like a good person. Once he'd dropped us into the town, we said our thanks and looked about.

The buildings were quite close together and they all went up up the cliff until they stopped halfway. At the top of the cliff sat Hawkmoth's mansion. It overlooked the entire town and seemed ominous. People all walked about completing their own business. There were shops, houses but I couldn't spot anywhere we could stay.

"What sort of town doesn't have a hotel?!" Chloe spoke, "My daddy owns the best hotel in France and this town hasn't even got one!"

"We'll find somewhere," Adrien said.

We then went around town looking for a place to stay for the night. We all split up and agreed to meet in half an hour. I looked around and didn't spot anywhere that looked like it was available for us. There were plenty of houses, shops and other buildings, but no hotels. I sighed as I made my way back to where we were meant to meet, when I saw a sign in a window. It said that there were rooms available and it was located close to the road winding up to Hawkmoth's mansion.

It seemed perfect to stay in for the night. Now feeling hope, I began to run towards the meeting spot.

* * *

The others were all there and smiled as they saw me approach. From how they all looked before, their searches were probably in vain.

"Did you find anywhere?" Chloe asked her hands on her hips.

"Of course she did!" Alya glared at her, "She's a Ladybug, she literally embodies good luck!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" Chloe protested.

The two then began to go back and forth about this subject, while the rest of us just stared at them blankly. This was getting old pretty quickly.

"This again?" Nino sighed, "At this rate, they're going to explode."

"I know right," I shook my head, "Are they sure they're not long lost relatives."

"Possibly," Adrien shrugged, "Who knows they could both be related to Lila."

We all burst into laughter making the two girls turn to us.

"Ha ha very funny!" Alya rolled her eyes, "Can we just get to that place before nightfall?"

"Sure," I smiled, "It's not far from here actually."

**...**

I lay in a bed thinking about an array of things. My mind was racing and every time I closed my eyes, I saw everyone akumatised. The only difference was that everyone who was captured was akumatised and I saw the rest of us fighting back. Just as I thought the nightmares were gone, they came back. Maybe it's a sign.

"You ok, Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Not really," I say sitting up.

"Nightmares again?" She sat up.

"Yep," I shivered at the thought.

"You'll get over them," She smiled, "After all, you told us how to not be akumatised and you probably stopped it from happening by telling Celeste."

"Maybe," I hesitated, "Alya, do you ever wonder what a 'normal' life would be like? You know, without the war?"

"Only all the time!" She beamed, "But then again, I'd of never have met you guys and I'd probably be betrothed to some stuffy Fox who's family's loaded."

"I know," I sighed, "I would've been going to important events and by the time I could leave, I'd have all their stereotypes."

"You mean the hate towards Black Cats?" Alya raised a brow.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, "I mean, my mother never left the island until the raid, unless it was important."

"That's true," Alya agreed before yawning, "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. You should do the same."

"I will," I chuckled slightly, "Night Alya."

"Night, Mari," She yawned before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

I lay back down, slightly happier. Now that I was filled with all the thoughts of going back to the island and the hope of going back to a normal life, I could finally fall asleep. Yawning, I closed my eyes and gradually found sleep.

* * *

**Emilie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched my husband watch over me. He didn't know that I was watching his every move and just saw the lifeless body in the glass coffin, the only signs of life were my chest rising and falling.

"I'm sorry, Emilie," He sighed, his features showing concern, "I never should've tried to control everything. I know now. But I'll bring you back, I'll get the Ladybug and our son to help. I promise, Emilie."

He was the reason I was like this. He didn't know that I was La Paon and I went to stop him before it was too late. I tried my best, but I couldn't hurt the man I loved. He ended up damaging my miraculous and it immediately sent me into this state. I remember seeing him cry and collapse to his knees as I detransformed.

I could see the heart ache in his eyes and I couldn't bear to be the cause of it. But I made sure that he promised to look after Adrien. Because all I wish for, is for him to be happy. But he broke that promise from years ago, he started to search everywhere for our son and the heir to the Ladybug miraculous, and I can't bear to watch anymore.

"Oh Gabriel," I looked at him. My heart truly ached for him, but all I could do was watch. I know he didn't mean to harm me and I know it wasn't his fault for wanting to control everything, but I could tell that he still had that cold gleam in his eyes. He still was power hungry and I could tell it wouldn't end easily. He was consumed by grief and greed.

I watched as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone once again. A tear rolled down my cheek: What happened to the man I once loved?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

I woke up early the next day. Stretching, I got out of bed and washed before reluctantly using my magic to make some clothes for us all. _'Why didn't any of us think to bring a second change of clothes!' _I say mentally as I change. I wore a red top with black polka dots and black shorts, with gloves and thigh high boots. Luckily I learnt that spell, or we'd all be in the same clothes today.

Alya woke up and smiled as she spotted her outfit. It was the same as mine, but in orange, white and black.

"Score!" She smiled, "Now I can ready and sexy on the battlefield!"

"Yep!" I smiled back, "Sorry they're all the same though, I didn't wanna risk anything."

"It's fine!" She smiled, "And now we don't need to transform instantly. I can easily give us weapons!"

I just smiled as I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on some lip gloss and Alya did the same.

"I'll go give the guys their stuff," She said as she got their outfits, "You can wake up Chloe. I'm not in the mood to argue."

Sighing I went over to the bed Chloe was in and shook her awake.

"Ugh! Why are you waking me up?!" She said laying back down.

"Chloe we need to get ready!" I say shaking her.

"Fine! I'm up!" She sat up, "But you can't expect me to go in these clothes!"

"That's why I made these," I sighed passing her outfit to her, "I hope you like it."

"It's a little tacky," She observed, "But I like the style, especially the colour."

I just pushed her attitude to the side, and sat on my bed thinking about what might happen today. My nightmares could come true, but they might fall apart at the same time.

"Hey! It's not actually that bad!" Chloe admired herself in the mirror, "I love how you gave me black thigh highs and a yellow clothing with black lines. Really emphasizes the Bee in me!"

"Well, I thought it would suit you since you're a Bee," I say, "Like how I gave Alya a Fox themed outfit."

Alya then came back in, a smile on her face. The guys were behind her. I just gave them sweat pants, gloves, shoes and a shirt, since I couldn't use too much magic. Adrien's was black and neon green and Nino's were green with light green making turtle shell patterns on his shirt.

"You guys ready to leave?" Nino asked, "Cause I'm hungry."

"That makes two of us," Chloe walked out of the room.

We all then ate breakfast, before paying for our stay and heading out into the streets of the town.

**...**

We all received odd looks from the normal members of the public and occasionally got a small nod from other clan members who were in hiding. It was pretty obvious that we were descendants and most people rushed by, often covering young children's eyes. We walked through the town, until we reached the outskirts.

"Ok, Alya we need weapons," I smiled.

She then gave us all a pistol and a sword.

"A sword?" Chloe raised a brow, "Do I look like a knight?"

"You try summoning weapons a few days after escaping somewhere!" Alya snapped, "I don't see you doing anything useful!"

"Oh, I'll do something useful," Chloe squared up to Alya, while the rest of us sighed.

"Let's just get this over with and then you guys can argue," Adrien got between them.

"Fine," Chloe huffed.

"I'm cool with that," Alya folded her arms.

"Finally," I breathed, "It's about time they were quiet."

"I know, right," Nino agreed.

We all then used our magic to place our masks on our faces and continued up the cliff. The road was quite smooth, considering it was up a rocky location, and it took around an hour for us to get to where the mansion was located. We all hid in the nearby woods, while discussing our next phase.

"Ok, Chloe," I looked at the blonde, "Can you use your magic on the gate and cameras to paralyze them for a while?"

"Of course!" She scoffed, "Watch and learn, Foxy!"

Alya glared at her as she rushed forwards and chanted a spell before touching the cameras and rushing back to us. We all waited until a truck came by and the gate opened for it to enter. It was then we seized the moment.

Acting fast, Chloe dashed forwards, touching the gate when the gap was just right for us to pass through. Once we were in all of the guards turned towards us, shock on their faces.

"It's the missing descendants!" One gasped.

"Hey look! There's the Ladybug and Black Cat!" A few were observed.

"I thought they were dead though," Another scratched their head.

"You dumbass!" A soldier hit them on the head, "They tricked us!"

They then all got ready to attack, when I stepped forwards.

"We're surrendering," I say, "We give up. Just take us to Hawmokth and we'll do as you say."

They all looked at each other perplexed, before nodding.

"Follow me," An akuma spoke.

I knew it was Alix. They were in a black and green suit, had a helmet and wore roller skates. I'd seen this version of her in my dreams. Her name was Timebreaker and she had the ability to go back in time.

She led us into the mansion and stopped outside of a wide oak door.

"He's in there," She spoke before skating off somewhere.

Looking at the other for confirmation, I knocked on the door and we all stood there anticipating the answer.

"Come in," The voice boomed, "I know who's there."

We all gingerly walked in to find the man himself standing there, looking directly at us. He was in a dark purple suit and silver mask.

"I see you've finally given up," He smiled.

"Like we would!" Chloe scoffed, "We came here to tell you the opposite and end this shit!"

"Is that so?" The villain chuckled, "Well, what if I were to tell you, Chloe Bourgeois, that you'd never be as good as Ladybug?"

"What as if!" Chloe remained self-centered, "I'm totally better than that bug!"

"I don't think so, even dearest Daddykins and Mother think so too," He smirked, "See?"

Her parents then appeared. They were akumatised, but you could recognise them. Both of them just gave their daughter disapproving looks.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She ran towards them, "Don't believe that nasty Hawkmoth. He's lying!"

"Chloe don't!" I say, but it's too late.

She was caught in their grasp and Hawkmoth produced a violet butterfly. Smirking, he went to her hair comb and let the butterfly go into it, turning her into an akuma.

"Fight it Chloe!" Alya yelled, "You have to! Don't let him-"

"Ah, and Alya Cesaire," Hawkmoth turned to her, "Always the great friend, except your sisters and father don't seem happy with you."

Her three sisters and father appeared akumatised, causing Alya to doubt herself and create the negativity needed for an akuma. She fell to her knees and I rushed to her side, I might be able to stop this before he succeeds. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Fight it, Alya," I say, "I know you can!"

"I'm sorry, Marinette," She breathed before she was encased by a violet substance, "I just can't." I backed away, knowing I couldn't do anything and regrouped with the guys.

"We need to transform," I say, "Everything depends on it."

Hawkmoth was turning us all against each other, one by one, and eventually there'd be no hope left. Unless someone put a stop to it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! To make up for it, I'm gonna do a double update today. Hope you all enjoyed! Story's nearly finished, with only a small part left. Remember to review, just by knowing that someone enjoys my stories is enough for me! **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	22. Chapter 21

"Oh, so I've see you've all caught on," Hawkmoth raised a brow, "Well, we wouldn't want to leave your classmates out. Would we?"

Suddenly, our entire class appeared akumatised. Even Ms Bustier had been turned and I spotted Mr Damocles in the crowd as well.

The three of us sprang into action immediately. Hitting, blocking and dodging each akuma's attack. It became difficult to dodge so many akuma's unique attacks and I considered using my Lucky Charm, but I knew that I needed to save it for the final fight against Hawkmoth and so I resorted to my surroundings.

I leaped onto a beam, where I bumped into Chat. He was trying to deal with a group of akumas as well and Carapace was on the level below, fighting off Horrificator, Dark Cupid and Reflekta, and looked like he was handling them pretty well. I spun my yo-yo to deflect the attacks from Evillustrator and Lady Wifi, while Chat used his baton to deflect Anti-Bug and Miraculer's attacks. The rest of the akumas were trying to get up to us.

"We need to purify these akumas," I say as I spot Princess Fragrance getting ready to spray her perfume. If she sprayed that, it was game over.

"I know, but there's too many to keep track of," Chat blocked another attack from Miraculer, "Plus we need to stay back from Sabrina, or she'll steal our powers."

I looked at my surroundings, while I kept on deflecting attacks. It wouldn't be long before they had us cornered.

"I've got an idea Chat," I smiled.

I then explained to him on how we could use Lady Wifi's powers to freeze a few akumas and then deal with the ones left.

"It's worth a shot," He grinned.

"Great!" I smiled before grabbing him by the tail, "Cause you're the distraction."

I then grabbed him by the tail and flung him in front of Lady Wifi. Exactly as I planned, he annoyed her and she began to try and freeze him. Chat sprinted frantically across the room, going behind akumas in the process and making Lady Wifi freeze them. In her rage, the akuma didn't notice that she was freezing her fellow villains and I took the opportunity.

I went to Gamer first, then Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Horrificator and Stoneheart. Each time, I broke the akumatized object and purified the akuma. They instantly returned to their normal state and transformed, ready to help.

The odds were now evened out a bit and we had more descendants fighting off the akumas. Soon we only had Chloe, Alya, Sabrina, Kagami, Luka, Alix, Kim and Lila. Everything seemed to be going well, when Hawkmoth released a new wave of akumas akumatizing a few more students, including Carapace. At that same moment, I purified Alix and Hawkmoth ran deeper into his mansion.

"We'll hold them back," Alix smiled at me, "We need you and Chat to finish this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep!" She nodded, before going to help the other descendants, "You've got this Ladybug!"

Smiling I ran off in the direction Hawkmoth went in, hoping that I'd be able to catch up with him.

"Chat! This way!" I called him as I dashed past. His ears perked at the sound and he came bounding up to me, before running beside me.

We both arrived in a room with a wide circular window. In front of it stood the man behind all of the pain and torment caused by this war.

"It's finally come down to this," The man sighed, "I guess I should show you two why I've done all this."

He then pressed a button on a remote and a few lights turned on as a glass coffin was revealed. Inside lay a young-looking woman. She had long blonde hair and wore a white suit and black blouse. She looked similar to how Celeste describe Emilie.

"Do you know who this is?" Hawkmoth looked at the both of us, mainly Chat.

We both stood there in silence as the man studied both of our facial expressions. I didn't want to say who it was and I don't think Chat did either.

"This is Emilie, my wife and your mother Chat Noir," Hawkmoth looked at the coffin, a look of sympathy on his face, "She went into this coma to save you. That's why I need your miraculous, to save her."

"Like we'd just give you them," I raised a brow, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"He's lying," Chat said through grit teeth, his grip tightening on his baton, "That's not why she went missing."

"And how do you know, son?" Hawkmoth glared at the blonde, "Are you daring to call me a liar?"

"Yes," Chat looked down at the ground.

Something changed. He didn't seem like the fun-loving and pun throwing Chat I knew. He seemed _serious, _angered even. I looked at Hawkmoth and noticed that he had a smirk on his face, before he released an akuma. He was doing what he did in my nightmares. I had to do something.

"Chat," I shook him by the shoulders as the akuma went into his baton, "Snap out of it, Chat!"

He just stood there, as if someone was talking to him mentally and I couldn't be heard. I could tell he was trying to resist, but something was holding him back. I reluctantly backed away as the violet substance surrounded him and he was replaced by another Chat.

This Chat wore white and just by looking in his eyes I felt myself quiver with fear. In all of my nightmares he's managed to defeat me and often Cataclysm me. I looked over at Hawkmoth who just smirked and stood there as if he were looking forward to watching us fight. Like this was what he was waiting for.

"Now Chat Blanc," Hawkmoth looked at him, "I need you to get Ladybug's miraculous and also give me your own. Then I can fix all of those mistakes that weren't meant to happen."

I gulped as he extended his baton and I got my yo-yo out. This was it: I was going to die by trying to save him.

* * *

**Alya's P.O.V**

I gasped as I was my akuma was let free and got into my ready position. Alix was beside me and smiled as she noticed that I wasn't Lady Wifi.

"You wanna pull off that move we were working on?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah!" I smiled, "Juts do it when you're ready."

She used her Burrow and I went in, appearing right beside an akuma. I got my flute and then used my Mirage, causing multiple Burrows and mes to appear. Alix smiled as she saw my work and we went back to fighting.

I was rushed to help Juleka and Rose with Riposte, using my retractable blade on my flute, to fight against her, while they tried to break her akumatised object. I aimed low and often dodged her attacks, while she dodged mine. Rose helped me attack, but she was too fast and too skilled for us both. Then I spotted Juleka on a beam above.

Before I could blink, she leaped down and broke the akumatised object, freeing the akuma. Rose then used a spell she learned to contain the akuma, until we could purify it.

"There!" She smiled.

"That's one less akuma," Juleka agreed. I nodded.

I looked then around the room and spotted that everyone was more or less purified with around five of us still being akumatised. Gripping my flute, I went to help the others. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can help Mari and Adrien.

* * *

**Tikki's P.O.V**

I sighed as we finally got out of the vents. They were so dark and stuffy, and with nineteen of us, it began to grow tedious. I heard the sound of the battle from where I was and looked at my fellow kwamis.

"We need to help our students," Wayzz instructed, "We owe it to them as their kwamis."

"I say we deal with the akumas first," Fluff stated, "After all, the less help Hawkmoth has, the more chance we have to win."

"She's right," Pollen agreed, "Plus I can freeze them for a while."

"Do we have to?" Plagg whined, "I mean, they managed to come this far."

"Stop being lazy Plagg!" Trixx snapped, "We're helping whether you like it or not!"

"That's no way to talk to a Black Cat," Pollen looked at Trixx.

"Whatever," Trixx folded her arms, "Let's just get out there and help. We don't want a repeat of last time."

All of us grimaced at the thought of 'last time'. It was when I was Ladybug and Plagg was Chat. We were meant to fix this mess, but we didn't. In the heat of the battle, we argued and it caused Emilie to get hurt. We then went our separate ways, I married someone, had a daughter and tried to hide my failure, but Hawkmoth found us all and everything just got worse.

I sighed. This time won't be like last time.

"So it's agreed?" Duusuu raised a brow, breaking the silence.

"I guess so," I smiled.

We all rushed into the room where the battle was being held and saw a mixture of students and akumas fighting. Each of us went to help our specified student, while also teaming up with others if they were akumatised. I scanned the room for any trace of Marinette or Adrien, but they weren't there. Plagg had a concerned look on his face as he looked around as well.

"They've gone to fight Hawkmoth!" Alix called as she blocked an attack from Volpina.

"Thanks," I replied, before an ear-piercing shriek was heard.

"Marinette!" My eyes widened as I began to sprint towards the sound. I needed to save her before it was too late.

Plagg joined me as I dashed about the halls of this gigantic mansion, looking for the room where Hawkmoth was fighting our students. We then reached the room, where we heard Marinette call for her Lucky Charm. The door was locked and I looked at Plagg, who shrugged.

"I lost my Cataclysm years ago," He sighed, "After...we'll you know."

I rolled my eyes before hearing a crash and a laugh. Please be alright Marinette...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

I panted as I watched Chat get up, his green eyes glowing with rage. By now the room was more or less destroyed, my Lucky Charm had failed and everything was going downhill. I had to purify him, I had to save everyone, I had to- I spotted him charging towards me and brushed away my thoughts. I had to end this now. Acting fast, I threw my yo-yo towards him, only for him to Cataclysm it. Now weaponless, I looked around for somewhere to dodge to, but there wasn't anywhere to run to.

My heart thumped in my chest as he got closer and closer, every step making him look even more menacing than the last. He held his baton and easily knocked me down with it as he hit me in the ribs. I was out of breath and my ribs were killing me. An intense pain built up in my chest as I got back up.

He used his baton and I dodged it, only to get pushed down again. Tears poured from my eyes as Chat Blanc pinned me down, his hand near my earrings. I wriggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, only to fail and grow tired. He was actually doing this and I couldn't do anything to persuade him.

Hawkmoth smirked as he saw me struggle. I bet he was enjoying this. Watching me wriggle and squirm as someone important to me, ended me.

"Chat, please don't do this!" I pleaded with him, "Please! Don't team up with that sick bastard!"

For a second, I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and I watched his face as he replied. He went from sure to uncertain and I watched as I waited.

"I have to, Bugaboo," He sighed, but I noticed that his hand was hesitating. He could easily grab my earrings, but he didn't.

Hawkmoth noticed this and glared at us before speaking.

"What's taking so long?" He snapped.

"Nothing," Chat called back, "Forgive me, Marinette."

He then took my earrings and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he got up and went towards Hawkmoth. It can't end like this, I'd rather be Cataclysmed than live and know that this happened.

Not thinking, I detransformed and clung onto him as a last resort. If this didn't work, nothing would.

"Please, Chat," I clung onto him, wrapping him into a hug, "Please don't do it!"

He gently removed my arms and continued to go towards Hawkmoth, but I clung onto him again.

"Marinette stop," He removed me again, "Or I'll Cataclysm you."

"Do it then," I say looking him dead in the eyes, "You'll have to Cataclysm me, because I'll never be able to look at you again if you do this."

"Princess..."

"No!" I remained adamant, "It's your choice."

"Do it Chat Blanc," Hawkmoth smiled, "It's one less obstacle in your way."

Chat paused. I couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling and just watched, hoping to find some sign of the old Chat. Then all I saw was rage.

He charged towards Hawkmoth and I watched in shock as he attacked the man. Hawkmoth got his cane and the two began to fight.

The two went back and forth with attacks and blocks, while they said all sorts to each other. I stood back, not wanting to get involved, as the two aggressively fought.

It all happened in a flash, suddenly Hawkmoth's cane landed at my feet and Chat had scratched the villain's cheek. The wound was deep and I saw three separate marks. Blood dripped down the side of his face and I saw his cold eyes glint with rage. Chat had pinned him down, but he looked confident.

"You'd dare do this to your father!" The man seethed.

"Like you were one!" Chat glared at him, "All you did was help create me."

"You'll always have some of me in you," The man chuckled, "Whether you like it or not."

Chat just took his brooch and the man laughed. Chat Blanc then went back to Chat Noir and Hawkmoth just sat there, powerless.

"You did it!" I wrapped him in a hug, "Thanks for not killing me."

"You're acting like I would," He grinned, hugging me back.

"I know," I smiled.

"Marinette! Adrien!" Everyone rushed into the room and stopped when they spotted Gabriel Agreste sitting there, defeated.

"Wasn't he meant to be dead?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he died years ago," Alix agreed.

"We have a lot to explain," I say and Chat nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the ending to War of the Miraculous! Sorry it's shorter than usual. I'll be doing an epilogue so don't worry, and hopefully it'll answer all of you guys' questions! This story's come a really long way and I'm glad that so many people enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all the constant support and believing in me,**

**D.L.D**


	23. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue guys, it's set around a year later and will explain most of the events that happened after Hawkmoth's defeat. Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I didn't really know how to end it, hopefully it isn't too bad.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, I couldn't have done it without all of your constant support. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It's come a long way and is one of the few stories I have that is liked by so many people, even though there are tons of other stories that are better than mine. With that being said, thanks a lot guys.**

**D.L.D**

* * *

I smiled as I spotted Mrs Agreste talking with Tikki and Celeste. Since Gabriel Agreste was arrested and jailed for his crimes, she'd been here and day by day she's been getting better and better, thanks to my clan's healing abilities.

It seemed like so long ago that the war had raged and destroyed so many lives, but now everything was progressing. There wasn't as much prejudice now and descendants weren't afraid to integrate with normal people, making it become normal for us to have visitors from all over the world. I smiled at the thought of the amazed expressions people had when I showed them some of my magic.

The sun shone down on the grassy hill I sat on and I basked in its light. For the first time in a while, I could actually feel its warm rays gently bathing my skin. I got out my sketchbook and began to work on a new design, inspired by the environment around me. I focused on the sky and its fluffy white clouds before feeling a shadow over me. I looked up to see Celeste's face smiling at me.

"Hey Marinette!" She greeted.

"Hi," I replied, "How's Mrs Agreste doing?"

"She's doing well," Celeste looked over her shoulder, "Tikki wanted to talk to you."

"She does?" I raised a brow.

After I'd discovered that Tikki was my mother, things were a little awkward between us. Even now I found it hard to call her mum or mother, it just seemed weird.

"Yes," Celeste nodded, "She's back at the house."

"Oh..ok then," I got up and picked up my sketchbook and pencils.

"I'll meet you there ok?" Celeste ran down the hill towards Mrs Agreste.

"Ok," I replied, before heading down the path that lead home.

I felt the coolness of the forest's shade as I walked under the canopy of trees. I could hear the stream bubbling not too far away mixed with the sounds of birds chirping as I walked along the path to my home. I walked a little further down, until I spotted the familiar building.

It was made of bricks and was quite large with a pathway leading towards the door. The doorway was arched and the door was painted black. I could spot my bedroom window and many other windows, as well as the path winding back to the back garden.

I walked up towards the door and let myself inside. The hallway was dark and I sighed as I placed my sketchbook on the table and turned on the light.

"Congratulations!" Everyone jumped out at me, causing me to jump back and squeak in surprise before getting into my ready position. Everyone I knew was there, from my aunt and uncle to Kagami and Luka, even Chloe and Lila came. They all had an expectant look on their faces and smiled at me.

"Wait, what?" I say blinking as I came back to my senses.

"He hasn't told her yet," Rose sighed.

"Whoops!" Alya apologised to everyone, "My bad, false alarm."

"What do you mean false alarm?" I raised a brow looking at them all, "What's going on?"

"Great," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Now we have to explain."

"No we don't," Nino stepped forwards, "I've got an idea. Let me just tell Alya."

The two then went into another room, leaving a confused me with everyone else.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Come with me Marinette," Tikki sighed gesturing towards the stairs.

I followed her upstairs to a room. The door was shut and painted light pink.

"I thought I should show you this to remind you of something," She smiled opening the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," She giggled.

She opened the door to reveal a baby pink and white room. Inside was a small bed with pink and black bed sheets, a white shelf filled with books, toys scattered everywhere and mini designs all over the walls. I recognised the room instantly.

"Is this?" I say tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mhm," Tikki nodded, "I kept it exactly the same. I couldn't bare to change it after giving you to Sabine and Tom."

I looked around the room in wonder and amazement as all the memories came flooding back. I used to spend hours drawing and playing here with Tikki, imagining all sorts of mini fantasies and fairy-tales coming true.

"You remember that story I used to tell you?" Tikki sat on the window seat.

"Yeah, I think it used to be about all the clans fighting a war," I say joining her.

"Well..." She smiled, "What if I told you that the story was about you."

"It was?" I blinked, confused.

"Mhm," Tikki nodded, "I was meant to be the Ladybug who restored the balance, but I failed to. However..."

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"When I failed, I knew you'd be the one to fix my mistakes," She smiled, "That's why I told you those stories, to prepare you."

"So they were true?" I say beginning to fix all of the pieces together.

"Well almost," Tikki sighed, giving a sly smile, "One part still hasn't come true."

"How? I've restored the balance right?" I asked, before realising what she meant, "You mean there's still some unbalance?"

"Yes and that's why-"

"Marinette!" Alya burst in a wide smile on her face, "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok," Tikki smiled.

"Anyway, girl, get your ass to the rooftop!" She looked at me, "You've got some stargazing to do!"

"Ok? But why?" I say getting up.

"You'll see," Tikki and Alya giggled.

Something was up, but I could tell that it wasn't shady. Maybe it was even something to do with that awkward situation that just happened with everyone. Smiling, I left the room and headed towards the rooftop. I liked stargazing anyway and it wasn't unusual for me to be up there at night. But something inside of me was hoping that this was a good surprise, better than stargazing.

* * *

I got to the rooftop and sat over the ledge, my legs dangling over the edge as I waited for the sun to set. Alya then called me and I answered.

"Are you at the up there, yet?" She asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "But why did you tell me to come here?"

"You'll see," I could hear her giggling over the phone with a few others, "Nino says your surprise will be here in a few minutes."

"Nino?" I say, before face-palming, "I should've just asked him first. He can't lie if his life depended on it."

"Too bad!" Alya laughed, "Trust me, you'll be happy to be left in the dark for this one."

"Sure," I say before noticing the sky was darkening, "Looks like the stars are out. Bye!"

"Bye!" Alya then hung up and I looked up at the stars.

The sight never got old. It was like watching a million tiny lights flicker on one at a time as the sky darkened and the sun set. To be honest, it had a serene effect on me and I always enjoyed it while I was with...Adrien. Where was he? I hadn't seen him today? I bet the 'surprise' had something to do with him! Or maybe not. Like many of our class he had duties to perform back at his clan's territory.

I kept watching the stars until I spotted a familiar pair of green eyes. I was right!

"Where have you been all day?" I asked innocently.

"Around," He grinned sitting beside me.

"Sure," I say before looking up at the stars again, "Do you know why everyone yelled congratulations at me?"

"Maybe," He smirked.

"Adrien," I warned, punching him playfully.

"Fine, you caught me," He chuckled.

"Doing what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"This," He got down on one knee and got out a small box, "Marinette, will you marry me?"

In that moment, everything made sense. What Tikki was trying to tell me, why everyone was had yelled congratulations and even why Celeste had told me to come back home. Tears of joy came to my eyes as I tried to say a response. Sometimes my clumsiness as a curse. First I said I'd hate to, then I'd really want to all while stammering.

"I'd love to!" I say, finally blurting out a response.

I guess the war was good for one thing. After all, I'd of never met any of my friends or Adrien and I definitely wouldn't have been the person I was today.


End file.
